When music melts the heart
by Deandraquin
Summary: Naruto grew up in a orphanage. Now at the age of 21 he teaches violin and plays every week in the park for the children. One man comes to listen to his music. What will happen when Naruto’s music melts his heart? AU/AR, WAFF, WIP, Yaoi
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

Hi there,

This is my first story ever, so please be nice ;) Please R&R. Enjoy

_**When music melts the heart**_

_Prologue _

He played there every Wednesday. He loved playing out in the park. The music would surround him and then drift away in every direction.He loved it when the children playing in the park would come to listen to his music and he would play as long as they would listen. He would be there at about one o'clock and stay for about four hours. Even when it rained he would come and play, taking shelter in the little music house in the centre of the park.

This Wednesday wasn't any different. He went to play in the park. It was a nice spring day, the sun shining, a gentle breeze blowing. He walked to a little field and started to prepare his violin before putting up the stand to put his sheet music on.

'_What will I start with, hhhmm something cheerful__?__'_ Naruto wondered. He thought a little and came up with Gossec's Gavotte. He picked up his violin then started to play the cheerful little tune. The children gathered around him, as usual, and one by one they all started dancing. The small action made his heart warm. '_It's great to see those children happy._'

Around five o'clock Naruto was just about to put away his violin when a little boy came to him. "Nii-san, could you play that song you played last week before you left?" he asked. He looked at the boy and recognized him. He knew exactly what song the boy meant.

"Sure buddy," Naruto knelt down in front of the boy and leant in closer so he could whisper in his ear. "You know, that song is one of my favorites," the boy began giggling and Naruto stood, picked his violin and commenced playing Pachelbel's Canon in D major.

After he played the last note the boy started clapping enthusiastically. Soon all the other kids started clapping too. Naruto looked at them with a wide grin on his face before proceeding to bow to his audience.

Naruto knew the kids were orphans, because their teacher also had been his teacher when he was in the orphanage. Once he turned eighteen, he set out in to the world on his own, but kept in touch with his former teacher and father figure Umino Iruka. _'Thanks to Iruka-sensei, these kids will turn out just fine. __L__ike I did.' _Naruto smiled thinking of the man who was like a father to him.

Naruto had started playing in the park about 2 years ago. His job teaching the violin was going great, but he needed some place where he could play for fun and relax. After a few visits the kids started coming to listen and dance to his music. He enjoyed it just as much as the children did, so he decided that he would come here every Wednesday to play his violin for the children.

One year later Iruka started coming with the kids from the orphanage and was very surprised to find Naruto there playing.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto is that you__?__" Naruto looked up to see a very familiar man stand in front of him. He would recognize him any where. The brown hair in the ponytail, the scar across his nose in his friendly face. _

"_Hi Iruka-sensei, how are you?" The blond rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepishly at the man._

_Iruka smiled and hugged the blond tight. "I'm fine Naruto."_

_After he let go of Naruto he looked him over to see what had become of the boy that would always have a special place in his heart. "It's been a while. How have you been? I didn't know you played in the park. You come here often? " Naruto looked at the children and felt his heart melt as they played. _

"_Been busy. You know I started giving violin lessons from home to make money, well now I'm trying to start a private school for violin lessons. As soon as I find a studio I'm in business. Wednesday is my day of__f__so__ I come here to play. I love how the music surrounds me and then seems to float away in every direction. It makes me feel more connected to the music. __Besides__, I love how the children come and listen or start to dance." Naruto __showed off __his beautiful smile to a little girl that waved at him. _

"_That's great Naruto. I'm so proud of you. It seems you have made a living out of your passion." Iruka smiled warmly at him. "Do you mind if I introduce you to the children?" _

_Naruto __grinned__at the question__. "I would love to meet them."_

_Iruka gathered the children around him. "Everyone, this is Naruto and he is a special friend of mine. Say hello to him kids." The children looked at Naruto and all started smiling brightly at him._

"_Konnichiwa Naruto," they all exclaimed loudly._

"_Hello minna. I'm very pleased to meet you all," the young man replied cheerfully. "Do you want me to play another song for you?" Naruto asked his audience._

"_Yeeeeees!!" came the loud answer from the kids._

_Naruto picked up his violin again and started playing __once more__ and all the children started dancing. Iruka couldn't help himself __and it wasn't too long until he was __dancing with the children. _

_When Naruto finished the song Iruka cleared his throat to gain the attention from the lively bunch. _

"_Say goodbye to Naruto, everyone." The children all said their goodbyes to Naruto and asked if he would be there again next Wednesday. Naruto told them he would be and after he said his goodbye to Iruka, he packed up his things __to go __home._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Okay everybody, gather your things, we'll be leaving in a few minutes." The kids scattered and started colleting there stuff. "Oi Naruto, seems like your admirer is here again," Iruka whispered in the young man's ear. Naruto looked up and saw the man sitting in his usual spot on a bench under a big tree.

"Seems he enjoyed the music," Naruto said to Iruka, still glancing to the man noting the very small but genuine smile the man showed.

He had to admit the man was very handsome. What attracted Naruto to the stranger the most were his beautiful eyes. Naruto always seemed to just drown in those perfect eyes.

The kids all finished collecting their stuff, gathered around Iruka and Naruto. "Say goodbye to Naruto." Iruka said.

"Goodbye Naruto, see you next Wednesday," some of the children gave Naruto a hand to shake the others gave him a hug.

"Bye minna, see you all next week." Naruto said waving to the kids.

He packed away his violin and stand then got ready to go home. He turned around one more time to look at his mystery man, but saw he had already left. '_I wonder what his name is? If he is here next week I'll __have to ask him__.'_ He turned back and started the half hour walk to his apartment.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

Hey Minna. Here is the next chappy, hope you'll enjoy.

Oh and please please please review, they are what I live...eeehh write for. XD

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

"See you next time Ayame. Don't forget to study." Naruto gave the girl some sheet music she had to learn in time for their next session.

"I will, thank you sensei. Till next week, bye." The girl grabbed her violin case and walked out of the room.

21 year old Uzumaki Naruto owned a private school for Violin lessons. He started studying the violin at the age of six. The young man grew up in a orphanage after his parents died in a car crash, when he was only 6 months old. One of his teachers in the orphanage was Umino Iruka, a man who became a bit of a father figure for Naruto. He was the one who introduced the violin to the little boy. Little Naruto turned out to be a very gifted violinist and soon he was giving performances.

When Naruto turned eighteen he left the orphanage to live on his own in the city. Though he didn't have the money to go to college, he did have his talent for playing the violin. He taught a few lessons to potential students from his home to a few children. It wasn't long, just over a year, before his reputation had grown considerably. He couldn't continue lessons in his own home so decided to start the Fiery String Private School for Violin Lessons. He rented a little studio in the heart of Konoha and soon after the opening his school started to bloom.

Naruto gathered his things and was just about to walk out the studio when his cell phone began ringing.

'_Great, where is that stupid thing.'_ He searched his pockets and fished it out. "Uzumaki."

"Hello Naruto."

"Hey Iruka-sensei. How are you?" the young man replied into the reciever.

"I'm fine Naruto, thank you for asking," came the voice of the older man.

"What can I do for you?"

"Naruto, do you remember that boy Hiroki I told you about? The one who has some trouble adjusting? I was hoping you would consider spending some time with the boy. You seem to know your way with a child's heart better then anyone I know, so maybe he will open up to you," the man seemed to be out of options.

"Sure Iruka-sensei, but I only have time in the early evening or Wednesday morning, is that okay?"

"That would be just fine Naruto."

"If you want I could come by tomorrow morning," he offered.

"That would be great. How about 9 o'clock?"

"Okay nine o'clock it is. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you for your help. I'll see tomorrow," Iruka ended the conversation.

They hung up after that. Naruto put his phone in his pocket, grabbed his things and walked out the door.

'_I want to go home, take a long hot shower, eat and watch some television before I go to bed.'_ He planned in his head.

On his way home he thought about tomorrow. He wondered what happened to the boy to make him so closed up. _'I hope I can get him to open up a bit.'_

Then his mind drifted to someone else who seemed to be very closed. It was his mystery man. He saw him every Wednesday in the park. The stranger would sit on a bench underneath a big tree and listen to Naruto play. He never came from his seat during the time Naruto would play. But he would always be gone by the time Naruto finished packing up his things.

Naruto felt attracted to the man. It was no secret that he was gay. Because the man was always sitting when Naruto saw him, he didn't know how tall he was, but he estimated the man to be around 6 ft. His shining black hair reached to the middle of his back and contrasted perfectly with his pale complexion. He had a square jaw line, his lips were not full, but not very thin either, his nose was perfect and his eyebrows were accuratly thin. And his eyes were a shade of blue so dark they almost seemed black.

'_If he's there again tomorrow I'll make sure to get his name at least.'_ He nodded his head. Yes he would do just that.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

**_Chapter 2_**

Naruto met Iruka in front of the orphanage. "Good morning Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted Iruka.

"Good morning to you too Naruto, I'm glad you could come," said Iruka while opening

the door. They walked in together, during their short walk the men talked about Hiroki. Iruka told Naruto a bit about the boy. "Hiroki came here about three months ago. We were shocked when we saw him. His face was covered with burn marks and he had scars all over his body. But what concerned us the most was that the boy hadn't spoken a word in more then three years. We were told that the last time he spoke was at his fathers funeral," Naruto nodded his head in understanding; his heart ached for the boy.

Iruka continued. "His mother died while giving birth to him. His father raised him alone, but when Hiroki was 4 years old his father died from illness. He was then placed in the custody of his uncle, an abusive alcoholic. About a year ago a neighbor reported the child abuse to social services and they placed him in a foster home. By this time, Hiroki was in such bad shape, mentally, that the foster family couldn't handle him. He was transferred three more times, before social services decided to place Hiroki here," Iruka grabbed the young man's arm. "Naruto he doesn't know how to trust people, so you'll have to be very patient with him," the older man spoke with a strained voice.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'll try my best to become his friend," Naruto smiled his bright sunny smile.

'_If there is anyone how can help him, it's you Naruto.'_ Iruka smiled knowing he had nothing to worry about. There was still some hope left.

Iruka brought Naruto to the music room. "This is where his spends most of his time," Iruka opened the door and they walked in. Hiroki was listening to some violin music. The older man cleared his throat to let the boy know he had company. Hiroki turned to the intruders. Naruto was shocked to see the boys face, but had the sense not to show it in his features. His face was covered in burn marks. He knew what Iruka had told him, but this was much worse then he had expected. He assumed that most people avoided the youngster because of how he looked.

"Hiroki, this is Naruto. He is a friend of mine. Why don't I leave you two alone to get acquainted," Iruka looked at Naruto who nodded his approval. Iruka then left the two in the music room.

Naruto walked to the boy, but when he came closer the boy shied away from him. The man took a few steps back, to give the boy some safe distance. "Hello, nice to meet you Hiroki. Iruka-sensei tells me you like the violin," Hiroki nodded his head.

'_Good as long as I keep my distance he feels safe enough to communicate with me._'

"You know, I love the violin too. Iruka-sensei once let me listen to some violin music. From that moment on I was hooked," he snickered at the memory. "I love playing the violin. It makes me forget all my problems."

"I play every Wednesday in the park. If you would like you can come listen. You can come with Iruka-sensei and the rest," Naruto offered the boy.

Hiroki shook his head.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. Hiroki gestured to his face and Naruto understood instantly. "You think people will be afraid of how you look?" Hiroki confirmed his suspicion with a nod.

'_I have to be careful not to push him to much right now. Maybe I can start with proposing to play for him two nigh__ts__ a week. Then when he trusts me more I can try to convince him to come to the park with the others.' _Naruto looked at Hiroki and smiled widely.

"Let's make a deal. How about I come and play for you two nights a week? Would you like that?" Hiroki started smiling and bobbed his head up and down so hard it made Naruto dizzy. The man started laughing. "Okay Hiroki I believe that's a deal then. I'll come Mondays and Thursdays," Naruto put out his hand for Hiroki to shake and the boy carefully stepped closer till he could shake the man's hand.

They talked a bit more about music, well Naruto talked and Hiroki listened. After two hours Iruka came back and found Naruto talking about something, flailing his arms around, which made Hiroki smile.

'_Well Naruto's charm worked its magic again. We haven't been able to_ _make the boy smile, but he did_.' Iruka cleared his throat to let them know he was back.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. Hiroki and I made a deal. I will come play my violin for him every Monday and Thursday night." Naruto smiled at Hiroki.

"Wow Hiroki that's great. He must like you very much to give you private performances. Seems you made a new friend." Iruka winked at the boy who began blushing at his comment.

Naruto said goodbye to Hiroki and Iruka and left. He went by the supermarket to get some things he needed and then headed home. On his way, he picked up some take out food. When he arrived at his destination he put away the things he bought, then washed his hands and started his meal.

He finished his meal, he cleaned up the boxes and dishes, got his things and left to go to the park.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

**_Chapter 3_**

He made it to the park, then took his usual position in little field. Naruto prepared his violin before putting up the stand for his sheet music. Because of his meeting with Hiroki that morning he didn't really feel like playing very cheerful tunes. So he sorted through his sheet music and found what he wanted to start with.

He decided to begin with Schuberts Ave Maria. The children had already gathered around him, encouraging him to begin playing. He looked in the direction of the bench where his mystery man would sit and sure enough, there he was. The dark haired man sat there with his eyes closed listening to his music. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

'_Today I'm going to talk to him and try to find out his name__,_' he thought with determination.

He played his heart out, like always. A little girl, about 6 years old, came up to him. She shuffled against the ground a little, with her tiny feet, and looked up at Naruto. She waved her hand for him to come closer. He leaned over the small figure, bringing his head closer to her. When he did she whispered in his ear: "Nii-san, I want to dance with my boyfriend so would you play a lovey song for us?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Of course sweetheart," she grinned brightly at him.

As the little girl ran away to her boyfriend she shouted: "Thank you Nii-san."

Naruto chuckled at the girl and started playing a song to fit the request.

The girl and her boyfriend started dancing and soon others followed. Naruto couldn't stop himself from smirking. It was just too cute.

When it was almost five Naruto decided to take his chance now and made his way to the bench. The mystery man was just about to stand up and leave, when Naruto reached him.

"Uhm Hi," Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. The man looked at him with a glint of amusement in his eyes and a small smirk could be found in the corner of his mouth.

"Hello," was the man's simple reply.

Naruto continued, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I couldn't help but notice that you seem to come here often on Wednesday," Naruto waited for the man to reply, but when none came he continued. "Do you come here to relax?" there was a silence for a few minutes. Just when Naruto was about to give up and say goodbye the man started talking.

"Actually, yes I do come here to relax. It seems only your playing is able to make me relax completely."

Naruto was baffled. '_What am I supposed to say to that?_'

So he said what he felt; "I'm glad you like the music so much," Naruto was truly happy about that. "I love playing here for the kids and any one else who likes to listen," Naruto smiled intensely.

He looked at the man and was taken by his beauty. '_Kami, he is even more gorgeous than I imagined._ ' Naruto turned his head to look at some kids shouting his name. He waved at them still smiling that striking smile of his. Suddenly he felt a warm breath close to his ear.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a stunning smile?" Naruto whipped his head back to look right into astonishing dark orbs.

"Your eyes could make me feel like drowning," Naruto slapped his hand to his mouth. '_Did I just said that out loud?_'

The man started laughing; the sound reverberated through Naruto's body. It felt warm and gentle. He couldn't help but blush while looking at his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck again as a habit he had picked up over the years.

"I'm sorry, that was an inappropriate thing to say," the man put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and he felt like sparks were going through his whole body,

"It is fine Naruto-kun. My remark was equally inappropriate," the mysterious man pulled back his hand and Naruto felt as if a cloak keeping him warm in the winter was pulled from him and he was exposed to the freezing cold.

"I'll take my leave now, Naruto-kun. I hope you will be playing here again next Wednesday."

The man turned to walk away. Naruto's mind was screaming to him to stop him from

leaving. He wanted to spend more time with this man. Naruto thought fast.

"Wait, would you like to have some coffee with me," he cried out, proud of his quick thinking.

"Unfortunately I have others engagements tonight," Naruto felt his heart tumble to the

floor. "I would love to have coffee with you another time though," Naruto's face lit up at

that comment. "Would tomorrow night suit you?" he asked Naruto. "I have somewhere to be in the early evening, but I would be available around nine p.m. is that okay with you?"

"Yes that would be fine."

"Shall we meet at the entrance to the park?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds great," said Naruto with a grin from ear to ear.

"I will see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Naruto-kun." The man walked away. Naruto turned to go back to his things when he remembered something. He spun back and shouted; "Hey you didn't tell me your name!" but the man was gone.

'_Damn it, well at least I get a chance to ask his name tomorrow night_' Naruto thought wryly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

Finally you'll get to find out who Naruto's mystery man is, but that doesn't mean this story ends, so please keep reading and reviewing!!

**_Chapter 4_**

"Okay Yoshi, that's all for this week. Keep studying and I'll see you next Thursday," Naruto said goodbye to his last student for the day. He tidy up the mess, gathered his things and closed up.

He walked to his apartment complex. When he got to the main entry hall he went to the small box containing his mail and started the trip up the stairs to the fifth floor. There's an elevator for the apartment building, but Naruto preferred to take the stairs to keep himself in shape. When the man was younger he trained in Taijutsu, so he would build more discipline and stamina. Though he still loved to practice Taijutsu he barely had the time anymore to do so, thus he used walking and climbing stairs as a form of replacment.

He opened his front door when he got there; once inside he dropped his keys on the little table in his entranceway then walked into his bedroom. He wandered to his dresser and took out a pair of boxer shorts. He undressed and grabbed a quick shower. While drying himself off he walked to his closet to look for a pair of tight fitting jeans, a black wife-beater and a dark blue button down shirt.

He dressed before walked out of his room to the kitchen to make himself some instant ramen. After he finished his dinner, Naruto put on his shoes, got out his violin case, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

He walked to the orphanage. When he got there Iruka was already outside waiting for him.

"Good evening Naruto," Iruka greeted him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," the younger man replied.

"Come in, I'll take you to Hiroki." Iruka opened the door and they walked to the music room where the boy was waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"Hey Hiroki-kun. How have you been?" Naruto asked the boy while walking into the room.

Hiroki turned and gave Naruto a brave little smile and thumbs up.

"That's great to hear eeh… see," Hiroki smiled at Naruto's little joke. The man put up a music stand and got his violin out of its case.

"Is there a piece you want me to play for you?" Hiroki pulled out a CD and pointed to a track.

It was Mozart's Eine kleine Nachtmusik. Naruto looked for the sheet music and started to play.

While playing the musician took a peek at Hiroki, what Naruto saw took his breath away. The little boy sat on his stool, his eyes closed moving to the rhythm of the music. Even though his face was damaged badly, the child sat there like a little angel. His facial expression was relaxed; he seemed like a completely different Hiroki. He knew music could have a great affect on a person, but the way Hiroki seemed to change was more like magic.

The violinist played a few more pieces for the boy. When it was eight fifteen p.m. Naruto packed up his things and said goodbye to Hiroki.

"Bye Hiroki, see you Monday evening." Naruto waved to the boy and stepped into the hallway. There he was met by Iruka.

"It seems your music works magic on the boy," Iruka said.

"Yeah, he seems to change completely when he hears the music," Naruto said more on a personal level then his old sensei.

"Naruto, he listens to music all day and he never looked and reacted that way before. It is your way of playing that reaches him. He seems more at ease with your music," the older man stated.

"Someone told me the exact same thing this afternoon," Naruto blushed lightly, when he remembered his talk with his mystery man.

Iruka noticed, so he asked; "Did you get to talk to that mystery man of yours?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I did. We had a nice little chat and I asked him out for coffee," Naruto said in a secretive tone of voice.

"Well, how did that go? Did you find out his name?" Iruka asked, eager to hear the details. When you saw him you wouldn't guess, but Iruka had a habit of gossiping like a schoolgirl.

"He had other engagements, but he asked me out for later this evening. He was already

gone when I realized he didn't give me his name," Naruto admitted Iruka.

"Oh that's so exciting," Iruka almost had heart shaped eyes. Naruto shudder, he loved Iruka very much but he got the creeps when his old sensei would act like this.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure Naruto, what can I do for you?" Iruka inquired.

"Could you bring my violin case over to my place? I promised to meet him at nine p.m. in the park, so if I have to take it home now I wouldn't make it on time. I don't want to bring the case with me it would be too much of a hassle to carry around," Naruto used a trick that would work on the old man in the past; he looked at Iruka with puppy eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll bring it over right away, if you promise to call me tomorrow and tell me everything about how the date went," they had already made it outside of the building.

"You can use the spare key. It's not a date; we're just going for some coffee that's all,"

Naruto said with a flushed face.

The older man chuckled at his reaction. "Well it sounds like a date to me," Naruto sighed in defeat, knowing that arguing about this was pointless. So he agreed to call Iruka.

He gave Iruka his violin case, said his goodbye then walked away in the direction of the park. While walking he started to get nervous. Naruto wasn't much of a social butterfly. He had only been on a date once, with a girl, as you could imagine. It was a complete disaster and after the incident (as Iruka likes to call it) he never went on a date again.

He arrived at the park and glanced around the corner. There he was, standing underneath a streetlight. Naruto gulped, the man looked stunning. He was wearing black slacks that fitted his waist and ass perfectly. On top of that he wore a deep dark red button up shirt and his hair was in the low ponytail.

'_Oh no, oh no, What if I screw up like last time._' Naruto was starting to panic. '_Just breath Uzumaki, you're getting worked up over nothing. You are just going out for coffee, if it's bad you drink your coffee and leave,_' he mentally tried to calm himself. He took a deep breath and made his way over to the man.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," Naruto acknowledged him.

"That's fine Naruto-kun, you're worth the wait," the raven haired man said. Naruto blushed at his compliment.

"Shall we go?" without waiting for an answer he started walking towards a car parked a few feet away. The mystery man opened the door for Naruto and let him get in.

'_He's a real gentleman_.' A small smile graced his lips at the thought. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's seat.

"Where would you like to go, Naruto-kun?" he asked while starting the engine.

"I know this great place were they serve the best coffee ever." Naruto answered enthusiastically. They drove of in the directions Naruto told him to go.

During the short ride Naruto's mind drifted off to Hiroki. He was still amazed at the transformation the boy had made while listening to his playing and the remark Iruka-sensei had made about it. He was unaware that his companion was glancing over at him.

After parking the car they walked over to a little café. Again the man gallantly opened the door for Naruto. They entered the establishment and were greeted by a young man with shaggy brown hair and strange triangular tattoo's on his cheeks. When he saw Naruto and his companion he showed a toothy grin.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see," he walked over to them.

"Hey Kiba, been busy I see. Got a table for us?" Kiba looked around and saw a nice table, close to a fire place. The man escorted them over to the table.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto grinned at him. After they were seated Kiba told them about the day- and week specials. The two guests decided on a Cappuccino and an Espresso, Kiba left to get their order.

"So tell me, how is it that a talented violinist like you is playing in the park instead of performing on stage?" the man looked at Naruto with mild curiosity.

"I go to the park to relax and play for the children. I did perform when I was younger. Now I give violin lessons, which I enjoy very much." Naruto answered truthfully. Kiba came back with their order and they thanked him.

"So what do you do for a living?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a business man," came the simple reply.

"That explains the suits you wear to the park. You look stunning in them," Naruto's eyes went wide when he realized he said that out loud.

"Why thank you for the compliment, Naruto-kun," the man chuckled at the confession. Naruto blushed.

They sat; sipping their drinks, there was a comfortable silence and Naruto's mind drifted yet again to Hiroki. A soft smile graced his lips, thinking back how angelic the boy looked.

The man leaned in close to Naruto. "A penny for your thoughts," Naruto startled at hearing the voice so close to him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and said with a shy smile: "Sorry about that, I was just thinking about a little friend of mine."

"He must be very special, for you to smile like that," the raven man said.

"He is. Even though I've only met him twice, I feel drawn to him. He has been through so much all ready and he is only ten years old. I feel the need to protect him from any more pain," Naruto's face showed how sincere he was.

"How come you care so much for someone you just met?" the mans voice held very faint traces of inquisitiveness in it.

"Because I understand his loneliness. Even though Iruka-sensei cared for me very much, I felt lonely much of the time growing up," Naruto's eyes filled with sadness.

"How old were you when you started playing the violin?" the man asked, changing the subject. Naruto felt grateful.

"I was six when I started my lessons. I drove Iruka-sensei crazy with my practicing." Naruto smirked at the memory of Iruka covering his ears. "In those days the orphanage didn't have the soundproof music room yet, so I practiced all day in my room. At first it sounded horrible, even to me." Naruto chuckled. "I practiced every free hour I had and after a year I played my first solo in the orphanages annual Christmas recital."

Naruto grinned thinking back on it. "I had a lot of fun doing that. That's why I love to play in the park. It makes me feel the joy I felt performing in the recitals."

"Do you play any other instrument, besides the violin?"

"Yes I also learned to play the piano. Iruka-sensei thought it would help me to harmonize better when I was accompanied by piano," Naruto grimaced thinking back to the awful hours spend with his piano teacher.

"You look like you don't agree with him," the raven said, noticing his scowl.

"That's not it, but my piano teacher was a bit of a eehh mean lady," Naruto mumbled with his head lowered.

The man laughed quietly at his remark. "Sounds like mine, she was a real bitch too," Naruto looked up at him.

"So you play the piano?" Naruto tilted his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them he said, "You know, I can imaging you playing the piano. I would love to hear you play sometime," he said with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I haven't played in years, but for you I'll play," the raven said softly. Naruto started blushing. He wasn't used to getting that kind of compliment, the only ones he ever got were about his playing.

"Thank you. I would feel honored to listen to you play," Naruto said truthfully.

They kept on talking till Kiba came to announce that it was closing time and brought them the check. Naruto pulled out his wallet and wanted to pay the bill. The raven stopped him.

"Let me pay, it's my way of thanking you," he spoke the smile charming his voice as well as face.

Naruto wanted to protest, but upon seeing the small smile and sincerity in the man's eyes he thought better of it. "Okay, thank you," Naruto agreed returning the bright smile.

After paying the bill, they left the little café and walked over to the car. "Naruto-kun would you allow me to take you home? I don't like the idea of you walking home alone from the park," Naruto let out a indignant huff.

"I'm not a girl you know. I can take care of myself out alone, thank you very much."

The raven chuckled. "I apologize Naruto-kun. I didn't want to offend you like that."

He shrugged it of. "Okay, but only if you promise not to treat me like some girl," Naruto said.

Naruto gave the man directions to his apartment complex. They drove in a comfortable

silence. They glanced over each other every once in a while. Finally the raven parked the car in front of the complex and turned the engine of.

They got out of the car and walked to the main entrance of the building. The raven turned to look at Naruto. "I had a wonderful time tonight," he leaned over to Naruto, who was hypnotized by the movement. The raven gave him a little peck on his cheek. "I would like to have coffee with you again sometime," he spoke in a hush whisper then brushed his lips softly over the blonde's.

Naruto couldn't resist and pressed his lips against the ravens sealing their lips tighter together.

Naruto sighed contently at the gentle kiss. The raven pulled back. "I had a good time too. I would love to get together again," Naruto stepped closer to the man and brushed their lips together once more.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," the man turned around to walk away, but Naruto grabbed him by his arm. He turned back to Naruto.

"I still don't know your name." Naruto almost sounded desperate.

The raven leaned over and brought his lips to Naruto's ear and whispered; "My name is Itachi."

Naruto shivered when he heard the name spoken so softly in his ear. "Itachi," he said softly, almost like a little prayer. This time it was Itachi's turn to shiver. He loved how the blonde spoke his name.

He straightened him self, took a business card from his wallet and gave it to Naruto. "On the back is my private number. Call me anytime you want," Itachi turned around and walked off into the night.

Naruto looked at the card in his hand. It said Uchiha Itachi. He turned the card around and read _**Call me**_ with his number underneath.

"I will. Goodnight Itachi." With that Naruto turned around and entered the building and up the stairs to his apartment.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it makes it worthwhile to update this story.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and if so please tell me what you think.

Huggles

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Naruto just came home from the studio when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Iruka.He sighed picking up his phone. _'Here we go. I hope he doesn't go into fan girl mode this time. '_ Naruto shuddered at the prospect.

"Hello Iruka-sensei," the man greeted him.

"Hello Naruto. How was you're date last night? Did you get his name this time? " Iruka fired the questions at poor Naruto right away.

'_Well so __much__ for hoping.'_ Naruto hung his head. He could tell the older man wasn't going to let him off the hook easily and was already in full gossip mode.

"I had a wonderful time with him. He is such a gentleman. We went to CC and talked till closing time. And yes I did get his name this time. He was giving me compliments throughout the evening and he seemed to really like me. He even gave me his private cellphone number and told me I could call him anytime," Naruto could feel the air of curiosity flowing through the phone receiver.

"Well, tell me who is he?" Iruka almost went insane with inquisitiveness.

"His name is……"

"For heavens sake Naruto, just tell me already," Iruka almost exploded.

"Okay, okay." Naruto laughed. "His name is Uchiha Itachi."

"……."

"Hello. Iruka-sensei, are you still there?" Naruto didn't know if he should take the older man's silence as a good or bad sign.

Iruka didn't know what to say. How in the world was this possible? Naruto was dating none other than the famous Uchiha heir. _'It seems Naruto has no idea who this man really __was__ and I'm not going to tell him. I do hope everything will work out right for him.'_ The brown haired man thought.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I was just thinking how exciting it is that you now know his name. Now spill the details," Iruka said going straight back to full fan girl mode.

Naruto gave the older man a detailed report on his date with Itachi, but left out the kissing part.

"So are you going to call him again?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah I think so," the younger man replied with longing in his voice.

"Well, I'm glad it went so well for you," the older man stated sincerely. He hadn't seen Naruto this happy in a long time.

"Thanks sensei. I'll be hanging up now. I want to take a shower, then have something to eat, " Naruto said while his stomach let itself heard.

"Okay Naruto. Enjoy your meal and I'll see you on Monday at seven. Bye" Iruka snickered . _'That boy's stomach could even wake the dead when he's hungry.' _

"Thanks again Sensei. See you Monday, bye," Naruto hung up the phone and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he finished his shower, he got dressed in a pair of sweatpants. He went to the kitchen and made himself some instant ramen. With the concoction in his hand he walked over to his couch and dropped himself on it. He grabbed the remote for the television and turned the thing on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aniki, are you listening to me?" Sasuke asked his brother in a very annoyed tone.

"Yes Sasuke I heard what you said," Itachi said with in a monotone voice.

"Then why do I get the idea you're somewhere else in your mind?"

"Because I was," came the simple statement.

Sasuke scowled at his brother. What was so important that it had his brother this distracted.

"I'll be in my study, if you need me," with that said Itachi stood from his seat and walked out the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up feeling very lazy. It was Sunday and his day off. He looked around his apartment and saw he needed to do some laundry and basic cleaning. So after dressing himself in another pair of sweatpants and a black wife-beater, he put on some music and started cleaning.

When it was about noon, he looked around his apartment, very satisfied with his work. He put away his cleaning props and was just about to take a long hot shower when his doorbell rang.

'_Who could that be, I wasn't expecting anyone today.' _Naruto wondered briefly. "Coming!" he shouted to the door. He walked over and opened the door. The blonde was pleasantly surprised to see who came to visit him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I hope you don't mind I came unannounced," Itachi stood there looking unbelievably handsome in his black slacks and maroon sweater.

"No off course not, but I wished I had known, so I could've dressed for the occasion," Naruto looked at himself and was feeling rather uncomfortable in his Sunday cleaning outfit.

"I think that you look good no matter what you wear, Naruto-kun," Itachi said in a noticably seductive voice. Naruto swallowed audible and felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. Itachi leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. Naruto's cheeks turned a crimson red shade and Itachi chuckled.

"Eehhh, please come in. I just finished cleaning and was about to take a shower, so make yourself comfortable while I'll go and freshen up," Naruto stepped aside to let the raven in.

After he showed Itachi to the living room he went to his bedroom and took a really quick shower. 15 minutes later he walked in the living room dressed in a tight fitting pair of jeans, an orange wife-beater and a light blue button up shirt he kept open.

He walked over to one of his armchairs. He plopped down and hung his right leg over the armrest. "So what brings you here Itachi-kun?"

"Well you obviously," Itachi said with a smug tone of voice.

"Well duh, I guessed that much, but what did you want with me?" Naruto asked in a lazy tone of voice.

'_Well I would love to kiss you on every part of your body until you beg me…….Wait where the hell did that come from!?'_ Itachi was shocked with his own thought, but being a true Uchiha, no one would ever see that. He knew he liked the blonde, but he never thought about anyone that way. _'Well to be honest, I never made the time to think about anyone that way. But this little blond has gotten __into__ my head with out me even noticing. Well __I__ might as well enjoy the ride and see where this will go.'_

Naruto stared at the raven with curiosity. He didn't know exactly what the raven was thinking, but it had to be something revealing to him. He could see it in those dark pools of his. Naruto didn't say anything about it though.

"Ne Itachi-kun what would you like to do?" Naruto asked to bring the man back from his thoughts.

"Well make out with you would be one thing I could think of," Itachi said smirking at seeing Naruto's reaction.

"Okay, and what else can you think of, that is non sexual?" Naruto inquired with the emphasis on non.

"We could go for lunch, if you haven't eaten yet, that is," Itachi suggested.

"That sounds great," was Naruto's enthusiastic reply. Itachi was definitely scoring points with that one. Food was the way to his heart after all.

"So now we decided on lunch, where would you like to go, Naruto-kun?"

"Well I was thinking about going for ramen at Ichiruka's before you came, so maybe we can go there," Naruto looked at Itachi with hope in his eyes.

"I heard that it is the best place for ramen and I have been planning to go there for awhile now. Going there with you will only make it more enjoyable for me," Itachi smirked at seeing the slight blush creep on Naruto's cheeks.

"Okay lets go, I'm almost starving here," Naruto joked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked in the little ramen stand, spotting a little booth were they could sit.

When they were seated the waitress came to take their order.

"Hey Naruto-kun, it's been awhile since we saw you here. Have you been that busy with the violin teaching?" she asked pleasantly surprised that her number one customer was back.

"Yeah it has been busy and I almost had to go through withdrawal, but thanks to my knight in black slacks here I'm saved from that horrifying experience," Naruto gave the girl a huge grin.

"So I assume you want the usual recipe Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"And what can I get you, sir?" she asked Itachi looking him over.

"I will have the same as Naruto-kun," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Naruto-kun always orders three bowls of ramen. I mean, you don't look like you eat as much as him," Ayame remarked.

"I would like the same dish as Naruto-kun, but then just one bowl. And thank you for warning me," he answered her.

"Okay, I'll bring your order in a bit," she turned around and walked away, leaving the two men to talk.

"I assume you come here often?" Itachi asked a smirk on his lips.

"Well not as often as I would like these days, but there was a time when I used to come here every day." Naruto admitted rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly.

After awhile Ayame came back with their order and placed it in front of the men. "Here you go gentlemen. I hope you'll enjoy," she spoke with a cheerful smile.

"Oh don't worry Ayame, you know I will," Naruto said with a huge fox like grin.

Itachi also thanked her. "If there is anything else you should need, just call me," she winked at Naruto and left.

Itachi looked at Naruto's order. In front of him were three bowls of pork miso ramen. In a blink of an eye one bowl was already empty.

"I think it is safe for me to say that you really like ramen," Itachi commented.

Naruto swallowed his bite. "Me and ramen have been in a relationship for forever but we are free to see others," the raven man smirked at his love confession for ramen.

"It seems I'm getting myself caught in a love triangle here," Itachi laughed at Naruto who blushed feverishly and choked on his ramen.

After they finished their lunch Itachi wanted to pick up the bill, but Naruto had already paid. He looked pleased with himself for beating Itachi to the punch. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I could have paid for that, Naruto-kun."

"I know, but I make my own money. So I don't need anyone to spoil me," Naruto said with pride in his voice.

"So Naruto-kun, where would you like to go now," Itachi asked. He didn't want to leave the young blond yet.

"Well I have to pick something up from the studio; you can come if you like?" Naruto offered.

"I would love to see your studio," Itachi said genuinely.

They walked over to the Fiery Strings private school for Violin lessons.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

It had been three months since Naruto had started his visits to Hiroki. He always looked forward to see the boys face change to that of a little angel when he played. He seemed to have opened up to Naruto. Though he still didn't speak, Naruto could sense that the boy was slowly coming out of his shell.

It had also been three months since he had started dating Itachi. They went out for coffee every Wednesday evening after the blonde played in the park. Naruto had told Itachi about his life in the orphanage and his visits with Hiroki. He told him about the boy's past and how he hoped to be able to help him. After a while Itachi had told him about his work, his little brother and the family tragedy.

He knew that he had fallen in love with the raven. He also learned that Itachi's life was very different from his own and that would make a relationship hard, but maybe there was a chance that thing would work out.

While walking to the orphanage he remembered his date from last night and a smile graced his lips.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Naruto had just finished gathering his belongings, when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He turned around slowly in those strong arms and looked straight into those dark pools in which he could so easily drown._

"_Hello Handsome," Naruto almost whispered._

"_Hello Naruto-kun," Itachi said in an equally soft voice._

_They stayed in the embrace for another few moments until Itachi decided to release him. "Naruto-kun, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Naruto looked at him with a soft smile and agreed to go with him._

_After dropping his things off at his apartment, they went to a restaurant where they enjoyed a simple meal. After dinner Itachi asked the blonde to have a walk with him in the park. _

_They walked for awhile and ended up at the little music house in the centre of the park. The two men went in and took a seat at one of the benches that were placed along the sides of the little house. _

_Itachi turned to Naruto. He placed his hand on one of his cheeks. Naruto looked at him with curiosity. Itachi took a deep breath before beginning. "When I heard you play in the park for the first time I was awestruck with your playing as well as you. When I heard you say that you played here every Wednesday, I decided that I would come and listen as often as I could. And so I did. The more I came to listen and see how you interacted with the people around you I got more and more fascinated with you. I wanted to get to know you and just when I had decided to approach you, you came to me," he looked at Naruto, who nodded for the raven to go on._

"_Even though I was fascinated with you, I never thought it would become serious, mainly because I never made the time to get into serious relationships," Itachi saw how Naruto sighed and got a disappointed look on his face. He felt something tighten around his heart as he saw that dejected expression on the blonde's face. He took another deep breath and continued._

"_But after our first meeting I could not stop thinking about you. That's why I came to you that following Sunday. And the more time I spent with you, the more I wanted to stay with you. Those feelings only got stronger and that's why I want to ask you to be with me, to become my boyfriend," Naruto gasped. After the first part of Itachi's talk, he was sure the man wanted to stop seeing him, but in the end he asked what he had hoped for in the past few weeks. _

"_I thought you were going to say you didn't want to see me again," Naruto couldn't help the single tear from falling down his cheek. Itachi wiped it away with his thumb. "I was captivated by your mysterious being. After a little while I started to feel attracted to you, so I decide for myself to go and talk to you. And just like you, I couldn't stop thinking of you after our first date. I fell in love with you, big time. So yes Itachi, I want to be with you, be your boyfriend."_

_Itachi let out a breath he didn't even knew he was holding. He closed the gap between them and just before he pressed his lips softly against Naruto's in a chaste kiss he whispered; "Me too koi." _

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the orphanage and while walking to the music room he thought _'Maybe I can ask Itachi to come with me on Monday to visit Hiroki.' _

Naruto walked into the music room. Hiroki was sitting on his little stool. When he heard the door open he turned around and ran straight to Naruto who opened his arms for the boy and took him in a tender embrace.

When he released the boy, Hiroki took something from his back pocket and shyly stuck it out for Naruto to grab.

It was a folded peace of paper and when he unfolded it, he was very touched by what he saw. Hiroki had drawn Naruto while playing his violin. Standing beside him was a little boy also playing the violin. He assumed the boy was Hiroki.

Naruto looked at the little boy and asked; "Hiroki, would you like to learn how to play the violin?" the boy looked at Naruto with adoring eyes and nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Naruto ruffled the boy's hair. "Okay, then we will start with your lessons next week." Hiroki smiled brightly at the news. Naruto got up and took out his violin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aniki, are you going to tell me what has got you so happy?" Sasuke asked his brother with a smirk on his face. He knew Itachi didn't like to talk about these sorts of things and that was why Sasuke had all the more fun trying to pry.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and thought for a moment. "If you must know, yesterday I asked the one who I have been dating for the last three months to become my boyfriend and he accepted," Itachi smirked as he thought of the look of utter happiness on his koi's face.

Itachi had never told Sasuke about his sexual preferences. It wasn't that he was afraid of Sasuke being upset about that fact, but despite the fact that they were close as brothers, their personal preferences were not something they discussed.

Sasuke looked very pissed at his aniki. "And when were you going to tell me about this?" he asked his brother. He didn't care for the fact that his brother decide to have a relationship with another male, he was pissed because he was kept out of something that could come between him and his aniki.

"I didn't know you were that interested in my personal life, otouto," Itachi countered with a little sneer.

"Hey we're talking about possibly adding to our family, I think I have a right to know about those kinds of things," Sasuke snapped at his brother.

"And what exactly makes you think we're adding to the family, otouto?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause you never ever dated just for fun. The only other time you dated someone you ended up engaged and since you haven't dated anyone since it was broken off I can only assume that you're very serious about your new boyfriend," Sasuke said matter of factly.

"You're right; I am very serious about this relationship. I think you will like him. I could invite him over, if that would please you?" Itachi said the last part in mock humbleness.

"That sounds just lovely aniki," Sasuke ridiculed right back at him.

"What about Saturday evening. We could have dinner together," Itachi looked over at Sasuke.

"That's fine with me," Sasuke shrugged, a look of disinterest on his face. But Itachi knew his little brother more then anyone in this world and knew he was curious.

"I'll let you know as soon as I have spoken with him," Itachi said casually.

They talked a little more and then went their separate ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto finished packing up his things when Iruka walked into the music room. "Did you enjoy the music Hiroki?" the older man asked. Hiroki nodded his head and beamed a beautiful smile up at the men in the room.

"It turns out I'm starting lessons with a new student," Naruto grinned at Iruka.

The teacher let his eyes go from one grin to another and sighed. _'If that's what the boy needs I'll have to convince the head of the orphanage to pay for the lessons.'_

Naruto walked over to Hiroki, when he bent down to put his hand on his shoulder, he suddenly found himself with an arm full of the chibi. He held the boy tight and felt his heart warm. He knew this boy had already taken a special place in his heart.

"I'll see you next Monday Hiroki. Oh and I wanted to ask you something. Would it be okay if I bring my boyfriend with me sometime?" Naruto hoped the boy wouldn't mind. He really wanted them to meet.

Hiroki looked at Naruto with curious eyes and then nodded his consent. In the mean time Iruka's eyes went slightly wider, but said nothing, yet. Naruto kissed the boy on his crown and stood up as the boy released him. He waved again to Hiroki and left the room together with Iruka.

"So, what is this I hear about a boyfriend?" Iruka went straight in to his fan girl mode. As Naruto watched his old sensei his instincts were telling him to run for his life, but being the man he was, he ignored it.

"Yeah well, Itachi asked me to be his boyfriend yesterday," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly at Iruka.

There was only a quick movement to warn Naruto but the man didn't catch it.

"ITAI. Iruka-sensei, what did you do that for?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his abused skull.

"That's for not telling me right away," Iruka looked sternly at Naruto, but started snickering when he saw the pout on the younger male's face.

"Iruka-sensei, please don't worry about Hiroki's violin lessons. I won't charge you or the orphanage for them. If I can help him with the lessons, then that's payment enough for me," Iruka looked at Naruto with gratefulness.

"Thank you Naruto. This will mean a lot for Hiroki and for me too," Naruto smiled knowing he was making the right decision.

Iruka walked Naruto out and they said their goodbyes. Waving back at Iruka he walked towards his apartment building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto came home, dropped his violin case next to the little table in the hall and was just about to plop down on his couch when his downstairs doorbell rang.

He walked to the intercom and picked up the receiver. "Who's there?" he asked with a tired voice.

He heard a soft chuckle in the receiver and knew instantly who it belonged to. "If you're selling something, I'm not interested," Naruto pushed the button of his receiver so it would seem he hang up. He snickered, waiting for the intercom to buzz again. After a full minute Naruto took his finger off the button and called out through the receiver. No answer. He was startled when he heard a knock on his front door.

He walked to the door and looked through the little spy hole, as he liked to call it. He didn't see anyone there. He shrugged and walked away, thinking it were the children from downstairs trying to pull a prank. Then there was another knock at the door. He stamped over to the door to shout at the kids to go to bed or something, but when he opened the door and his mouth to yell at the kids he felt soft lips pressed against his own and before he could close his mouth he felt a tongue being thrust in.

Itachi broke the kiss and chuckled at Naruto's dazed expression. "Still not interested, Naru-koi?" he asked with a smirk.

Naruto regained his wits and grabbed Itachi by collar, surprising the raven giving him the opportunity to pull him into his hallway. "Maybe if you demonstrate some more," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Itachi closed the door with a kick before Naruto pulled him into the living room and started to kiss the living daylights out of his boyfriend. Soft lips met and moved gently against each other. The raven was surprised when he felt Naruto take the initiative by licking his bottom lip sensually. He opened his mouth and Naruto slipped his tongue in.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of Itachi letting him explore. He let his tongue slid across teeth and gums. His tongue approached the ravens initiating a sensual dance. They moaned into the kiss, both content and yet wanting more from each other.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke up the kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and rested his head on his chest. Itachi put his arms around the blonde's shoulders possessively, resting his head on top of the blonde's.

"I asked Hiroki if he would mind if I brought you with me sometime to meet him," Naruto shifted his head so he could look at Itachi.

"I would like to meet the boy. In return I would like to ask you to have dinner with me and my otouto this Saturday," Itachi looked at Naruto, waiting for his answer.

"I would love to," Naruto said softly.

They walked over to the couch and Itachi sat down pulling his blonde on to his lap and then wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace.

"So how was your evening with Hiroki?" he shifted Naruto so he could look at his serene face.

"It was great. When I came in the room he run to me to give me a hug and then gave me a drawing," Naruto got the picture out of his pocket and gave it to Itachi.

Itachi looked at the drawing and felt a strange squeeze in his chest at seeing the two figures. He got this strange feeling of being left out.

"I really believe he is opening up to me and maybe I can get him to talk again," Naruto sighed. "I have to admit that I'm feeling more and more like adopting him. I want to give him a place were he feels wanted and loved. Every time I leave him I feel like a piece of my heart is dying and I want to run back, grab the boy and take him home with me," Naruto looked at Itachi.

Itachi was deep in thought. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the little boy. He didn't want to share Naruto with any one, but knew that that would be impossible all together. Itachi was startled out of his thoughts when Naruto spoke again.

"I know we just became a couple, but for a while now I have had this picture of the three of us together as a family. I know, it's way to early to be thinking about these things. I can't help it," Itachi looked at him in surprise. Naruto turned away his head, not wanting Itachi to see his desperate longing for a family.

Itachi grabbed his chin and turned him to look at him. "Naruto, even though it might be a little too soon, I still feel very happy that you would consider having a family with me," He gave Naruto a soft and chaste kiss. A lone tear rolled down his whiskered cheeks.

They sat like that, Naruto still in Itachi's lap, until he heard the blonde's breath had evened out as he fell asleep. Itachi smiled down on his boyfriend. He modify the blonde's position so he could stand up and carry him bridal style to his bedroom.

He softly laid him on the bed. He took of his socks and pants. Then he drew back the blankets and laid him under them. He tucked him in and gave a kiss to his forehead and snickered when heard the soft whimper as he drew back from him. He turned around and walked out the room. He walked over to the desk in the living room. He took out a piece of paper. He wrote a little note and put it at the counter next to the coffeemaker. The he grabbed his own things and left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Naruto was having a small break between lessons and was munching on a cookie while looking at the note in his hand. A smile secure on his face.

He thought back to this morning when he had woken up in his bed, alone, feeling disappointed. He remembered how he had sat on Itachi's lap feeling warm and safe in his embrace.

The blonde had gotten up, took a shower, got dressed, then went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. That's when he found the note he was currently smiling about. He read it again:

_**Naru-koi**_

_**I hope you slept well.**_

_**I am sorry for leaving like this,**_

_**but seeing you so peacefully asleep**_

_**I could not bring myself to wake you up.**_

_**Have a good day koi.**_

_**Itachi.**_

He had decided to surprise Itachi with a picnic in the park. If he could convince the raven to take the rest of the day off, that is. Naruto had called Hinata, one of his close friends and practically begged her if she would prepare a picnic for him and his boyfriend, which resulted in a fifteen minute interrogation on her part about his love life. He asked her if she would be able to make sure everything was ready for them at two p.m.

He put the note back in his pocket and got ready for his last student for the day, after that he would be off to abduct his boyfriend for the rest of the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke didn't know what he should think or feel. He was happy his aniki had found some worth pursuing. He really wanted Itachi to be happy, but he didn't want to loose him. What if the guy would come between them? What if it was another gold-digger?

Itachi had dated only once before. Itachi had been so in love that he had proposed. Only the woman turned out to be nothing more than a gold digger. When Itachi found out, his heart was torn to pieces. He couldn't bare to see Itachi's heart be broken again. Sasuke cursed inwardly at the women that had betrayed his brother.

The man walked over to his bookcase and took out the family picture that was made the night Itachi had introduced his fiancé. He remembered how happy and proud Itachi was showing her off to the family.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Fifteen year old Uchiha Sasuke was finishing his attire for the introduction diner. He was a bit nervous about meeting the woman who Itachi had chosen to marry. He really wanted to make a good impression._

_The doorbell rang and just a few minutes later his mother called him downstairs for the formal introduction. He looked himself over one more time in the mirror on the way out.__ Heading__ down the stairs he could hear his brother's voice. _

_He walked into the hall and __glanced__ over at the happy couple. He looked the woman over. She had long bright red hair, eyes like bright green emeralds the shape of almonds and her lips were a soft pink, just glossed lightly. Her build was slender, but not frail. _

_Even though on the outside she seemed perfect, there was something about her that gave Sasuke an eerie feeling. _

"_Ah we're all here now," his mother said as she saw Sasuke walk in. "Let us go to the parlor to get acquainted before __dinner__ is serve." They all followed after her into the parlor and took seats on the couches and armchairs._

"_Father, mother, Sasuke, I would like you to meet Kitsuna Kyuubi, my fiancé, " Itachi introduced her, meanwhile sending her a reassuring smile._

"_Welkom Kyuubi-san. We are pleased to meet you. I am Fugaku and these are my wife Mikoto and youngest son Sasuke," the eldest of the Uchiha family said._

"_I'm honored to meet you," Kyuubi replied bowing her head._

"_Please don't be so formal dear. We like to think of you as family, so you can just call us by our names," Mikoto reassured the young woman._

"_Thank you for your warm welcome, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-kun," Kyuubi replied smiling warmly at them all. _

_The maid came to inform them that __dinner__ was ready to be served and they all went to the dining room._

_The __dinner__ was spent in a casual and relaxed atmosphere and all could see how much Itachi adored his Kyuu-chan. _

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Sasuke put the picture back in its place and walked out his room. He cursed again, he really hated that woman for what she did to their family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the top floor of the main office of Uchiha Security & Investigations Itachi was sitting at his desk, reading the latest report on one of their high profile cases. Even though he didn't do 'fieldwork' anymore himself, he still liked to be kept informed of all ongoing cases.

The report stated that the problems their client had hired them for were now solved and after deliberation with the assigned case manager, the decision was made to secure the estate with surveillance equipment and then the case would be closed.

Not many people knew that the Uchiha heir was trained as a Navy Seal. His father used his connections in the United States to get Itachi in the official Navy Seal training program. He was not allowed to go on missions officially, but was sent out on occasion. At the age of eighteen Itachi was a fully trained Seal and had he been an official Marine he would have been the youngest ever.

After his training he was appointed to a team working on high level cases. He did several different tasks within the team. He had done investigations on several occasions and guarding duty, which meant protecting important people as a bodyguard. He loved the thrill of working high profile cases, but the guarding duty he could have lived without, mostly because the people he guarded were ungrateful snobs, who didn't seem to understand that cooperating with their protectors once in a while would make it easier on all parties involved and allowed them to do their job accordingly. Itachi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking back on all the snobs he had had to deal with.

After he finished reading the report he looked on his watch noting it was one p.m. He got up to leave for lunch when he heard the tell tale buzz of his desk phone. He pushed the button to answer his secretary.

"Yes Sakura," Itachi said with a sharp tone.

"Sir, there is a young man here to see you, he said it was important to speak with you in person," Sakura answered unmoved by his abrupt reply.

"Send him in so I can deal with this and be out for lunch afterwards," Itachi sighed.

Only moments later there was a knock on the door, "Enter," came the curt reply.

The door opened and he was very surprised to see Naruto walking in. With a smile adorning his face, Naruto walked over to Itachi and pecked him on his lips. He moved his mouth closer to the raven's ear and whispered; "Hey Handsome," Itachi shivered as he felt the hot breath on his ear.

"Naru-koi, what a pleasant surprise," Itachi said in a velvety voice that made Naruto week in the knees.

"I came to kidnap you and keep you to myself for the rest of the day," Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face so wide it reached deep in his eyes.

"Well in that case I'll have to sneak a message to my secretary, informing her of my abduction," Itachi smirked.

Naruto leaned over and gave Itachi another chaste kiss. "Better make it fast, cause I'll be dragging you out of here soon," before he could pull back however, Itachi had his arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him unto his lap.

He kissed Naruto's soft plump lips and swiped his tongue over the seam, asking for entrance and receiving just that. The kiss was gentle at first but gained in passion very fast. Naruto broke the kiss and got of his lap with a smile on his face. "Hurry handsome, I'm getting impatient."

Itachi buzzed his secretary. "Yes sir," came the curt reply.

"Sakura clear my schedule for the rest of the day. If there are any pressing matters let Kakashi take care of them," Itachi said his voice devoid of any emotion what so ever, but knowing exactly how his lazy and perverted second in command was going to feel about that he smirked.

"Sir is there something wrong," she asked concern lacing her voice.

"Well it seems I am being abducted," he replied, his voice still emotionless.

"Excuse me sir, what do you mean? Do I need to call Kakashi?" Sakura was on the brink of hysteria when she heard a soft chuckle.

"No Sakura. I am just fine. It was a joke. I will be gone for the rest of the day." Now Sakura was really going to get hysteric, her boss had just joked!? This could only mean the world was ending.

"I'll clear your schedule and let Kakashi know that you are out," she said as she quickly recovered from her mini panic attack.

Naruto chuckled, "I swear I could hear her having a mental breakdown."

Itachi chuckled and got up. He walked over to Naruto who was looking out one of the huge windows in the office. He put his arms around him and whispered in his ear; "I'm ready to be abducted now, koi." Then he placed a soft kiss on Naruto's neck.

Naruto freed himself from Itachi's hold. He took his hand waiting to see if he would pull his hand back, when he didn't Naruto started walking towards the door. On the way out Itachi grabbed his jacket from the chair and closed the door.

Sakura looked with big green eyes to the scene unfolding. She saw the office door being opened and watch the blonde man walk out, what she saw next made her jaw drop to the floor. The young man was holding the hand of her boss. The ever impassive Uchiha Itachi was actually smiling, not a big smile, but a smile none the less.

She watched them walking to the private elevator witch would bring them to the private entrance only a few people knew about. She was just thinking about how Ino would react to this piece of information, when the stern voice of her boss sounded clearly.

"Sakura, I expect nothing but discretion," Sakura just nodded her head and turned to look back at her computer screen. Itachi did not miss the disappointed look.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they walked over to the park Naruto was silently thinking about what Itachi had said to his secretary. _´Why did he not want her to tell anyone? Is he ashamed of us? Is he afraid of what others will think of him?'_ These thoughts kept roaming in his head.

As if reading his mind Itachi stopped walking and tugged at Naruto's hand signaling him to do the same. Naruto turned to him keeping his head down. Itachi grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Naruto, what I said to Sakura was to keep her from gossiping," Naruto looked at Itachi.

"Hhmm I understand, you have a reputation to uphold," Naruto said with a sad voice.

"Yes I have. If she starts gossiping the whole company will know," Naruto bowed his head and nodded his understanding.

"Naruto look at me. I am not ashamed of us. I don't care if anyone knows about us, but I will not tolerate gossiping. They do not need to know that you make me act like a lovesick teenager, " Naruto nodded again, but when he looked up he was smiling.

"So what you're saying is that you don't want your employees to know you have a soft side as well," Naruto said smirking.

"That's right, Naru-chan," Itachi smirked when he heard Naruto's indignant squawk to his new petname.

Itachi lowered his head and gave Naruto an innocent kiss. They resumed walking, with Naruto leading them to his favorite field.

When they got there a blanket was already spread out on the grass underneath a tree. On it were bowls with all kinds of food. There was seasoned rice, sushi and off course miso pork ramen. Hinata had also made some fruits. She had cut up strawberries, little melon balls and grapes. Itachi looked at the sight before him. When he looked back to Naruto he saw the expecting look in his eyes. He smiled and bowed down to him. He brought his mouth to his ear and whispered; "Thank you Naru-koi, this is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Naruto said with a smile that could light the whole park.

"There is just one thing that bothers me," Itachi said with a very serious face.

"What is it ?" Naruto asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Well I thought it was going to be just the two of us, but it seems my rival has made his way over here as well. Curse you ramen!" Naruto started laughing, the sound giving Itachi shivers of pure pleasure.

After settling down on the blanket, they started eating. At times they would both reach for the same bowl, their hands brushing each other. They talked about all kinds of things.

Itachi picked up a melon ball and put it in his mouth. Naruto watched how Itachi ate it with very much interest. '_Oh Kami_,' Naruto was having a hard time concentrating on anything else.

Itachi watched with amusement how his koi was looking at him. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes. Picking up another melon ball, he leaned forward and put against Naruto's lips.

'_You want to play. Okay I'll play_,' Naruto thought getting a little mischievous himself. He darted out the tip of his tongue to lick the little ball. Itachi let it slide over his lips making them glisten with the melon juice. Naruto licked his lips seductively.

Itachi slid the ball over his lips again, but this time he licked Naruto's lips himself. After he was done he took the melon ball between his own lips. He looked at Naruto, his eyes challenging him to 'come and get it'. And of course Naruto came to get it, but Itachi wasn't about to just give it to him.

Naruto closed his lips around the protruding piece of fruit, touching Itachi's lips. They both nibbled on the little ball till they were in full lip lock. It was a sweet kiss, neither one attempting to gain dominance.

"That was delicious Naru," Itachi smirked knowing that Naruto would understand he meant both the picnic and their little game. "Did you make all these things yourself?" Naruto started blushing and rubbed the back of neck.

"Eehh he he, no my friend Hinata did. She is studying to be a cook," Naruto explained to Itachi.

After cleaning up, Itachi settled himself with his back against the tree. Naruto was about to sit down opposite from him, when Itachi grabbed his arm and pulled him down between his legs. He maneuvered Naruto so he was sitting with his back against his chest.

The blonde leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes, Itachi immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde. They sat like that for quite sometime, without saying a word, just enjoying each other.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Naruto sighed after some time.

"Me too koi, but unfortunately life isn't going to allow us that luxury," Itachi said, then kissing his temple.

"I think we should get going, it's getting dark already," Naruto got up and brushed the dust from his slacks. Itachi got up as well and did the same.

"And where would you like to take your hostage next?" Itachi asked smirking.

"Hhmm, let's see. Preferably somewhere isolated, like say a deserted island." Naruto said grinning like a madman.

"I see and what would you do to me once we are there?" Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and twirled him around so he was in his arms. Naruto put his arms around his neck and brought his mouth next to Itachi's ear.

"I would tie you to the bed in my little shag on the beach. I would tear the clothing of your body, then I would do all kinds of naughty things to and with you," Itachi trembled hearing the whispered words. The images the words called to his mind, made him want to ravish his blonde right there and then.

"Kami Naruto, have you any idea what you do to me. I am having enough trouble containing myself as it is and then you go and say things like that," Itachi said groaning.

"Then stop containing yourself," Naruto replied having a hard time himself.

"I don't want to rush things. I don't want you to think I just want you for some fun," Naruto looked in the ravens eyes and his breath caught seeing all the emotions there.

Naruto brought his mouth up as an open invitation to Itachi, who in turn took it and kissed the blonde. He licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto complied immediately opening his mouth and rubbed his tongue against the ravens. They broke the kiss and Naruto slipped out of Itachi's embrace.

He started gathering their things. Itachi soon joined in, throwing away all the disposables. When they were finished packing the basket Itachi took it from Naruto, then they started walking to Naruto's apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they got to the apartment, Itachi put the basket in the kitchen. Naruto started to unpack it and wash the dishes. Itachi grabbed a dishcloth and dried them of.

After they finished the dishes Naruto made them some coffee. They went to the living room where Naruto plopped on the couch after putting down his mug. Itachi settled next to him and as soon as he sat down Naruto snuggled closer to him.

They talked for hours until Naruto had once again fallen asleep, his head resting on his thigh. The raven picked Naruto up and brought him to bed. He undressed him leaving only his boxers on. Then he got out his phone to send a text message. He undressed himself to his silk boxers not wanting to embarrass Naruto in the morning. He got in bed settling behind the blonde who had turned on his side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke opened his phone to read the text message he had received.

_**Otouto, I'm not coming home tonight. Itachi**_

Sasuke closed his phone, stood up and went to bed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It is true what they say; Reviews keep an Author going.  
_

_I just wanted to let you all know that for the next, let's say 10 days, I'll be updating almost daily,_

_just to make sure this story keeps up to date with another site I posted it._

_I hope you'll enjoy this chappie_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

When Naruto woke up the next morning he felt very comfortable, warm and safe. He cracked open one eye to look around for his alarmclock, what he saw was a much more pleasant sight and for a moment he was sure he was dreaming.

Itachi had been awake for some time now and was contently looking at his sleeping boyfriend. He saw how he was slowly waking up. When Naruto looked up into his eyes he gave a small genuine smile. "Good morning koi," he spoke almost lazily.

"Morning," Naruto answered sleepy. He sat up a bit and wiped the sleep from his eyes and then he stretched himself idly.

Itachi was mesmerized by the image Naruto formed, his arms stretched above his head, which he tilted back a little, his face completely relaxed, his back arched with the sheets pooling at his waist.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's eight thirty," Itachi answered.

"Then I better get up," Naruto got out of bed and walked to his dresser to get a pair of boxers, black sweatpants and an orange wife-beater. " If you want I have a pair of sweats here that should fit you," Naruto threw a pair of navy blue sweats to Itachi, who caught them mid-air. The blonde walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

He walked over to the sink, turned on the water and grabbed a washcloth. As he started washing his face he looked up in the mirror. _'Now would be a good time to let him know. If he really cares for me he will understand. If he doesn't, then I'm better of without him.'_

He washed the rest of his body, turned off the water and got dressed. He walked over to the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door and went into his bedroom, were Itachi still was.

Itachi was sitting on the bed, his back turned to the bathroom door. "Itachi, there is something I need to tell you, or better yet, show you." Naruto said softly.

"What is it koi?" he didn't like the tone of voice Naruto was using, but he would wait and see what this was all about.

He was about to turn and face Naruto when he felt him wrap his arms around him from behind, resting his face between his shoulder blades. He felt Naruto tremble slightly.

"Naru, what ever it is, you can tell me," his voice was calm, which wasn't how he felt at all. He put his hands on the arms wrapped around the man's waist.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves and started his story:

"When I was about eight I had one real close friend, his name was Sai. We were always together. When I started violin lessons, he would come and listen. He even started studying piano, so he could accompany me when I had a recital."

"One day we were playing on the playground, we were playing cops and robbers. Sai was the robber and I was the cop. Sai ran in to the building to hide himself and I ran after him. The door he went through had a big window in it and I ran straight in to it. I crashed head first and my face was torn open by the broken glass. I was brought to the emergency room and stitched up, but it left a lot of nasty scars," the blonde shuttered before continuing.

"When I was sixteen, an old friend of the head of the orphanage came to visit her. He is a plastic surgeon, maybe you heard of him, his name is Orochimaru."

"Yes I have heard of him. He is the best in his field," Itachi answered.

"They were talking when I ran in to her office in total panic, cause someone had 'misplaced' my sheet music, again. After getting scolded by Tsunade baa-chan, she introduced us."

"He noticed the scars on my face, even though I had tried to conceal them the best I could. He asked about them and Baa-chan told him what had happened. He asked if we had consulted a surgeon already and she told him that the orphanage had no funds to pay for that kind of medical treatment."

"I told him it didn't bother me that much, that I would conceal them when I had a recital or went out. We talked a bit more about my recitals and music in general. Then he suddenly said he would do the surgery for free."

"So three months later I had the surgery. He had already explained that there would still be some scarring, but not as bad as before," Naruto finished his story with a sigh.

Itachi turned himself and Naruto so he could look at his face. There on each cheek were three whisker-like scars. Even though they were prominent in his face, they somehow fit him. Itachi couldn't help but feel that they made Naruto look more sexy.

"Why do you keep concealing them?" Itachi wondered out loud.

"The first six months I wasn't allowed to use any make-up. So I went without it, but people kept staring at me. Being a teenager makes you feel uncertain about yourself without any reason and having the scars only made it worse," Naruto shrugged.

"Meeting Hiroki and seeing how people act around him made me remember how it was when I was younger. Rejection and loneliness are things I can relate to very well," he felt tears trickle down his cheeks. Thinking back was becoming too much. He started sobbing, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Itachi's heart ached for him. "It's alright Naru-koi," the raven held him tight, rocking gently while whispering words of comfort to him.

When Naruto had calmed down, he lifted his face from Itachi's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I normally don't let it get to me like this," Naruto mumbled.

Itachi lifted his face so he could look at him. "Naru, I love you for who you are, not what you look like." Damn, if that wasn't the biggest cliché in the world, but he did mean it.

Naruto looked at him with surprise, then he chuckled a little trough his tears. "Kami, you sound corny," Itachi snickered for thinking something similar.

"I do mean it koi. Besides, I think you look sexy with those whiskers of yours," Naruto blushed a bright red. Itachi leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

"I love you too Itachi," he laid his head on Itachi's shoulder, sighing in contentment.

"Naru promise me one thing," Itachi said still holding Naruto close to him.

"What is it Chi-kun," Itachi looked at him with a raised eyebrow at hearing his apparently new pet name. Naruto giggled innocently.

"Okay, make that two things to promise," Itachi said half jokingly.

"But seriously, promise me you won't hide your scars from me anymore. They are a part of you," Naruto nodded. Itachi gave Naruto a soft peck on his lips, then continued to kiss each whisker. They hugged a little, when suddenly a loud roar was emitted for Naruto's stomach.

"I guess we should make breakfast," Itachi said with a smirk, Naruto just grinned sheepishly.

"Oh Chi-kun, I wanted to go to the orphanage today, spend some time with Hiroki. I was wondering if you would like to come with me," the blonde looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

"Sure koishii. I would love too," Naruto gave Itachi a bright smile and kissed him.

"But would you mind if I met you there, I'd like to go home and change clothes," Itachi said chuckling at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Sure, you want to go now, or do you want to have breakfast first?" Naruto asked.

"How could I resist when you're offering to make me breakfast," Itachi teased his blonde.

Itachi got up to put on his clothes from yesterday. Naruto looked him over gasping at the sight and almost had a nosebleed. Itachi saw the look on Naruto's face from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

He finished dressing, leaving a very disappointed Naruto on the bed.

"Naru, does Hiroki know of your scars?" Itachi looked over at him.

"I told him about them, but never showed them," the blonde said honestly.

"Why don't you show them today, it'll save you the trouble of concealing and you already know I don't care," Itachi shrugged.

"Okay I will, I don't care either as long as you're with me," Naruto walked over and hugged the now fully dressed Itachi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They met up at the orphanage. Itachi had taken a shower at home and changed into a pair of jeans, on top a light grey sweater. His hair hung loosely over his shoulders.

Naruto was already waiting for him at the entrance. He was wearing a pair of black cargo's with a light blue long sleeve shirt, wearing the sleeves on three quarter of his arm.

Itachi spotted him waiting and leisurely walked over to him. He gave Naruto a little peck on his lips. They walked in together and were greeted by a surprised Iruka.

"Hello Naruto, what a pleasant surprise. Are you here to visit Hiroki?" Iruka asked.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. Yes we are here to see Hiroki. If that's okay?" Naruto asked, looking at Iruka hoping it would be alright.

"That would be just fine Naruto. And who is your friend?" Iruka asked with a very serious expression, but chuckling inwardly, cause he could guess who he was.

Itachi took a step forward and put out his hand towards Iruka. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Itachi, Naruto's boyfriend. Nice to meet you," the older man took the offered hand and shook it.

"Hello, I'm Umino Iruka, Naruto's former teacher. Nice to meet you too," Iruka said chuckling at seeing Naruto avert his eyes slightly blushing.

"I'll go and get Hiroki for you. Should I bring him to the music room or do you want to sit somewhere else?"

"Why don't we go for an ice-cream?" Itachi suggested.

"Eeh I don't think that will be a good idea. Hiroki is still very insecure about his scars," Naruto said, thinking of an alternative. "Well we could go to the gazebo. It's usually very quiet there," Naruto thought out loud.

"Sounds like a great idea. I'll bring him to you then. Oh and I'll bring you some refreshments as well." Iruka said smiling softly.

Naruto and Itachi walked outside into the garden where in the outmost corner was a reasonable sized gazebo. They walked in and took a seat next to each other. Naruto was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt while Itachi just sat back, waiting for what was to come.

Naruto saw Iruka and Hiroki approaching. When the boy saw the blonde he ran towards him, throwing himself in the man's arms. Naruto hugged him tightly. When he released the boy from his hug he turned towards Itachi.

It was a good thing that Uchiha's were so good at hiding there reactions, cause if it would have showed the boy would have probably felt embarrassed. Itachi was shocked to the core by what he saw. Naruto had told him about Hiroki's scars, but this was beyond imagination.

"Hiroki, this is my boyfriend Itachi," Naruto introduced him. Hiroki was blushing lightly and tried to hide himself behind Naruto's legs.

Itachi crouched down so he was at eye level with the boy. He put out his hand and said; "Hello Hiroki, Naruto has told me many wonderful things about you. So I am glad to finally meet you," Itachi kept his hand out for the boy to take. After a few moments Hiroki took the appendage hesitantly. Naruto smiled softly at the two people he cared so much for.

Iruka stood outside the gazebo watching the introduction. He too smiled softly at the scene in front of him. He walked in and put the tray with lemonade and cookies on the little table. "Well, I'll be inside if you need anything, just let me know," he turned around and walked back to the building.

They sat down, Naruto and Itachi next to each other and Hiroki sat opposite to them. Naruto poured drinks for them all and offered them a cookie. They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying their lemonade and cookies.

After finishing his drink Hiroki asked in some kind of sign language—which Naruto understood perfectly, because he and Hiroki had invented it—if Naruto had brought along his violin.

"Sorry kiddo, not this time," Naruto answered.

The seven year old turned to Itachi and asked him in the way if he played any instrument.

"I'm sorry Hiroki, I don't quite understand you. Maybe you can write it in my hand. I know it will take a bit longer, but I think I'll understand you better that way," Itachi replied.

Naruto held his breath in anticipation of Hiroki's reaction. He hoped the boy didn't felt hurt because of Itachi's blunt remark. He watched in amazement as the boy nodded solemnly and walked over to Itachi and started to write the question in his hand.

After he was finished Itachi answered; "When I was younger I played the piano, but is has been a long time since I played."

Hiroki nodded his head to show he understood.

They sat and talked for a bit more, when Naruto got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned over to Hiroki and whispered something in his ear. Itachi was watching the two of them with a bit of suspicion.

Suddenly he ticked Itachi on his shoulder jumping up together with Hiroki and yelled; "Tag, your it." Naruto and Hiroki ran out of the gazebo and it took Itachi less than five seconds to jump up and start running after them.

Naruto was laughing and the child with him was grinning. Itachi tagged Naruto, who in turn ran after Hiroki. Naruto was running away from Hiroki, but wasn't watching were he was going and bumped into Itachi, they both fell on the ground. Naruto was grumbling when he suddenly heard laughing and it wasn't Itachi.

He looked up and saw Hiroki was laughing, with sound. "Itachi, he's laughing. He is actually laughing," Naruto said stunned. The child's laugh was beautiful to Naruto, because he knew that this was the first time in almost 4 years that the boy actually made a sound.

"You better stop laughing and start running Hiroki since you're still it," Itachi said smirking. He got up and started jogging away. Upon seeing the glint in Hiroki's eyes Naruto eeped and jumped up running away. Still grinning Hiroki set pursuit after them. He finally caught Itachi, who had let himself get caught by the boy.

Naruto jogged up to them. "So anyone for another round of lemonade and cookies?" he asked grinning. They walked back into the gazebo and Itachi refilled their glasses, while Naruto offered the cookies.

When Naruto and Itachi were seated again, Hiroki surprised them both by climbing on Itachi's lap. He snuggled close to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Itachi put his arm around the boy supporting his back. The boy's legs were on Naruto's lap, who gently rubbed one of them. After a while both Naruto and Hiroki had fallen asleep, with Hiroki still on Itachi's lap and Naruto snuggled to his side, head resting on his other shoulder. Itachi put his other arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him closer.

That is how Iruka found them, his two boys sound asleep in the arms of this amazing man. He would have never guessed that Hiroki would so quickly get comfortable around someone like Itachi, but then again, being so close with Naruto could do wonders.

"Should I take Hiroki to his room?" Iruka asked. He didn't want to burden Itachi too much.

"No, that's okay. I'll wake them up in a bit and then take the boys to dinner," Itachi replied.

"I don't know if that is a wise idea." Iruka was worried about the boy's reaction to going outside the orphanage.

"Don't worry Iruka-san. I was supposed to have dinner at home with Naruto and my otouto. I'll just call for my car to pick us up right outside and he won't have to cross the street," Itachi assured him. Iruka nodded hesitantly. "What time should he be back here?" Itachi felt Naruto shift, signaling to the raven that he was awake.

"He could sleep over at my place, then I could bring him back tomorrow afternoon. If that's alright with you Iruka-sensei," Naruto suggested.

Iruka thought for a moment. "Okay, he can go with you," he said finally.

"I will call Sasuke to let him know we'll be having another guest for dinner and ask him if he could send the car to come and pick us in an hour," Itachi gently put Hiroki on Naruto's lap and walked away to make the call.

Iruka sat down next to Naruto and the sleeping boy. "It seems you found yourself a keeper, Naruto," Iruka said smiling softly at him.

"Yeah he is a really wonderful man," Naruto smiled gently watching his boyfriend talking on the phone.

"He must be, if you're willing to show him your scars like that," Iruka replied.

Naruto told him of the events since last night.

"Hello otouto. I wanted to ask you if you could inform the cook that another guest will join us for dinner. The boy's name is Hiroki," Itachi told Sasuke about the boy and about his appearance.

"Sasuke could you also send the car to come and get us at the orphanage in an hour. Thank you. I will see you then. Bye," after finishing the phone call, he walked back to the gazebo.

Itachi took Hiroki back in his arms, afraid that the boy would panic if he woke up in someone else his arms. Somehow this little boy had stolen his heart in just the couple of hours he had spent with him. _'I think it is because he and Naruto __seem__ to belong with each other. It's like you can't love one without the other,'_ he mused.

Naruto and Iruka were still in a whispered conversation, when Itachi felt the boy rouse in his arms. He started tossing his head from side to side and began to kick around him. Iruka noticed too. He wanted to jump up and grab the boy from Itachi, but Naruto stopped him. "Let him handle this. I get the feeling that somehow Itachi is the only one who can comfort him now," Naruto whispered to him.

Itachi tightened his grip around the boy and started to whisper soft words of comfort in his ear, rocking him in his arms. Slowly the boy calmed down in his arms. He woke up, looking Itachi straight in his eyes and started crying and sobbing uncontrollably, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi kept soothing and rocking him, stroking his hair. "Ssshhh It was only a nightmare. It's okay Hiroki. It's okay. Naruto and I are here."

Naruto was sitting next to them and rubbed the boy's back soothingly. Iruka watched in amazement how they looked like a real family sitting like that.

Hiroki calmed down with the gentle comfort provided by the two men. Itachi stopped rocking, but kept petting the boy's hair. Itachi looked at Naruto and his breath caught seeing the loving look he was sending to both him and Hiroki.

He knew that this moment was burned in his memory. These we're the people he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Not too long ago these kind of thought would have scared him to death, but not anymore.

"Hiroki, Naruto and I are supposed to have dinner with my younger brother, would you like to come?" Itachi had decided to ask the child to dinner, because he didn't want to force it on him after what just happened.

Hiroki looked at him with a little panic in his eyes. "Don't worry, the car will pick us up right in front of the orphanage and you won't have to get out until we are at my home. And if you like you can spend the night with us," Itachi said with a reassuring voice.

Hiroki bowed his head thinking over the idea. He took Itachi's hand and started writing. After he was finished Itachi started chuckling. "Sure, we'll have a slumber party with the four of us," then he loudly whispered; "But don't tell Iruka-sensei or he'll get mad at us for staying up late and having all kinds of snacks," Itachi winked at the boy, Naruto started snickering, Iruka pretended he didn't hear what Itachi had said, stifling his laugh and Hiroki was giggling.

"Well Hiroki, we better get you cleaned up for your dinner date. It's bad manners showing up in clothing full of grass stains and we should pack you some things for your sleep over," Iruka said. Hiroki got of Itachi's lap and grabbed Iruka's hand walking off to the building.

The blonde snuggled close to Itachi and looked at him with all the love and admiration he felt for him. "That was amazing Chi-kun. You would make a great father someday. Maybe even to him," Naruto said.

"Koishii, I think I understand what you meant when you told me what you felt for Hiroki. I want to protect him and love him," Itachi said smiling softly to him.

When Hiroki and Iruka came back, they were accompanied by the head of the orphanage, Tsunade.

Naruto jumped up and almost hugged the woman to death. "Tsunade baa-chan how are you. I'm so happy to see you," Naruto released her from his death grip.

"Hey gaki, I'm happy to see you too. And what is this I hear about you having a boyfriend," she said with a mock stern face.

"This is Uchiha Itachi, my boyfriend. Itachi this is Tsunade baa-chan the head of the orphanage," Naruto rubbed his abused head after the knock Tsunade gave him.

Itachi put out his hand and she accepted. "Nice to meet you," Itachi said politely.

"I hear you are having a sleepover with these to gakis," Tsunade said grinning at the indignant face Naruto and Hiroki made at her.

"Yes I am," he said smirking.

"Then I will wish you the best of luck, you'll have your hands full with those two," Itachi, Iruka and Tsunade started chuckling at hearing the little hmpf from Hiroki and the indignant squawk of Naruto.

"Behave your self, both of you," Tsunade said giving first Hiroki and then Naruto a hug.

"We will," Naruto promised while Hiroki nodded his head in agreement to Naruto's words.

A boy came running telling them the car had arrived. They said goodbye to Tsunade and Iruka. Walking away Hiroki took both Naruto's and Itachi's hands.

"They really look good together like that, don't they," Tsunade whispered to Iruka, who only nodded his consent.

The three walked to the car and left for the Uchiha estate.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

They arrived about twenty minutes later at the estate. Both Naruto and Hiroki looked like their eyes could pop out of their sockets any second.

Itachi led them up to the front door, which was opened immediately by one of the maids. The raven allowed his two guests go in first and led them to the parlor. They were just about to sit down when Sasuke came in.

"Ah Sasuke, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Naruto. Naruto this is my younger brother Sasuke." Naruto put out his hand, the stoic man took it, looked him over and Hned.

"And this shy little fellow is Hiroki." Hiroki put out his hand too and Sasuke shook it. The raven saw a boy with spiky, auburn hair. He let his eyes wonder lower and was really shocked by the scarring on the boy's face.

He made sure no emotion was reflected on his face and said; "Hello Hiroki it's a pleasure to meet you," but his mind was in real turmoil. _'What sick bastard would do this to a child, no one in their right mind would.' _His blood started to boil with the thought of someone intentionally harming this innocent boy. He really had trouble controlling himself upon seeing the seven year old. Even after what Itachi told him about the boy, he wasn't expecting this. His face looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

"I'll inform the cook that we are ready for dinner," Sasuke said leaving the room.

"Is he always this talkative?" Naruto asked out pure curiosity.

"Actually no, normally he speaks less," Itachi answered. Naruto just gawked at him.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen to announce they were ready for dinner. He really needed the walk to cool down. He was still very shaken by the appearance of the little boy. He had also noticed the whisker like scars on Naruto, but those somehow made him look sexy and somewhat fox like and didn't bother him as much.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the seven year old and was glad Itachi had brought him up to date on the boy's background. He took a few deep breaths and walked back in to the parlor, where the three others still were.

He looked over to the sofa where they were seated. He was amazed by what he saw. Itachi was sitting in the middle of the sofa, on his right side sat Naruto snuggled close to him and on his lap sat the boy, who held one of Itachi's hands in his little one and was writing something his the palm.

Somehow it looked like a perfect little family. His breath caught at seeing the soft look in Itachi's eyes. A look caused by this blonde man and the small child.

"I don't know, you should ask Sasuke," Itachi said, looking up at said man.

"Should ask me what Aniki?" he asked walking further in the room.

Hiroki looked first to Itachi then Naruto, feeling uneasy to approach Sasuke. Naruto gave him a reassuring smile and Itachi nudged him towards his otouto.

Hiroki slowly walked over to Sasuke and held out his little hand. Being the genius he is, he understood that the boy wanted his hand so he could write down his question. So he gave him his hand and concentrated on the letters and putting them together to form words and finally, a sentence.

"Yeah sure, I'll watch a movie with you guys." Somehow he found it very hard to tell the boy no. He looked over the 7 year olds head to his brother and Naruto. Itachi gave him a small smile and Naruto mouthed 'Thank you'.

Just then the maid came to inform them that dinner was being served. They walked to the dining room where Naruto took a seat next to Itachi. Hiroki shuffled about, not really sure were he was supposed to sit.

"Hiroki, why don't sit next to me? " Sasuke asked the shy little boy. He bent down to his ear and whispered not so softly; "That way, if you don't like dinner I can help you get rid of it." Hiroki nodded grinning at the normally stoic man and took his seat next to him.

During dinner the conversations varied from music to life stories of each of them. Itachi was amazed by his otouto. On any other occasion it would take a miracle to get him this opened up and relaxed, with other people. Well that miracle happened to arrive in the form of these two angels.

After dinner Itachi suggested to have coffee in the garden, seeing it was such a warm and inviting evening, so the company of four set out to the garden.

In the middle of the insanely big garden was a huge gazebo. It was almost like a living room, except for the open walls. They sat down on the couches, Naruto next to Itachi and Hiroki next to Sasuke. Coffee was served a few moments later and they resumed conversations again.

Hiroki walked over to Naruto and said in their own little sign language that he wished Naruto had brought along his violin.

"Yes, it would have been nice playing something for you here," he agreed.

Sasuke looked over to Itachi and smirking he said; "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," and walked back to the house.

Fifteen minutes later he was back with a case in his hands. Itachi started smirking at seeing the case, remembering how his mother had tried to get Sasuke to play the instrument. "My mother bought me this violin in hopes of getting me to play it. I tried for a couple of months, but let's just say it isn't my thing." He shuddered thinking of the woman his parents had hired to teach him how to play.

Naruto took the case from him and opened it. Inside was a good as new violin with a little dust on it. In the lid he found some sheet music. He took it out and started to check how badly it needed tuning, he sighed. He started tuning the instrument and after finishing he grabbed the bow and stood up.

Sasuke and Hiroki took a seat next to Itachi on the couch and Naruto walked to a spot opposite his audience. He put the violin to rest on his shoulder and thought for a few moments, then started playing. He had decided to play Debussy's 'Beau soir' which means Beautiful evening.

The music surrounded the three listeners and they each felt like being softly caressed by its soothing sound. The brothers watched in aw how Hiroki closed his eyes, lifted his head towards the sky and started swaying gently to the music, looking like a little angel.

After Naruto finished he received a modest applause from his audience and he bowed to thank them.

Hiroki asked Itachi if he had a piece of paper and a pencil. Itachi opened a drawer of the coffee table and gave him a notepad and a pen. Hiroki started scribbling something down and after finishing it gave it to Itachi to read.

He read out loud; "When Naruto has taught me how to play the violin I will play for you and Sasuke- oniisan ." Both Uchiha's smiled fondly at the boy.

"We would love to hear you play, Hiroki." It was Sasuke who answered.

"Well, I think it is time we went inside. On the way in we can grab some snacks and then pick out a movie to watch," Itachi said.

"Sounds like a great idea," Naruto said putting the violin back in its case and handing it back to Sasuke.

They walked back to the house, Hiroki walking hand in hand with Naruto and Itachi. Sasuke walked behind them, watching the two men swinging a grinning Hiroki in the air between them.

'_They really look like a happy family. Somehow Naruto and Hiroki bring out the best in aniki and I can feel them doing the same with me. ' _He was startled out of his thinking when he felt a hand grab his and tugging on it gently. He looked down to see Hiroki smiling at him. He closed his hand around the little boy's and together the walked into the house.

Inside they decided that Naruto and Itachi we're going to make the popcorn and some finger sandwiches, while Sasuke and Hiroki would gather snacks and drinks. With their arms full they walked over to the living room with the big TV screen.

Itachi took the little boy to a cabinet containing all kinds of movies. After looking over many titles Hiroki picked out Transformers, because that was a really cool movie. Itachi put the disc in the player. He settled on the couch with Naruto cuddled up on his right side, Hiroki on his left and Sasuke on the boy's other side.

Halfway through the movie they decided to take a little break. Itachi was sitting with his back against the right armrest and Sasuke to the left. Naruto had settled between Itachi's legs resting his back against his strong chest. After Hiroki came back he wanted to take a seat in the armchair.

"Hiroki, you can sit with me if you want." Sasuke said to the boy. Naruto watched with amusement how the boy settled on his lap. He was amazed how this insecure little boy and these seemingly cold men felt so at ease with each other. And he felt right at home with them all, like they we're a real family.

"Everyone ready?" Itachi asked. After receiving a nod from the others he resumed the movie.

At the end of the movie Hiroki had fallen asleep against Sasuke. Itachi took him from his brother. "We'll be going to bed now otouto. We'll clean up in the morning," Itachi said walking towards the steps leading up to his wing.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then, goodnight aniki, Naruto," the younger raven said and walked of to his own wing.

After putting the sleeping boy in his pj's, they tucked him in to bed. Both men we're surprised when the boy opened his eyes and asked them in his own way for a goodnight kiss.

They both leaned down and kissed him on his cheeks. Surprising them even more he turned his head first to Itachi to kiss him on his cheek, then he turned to Naruto and did the same with him.

After saying goodnight and turning on a nightlight for the boy, they left the guestroom that was adjacent to Itachi's own bedroom.

The two men undressed themselves, put on some sleeping clothes then got in the queen-sized bed. Itachi laid down and Naruto scooted closer to him, putting his head on his shoulder. The raven put his arm around the blonde and pulled him even closer.

"It's amazing how Sasuke just opened up to Hiroki. I've never seen him this affectionate with anyone since he was little," Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"It seems Uchiha's have a week spot for orphans," Naruto said jokingly.

"Well I guess he just has this aura of innocence around him. He can't hide his feelings even if he wanted to. In that way you two are very much alike," Itachi replied, smiling softly to his blonde.

"I guess so," Naruto agreed. "Sleep well Chi-kun," he yawned his wish.

"Oyasumi koishii." Itachi gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Itachi had just drifted off to sleep when he was woken up, like Naruto, by a blood-curdling scream. It took a few seconds to realize it came from the room Hiroki was sleeping in. They both jumped out of bed and ran to Hiroki, who was screaming in his sleep. They climbed in bed with him. Itachi pulled him gently on to his lap and started rocking back and forth. Naruto sat beside them rubbing his back soothingly.

The boy opened his eyes and looked around him. Upon seeing where he was and who were with him, he started sobbing in Itachi's chest. After he calmed down, the men wanted to put him back in his bed. The boy looked up at them with so much fear and panic in his eyes that they decided to let the boy sleep with them.

Itachi lifted him up, carrying him to his room. They settled in the big bed with Hiroki tugged between them and that is how they all fell asleep.

Itachi woke up the next morning looking at his two sleepovers. He smiled fondly at the sight they made. Hiroki was lying with his face towards him, while Naruto was spooning him and almost clinging to him for dear life. And as he watched them he realized he would do anything he could do to protect them.

'_I can't believe this myself. I can understand about Naruto, I already knew I was in love with him before we even spoke with each other, but how did this boy get into my heart so fast. Maybe because of all the stories Naruto told me about him, but still. Yet I wouldn't want it any other way. And even Sasuke opened up to both of them, but mostly to Hiroki. I guess angels do come in disguise.'_ Itachi mused.

He stayed there watching his angels sleep. It was Sunday so they had all day to themselves, no need to get out of bed early.

After a while Naruto opened his eyes looking at Itachi. A soft smile spread across his lips and Itachi gave into the urge to kiss him. He leaned over, Naruto meeting him half way so their lips met over the head of the sleeping boy.

Hiroki opened his eyes and looked up seeing them kiss. The blonde took notice of his stare and broke away quickly, blushing furiously. Itachi smirked, giving him a wink and kissed Hiroki on his forehead. "Good morning," he said still smirking.

All three of them sat up when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Itachi answered the knock. Sasuke poked his head around the door. "Good morning, I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is being served in thirty minutes." At seeing Hiroki between the two men he raised his eyebrow in question. Itachi answered; "Hiroki had a nightmare and we decided to let him sleep with us."

"Ah I see, well I'll see you at breakfast." The younger Uchiha closed the door and walked back to his room.

"Okay, let's go get washed and dressed for the day, shall we," Itachi announced more than asked. Itachi showed Hiroki to the bathroom adjacent to his guestroom. He turned on the water and set it to the right temperature. After Hiroki was settled in the bathroom he went to his own room hearing Naruto was already taking a shower.

He picked out his clothes for the day and then shed his sleeping clothes to put on a black silk robe. He sat down on the bed waiting for Naruto.

After ten minutes Naruto came out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and dried his hair with a smaller towel. "Nothing like a shower to start the day," he said walking towards the bed where his clothes laid.

"Hhmm, I personally think kissing you is the best way to start the day," he said smirking.

Naruto hit him with his hair towel, running away when Itachi came after him. He ran through the big room holding his towel to keep it from falling, but when he jumped on the bed he let loose and it slipped to the bed. Itachi watched with lust filled eyes at the blonde standing in front of him, naked.

Naruto blushed all shades of red and made a dive for his towel. Itachi snatched it away from him. "Come and get it, koishii," he said dangling the towel in front of him. Never one to pass up on a challenge, the blonde got off the bed. He walked over to Itachi and instead of trying to pry the towel from him, he pressed his lips on his. He started kissing Itachi and the latter was so swept up he dropped his guard. Naruto took advantage of his slip and yanked the towel from his hand, then ran to the other side of the bed. He grinned in triumph waving the towel over his head.

"That was a low blow Naruto and you know it," the raven said in a stern voice.

"I read somewhere that all is fair in love and war," the blonde said smirking.

"I'll get my revenge, you wait and see," Itachi said in an overly dramatic voice.

"Just go and take a shower already. Hiroki should be ready soon too," Naruto said shooing the raven into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the three of them walked in to the dining room. Sasuke was already there waiting. After everyone was seated breakfast was served. Sasuke had told the cook to make all kinds of things so everyone could pick their likings.

There were pancakes, waffles, toast, scrambled eggs, and different things to put on the toast. Hiroki looked longingly at the pancakes which Sasuke saw. "What would you like to eat Hiroki?" the younger raven asked, Hiroki pointed to the pancakes. Sasuke asked if he would like syrup on them and the boy just nodded with a grin plastered on his little face.

While eating their breakfast they talked about all kind of random things. Naruto told them a story about how he had pulled one of his pranks on Tsunade-baachan and what she made him do as punishment when she caught him. "She was livid when she found out I had put itching powder in her clothes. As punishment I had to wash, dry, iron and fold all her clothes for a month. You wouldn't believe the horrors I saw," Naruto said shuddering at the thought of folding the woman's underwear.

After breakfast Naruto took Hiroki upstairs to the bathroom to clean his face, cause the boy had managed to get syrup all over it, leaving the brothers alone at the table.

"Well, otouto. It seems you have taken a liking to the orphans," Itachi said.

"Hn," was the only reply Itachi got.

"Did I tell you how I met Naruto?" he asked, knowing he hadn't told him. Sasuke shook his head.

"It was about nine months ago. I was heading back from lunch and had decided to walk through the park. While walking I heard this beautiful music coming from a little field a bit offside from the main path. I stopped to listen and before I knew it I was sitting on a bench watching and listening. I was so content in listening I completely lost track of time."

"When it was around five p.m. he stopped and left. I realized that after he had left I felt an emptiness that was unexplainable. Somehow I had to hear his music again. Then I heard one of the by standers say he played there every Wednesday afternoon so I decided that I would go and listen to him the next Wednesday."

"That's what I did for six months, every Wednesday I went to park and listened to his beautiful music and with every passing week I felt this strange feeling develop, like I couldn't live with out his presence, even if it was only this one afternoon in the week."

"It took me a few months to understand that I somehow had fallen in love with this young man. I saw how he interacted with the people around him and wanted him to be the same with me. After six months I decided to go and talk with him, get to know him even better, but he had beaten me to a meeting. He came up to talk to me and strangely enough I felt honored that he came to me. He asked me to have coffee with him, unfortunately I had other things to do, so I proposed to have coffee the next evening and that was our first date." Itachi looked at his otouto, who noticed the gentle look in his eyes.

"He seems kind and honest. His music is really something special, when I saw and heard him play last night it was like he bared his soul to us. After his performance I can understand what you told me just now. Naruto and Hiroki are alike; they both have this aura of honesty around them. They can't hide their feelings even if their lives depended on it," Sasuke said with warmth in his voice. In just one night he had gotten attached to the blonde and the little boy. That was what amazed him the most.

There was a comfortable silence between the brothers. And then Naruto came back with Hiroki. They talked for a little longer and then Sasuke excused himself explaining he had plans, but assured he would like for them to have dinner again sometime, then left the three in the dining room.

They went into the living room, noticing it was already completely cleaned up. Naruto and Hiroki plopped down on the couch, while Itachi sat down gracefully.

"So, what would you two like to do now?" Itachi asked his guests.

"Weeeell," Naruto drawled, looking over at Hiroki.

"How about a game of…..Tickle the Uchiha," and while saying the last part the blonde and his little accomplice jumped on Itachi, tickling him on every spot they could reach. All participants were surprised that the raven was actually very ticklish and his attackers used that fact against him every way they could.

Itachi however, was not one to give in without a fight. When he saw an opportunity he started a counter attack on Naruto and soon the blonde was the victim of a vicious tickle attack from a vindictive raven and a little traitor. Naruto was laughing so hard the others thought they would go deaf.

"Please…haha…stop…haha…I…hihi…I…haha…sur…hihi…surrenderrrrr." Naruto huffed out.

Itachi had a smug smile on his face. "Seems we ended up playing Tickle Naruto instead." Naruto mock pouted over his loss, Hiroki, feeling a little guilty for betraying him, walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and a bear hug.

The rest of the day was spent watching cartoons and playing games. When it was late in the afternoon, it was time to take Hiroki back to the orphanage. When they got out of the car Iruka and Tsunade were waiting for them at the entrance.

"So did you have fun?" the busty woman inquired. Hiroki nodded his head with a huge grin on his face.

"We had a wonderful time Tsunade-baachan. We watched a movie and we played games," Naruto explained, sounding like a happy child himself.

"Well I am glad to hear that, boys," Tsunade smiled fondly to her gaki's.

"I'll take Hiroki to put away his bag and then have dinner. I will see you tomorrow Naruto," Iruka said. Hiroki walked towards Naruto and Itachi. He grabbed the raven's hand and started writing.

"Thank you for everything. I really liked sleeping over. It would like for you to visit me sometime. Please say thanks to Sasuke from me."

The raven picked the boy up and hugged him. "You are welcome, I liked it too. Maybe we can do it again sometime. I'll come if Naruto lets me and I will tell Sasuke." He put the boy down again and Hiroki gave Naruto a hug too. "I'll see you tomorrow," then he gave the boy a kiss to his forehead.

Hiroki walked off with Iruka, turning back one last time waving to the men, before entering the building.

"Well it's time for dinner so if you gentlemen will excuse me," Tsunade said.

"Okay Baa-chan, but before you go, would it be possible to talk with you tomorrow before I see Hiroki?" Naruto wanted to discus adopting Hiroki with her and the sooner the better.

"Sure gaki, come and see me at six," she said, curious what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Okay Baa-chan, see you tomorrow."

"Naruto, Itachi, Thanks again for spending time with Hiroki. I have never seen him this happy." She smiled gently at the two men.

"He is a wonderful child so we are happy to spend time with him," Itachi said taking Naruto's hand and intertwining their fingers.

They said goodbye and walked off to the car.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

This was the hardest chapter write and also the longest. XD

You wanna know why?  
Well that's because I wrote my firt freaking lemon.

So please be kind when you review gives puppy dog eyes

But thanx to my lovely beta it came out better then I could ever have wished for.

_**Chapter 10**_

It had been six weeks since that first sleepover. Naruto and Itachi had talked after dropping off Hiroki at the orphanage, about how it would be nice to spend the weekends with Hiroki.

The following day Naruto had a talk with Tsunade about his wish to adopt the boy and about the idea of spending the weekends with the boy. The blonde woman had agreed with the weekend visitations readily.

It took some negotiating to get her to agree with the adoption plan however. The compromise was that, before she would start the procedure, they would have to wait six months to see how Hiroki would respond to being around him. In those six months they would have to spend the weekends and at least one full week with the boy. If this went well, she would evaluate the case and explain the procedure and if he still wanted to adopt she would help him as best she could. Naruto agreed eagerly and proceeded to hug the busty blonde woman. Then he left to meet Hiroki for his first violin lesson.

Hiroki had spent the last 6 weekends at either Naruto's or Itachi's house and they had found out the poor boy was plagued by nightmares. Every time the boy went to sleep, either for the night or just a little nap, he would wake up screaming and crying. When that happened they would comfort him as best they could and at night would let him sleep with them.

After three weeks they coaxed the boy in going outside. It was Sasuke's birthday and Itachi had proposed to go to the zoo. Sasuke had scoffed at the idea at first, but when he thought no one was watching he let a small smile grace his lips. Hiroki had started to panic at the thought of going outside, so Naruto had suggested concealing some of Hiroki's marks, like he used to do his own, because since he had told and showed Itachi about his scars, he didn't conceal them any more. Naruto had taken him into the bathroom and helped him with the make up. When they came out the raven brothers had been astounded with the result, most of the scars were covered completely and it made the boy look like an entirely different person. It had done wonders for the boy's self-confidence.

They went to the zoo and the four of them had a great time. Hiroki had decided that the white tigers we're his favorite animals. They all sat on the bench in front off the Tiger residence, just watching and enjoying each others company.

On the way home Hiroki and Sasuke had fallen asleep against each other on the back seat of the car. Naruto made a photo of the two sleeping together and after developing it he framed it and gave one to each of them.

That same weekend Naruto taught Hiroki how to apply the make up himself, so he could start leaving the orphanage with the other kids. That resulted in Hiroki coming to listen to Naruto play in the park the next Wednesday afternoon, with Iruka and the other orphans.

Though as soon as he had spotted Itachi sitting on a bench, he 'asked' Iruka if it would be alright to go over to him and sit with him. Iruka agreed, watching as the boy went over to the raven and climbed on his lap. They stayed like that until Naruto finished playing and then made his way over to them before going to dinner.

After six weeks Tsunade saw the progress Hiroki was making thanks to the love and care he received from her gaki and his boyfriend. No one would have guessed that the ever impassive Uchiha Itachi would open up like this to the gakis.

Over the six week period Itachi saw how his otouto became more and more attached to Hiroki and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke could be on each others throats, but despite their banters they could be considered friends.

Naruto and Itachi we're taking their relationship very slow. Even though they spend all their weekends together, with Hiroki, they hadn't been intimate in other ways than some making out. They did sleep in one bed, but again, that was all they did.

Naruto was feeling very contradicting things, on one hand he wanted very much to take things further, but on the other hand he was very nervous. He was still a virgin and he was afraid of letting Itachi down. So he decided to talk to Iruka about the matter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Thursday evening and Naruto had asked Iruka if he could talk to him after he finished his lesson with Hiroki. The older man agreed and invited him to come with him to his apartment.

After Naruto finished up and had brought Hiroki to bed he and Iruka left for the apartment. When they got there Iruka let him in and asked if he wanted tea. They went to the kitchen where Naruto took a seat at the table and waited for Iruka to finish making the tea.

"So Naruto, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Iruka asked while putting a cup of tea in front of him.

"I want to know about sex, but if you can't help me that's fine too," Naruto mumbled and started to blush feverishly. Iruka smiled softly when he saw the uncertainty in the blonde's eyes.

"Actually, I think I can." Naruto looked at him, question marks practically hovering over his head. Iruka chuckled at seeing the blonde looking at him like that.

"I had a relationship with a man when I was younger, so there are some answers I can give you." Naruto just lowered his head, still blushing.

After composing himself and willing the blush away he looked up again. "I read some books, but…" Naruto's voice trailed off.

"Naruto, don't expect it to be perfect, especially not the first time. I don't know if Itachi has any experience, so try not to rush anything. Talk to him, if there is anything you are not comfortable with, just tell him. From what I've seen, Itachi cares about you greatly and would do nothing to make you uncomfortable." Iruka gave him a reassuring smile.

"But what if I do everything wrong?" Naruto asked almost desperate.

"Like I said, take things slowly; start with touching each other, then you can take it from there. Tell him when you're uncomfortable, but you should also tell him what makes you feel good." The older man saw how Naruto tried to process the information given to him.

After a while Naruto looked at his father figure and asked; "Iruka-sensei, does it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, yes it will be painful at first, but if you take things slowly the pain will subside and it will become very pleasurable," Iruka explained to the younger man.

Iruka gave Naruto some time to let what he told him sink in. After a while Naruto got over his initial embarrassment and started asking all kinds of questions. The older man tried to answer as clearly as possible.

They talked for quite sometime and when Naruto was satisfied with the answers he got he thanked his sensei. He gave him a hug and wished him a good night before starting the walk home.

On his way home he came up with a little plan. All he needed was the help of a certain raven haired teme. He got out his cell to make a phone call.

"What do you want dobe," was the greeting he received.

"Don't call me that, teme." Naruto all but yelled to into his phone. "Ne, Sas'ke, do you have any plans for this Saturday evening?"

"Not yet, why?" the raven asked him.

"Well, I sort of wanted to ask you if you could watch Hiroki for us then. I want to do something special for Itachi," he said bashfully.

"So, you finally going to take things further?" Sasuke asked very seriously, he knew how touchy the subject was with his best friend.

"I'd like to," Naruto said gratefulness clear in his voice. Even though Sasuke could be a real bastard at times, Naruto knew that he would never make fun of him when it came to these kinds of things.

"I'll watch Hiroki. I could take him to the movies and after that I'll take him to my wing, so you two don't have to be afraid he will interrupt," the raven suggested.

"Thanks teme, that means a lot to me. There are some things you need to know about Hiroki though," the blonde started, but Sasuke interrupted him.

"I know about the nightmares, aniki told me about them. I'll let him sleep in the guestroom and when he wakes up from one I'll let him sleep with me," the younger raven explained.

"You're sure, he can wake up quite a few times during the night," Naruto's voice was laced with concern.

"Don't worry about it dobe. I can take care of him, just make sure you two pamper him in the morning. Make sure he feels wanted," he said with a stern voice.

It amazed Naruto how perceptive the teme could be when it came to Hiroki. "Okay teme, I promise. Thanks again."

They finished the call and after shutting his phone he put it in his pocket and went into his apartment building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, we're off to the movies. Try to enjoy yourselves without us. I know how bored you two get when we're not here." Sasuke winked to Hiroki, who giggled.

This morning Sasuke had asked the boy if he would like to go see a movie with him and sleepover at his wing. He wanted to make sure the boy didn't get the feeling he was being dumped on him by Naruto and Itachi.

"I'm going to miss you very much Hiroki, though I'm glad you're taking the grouch over there with you, " Naruto said hugging the boy while smirking at Sasuke.

"Have fun boys and try not to stay up to late," Itachi said stopping any banter the two were about to start.

"We'll have lots of fun, without you," the last part was directed at Naruto, who just stuck out his tongue as a reply. "And I promise we will try to go to sleep on time," Sasuke leaned over to Hiroki and stage whispered; "As if." Hiroki just giggled again.

"Okay grab your coat Hiroki, we're going to have some fun tonight." They put on their coats and after checking if he had everything, Sasuke and Hiroki left.

"It seems that we are given a rare night off. What would you like to do Naru-koi," Itachi asked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind him.

"Chi-kun, there is something I need to confess," the blonde said looking a bit guilty and maybe a bit anxious.

"Hhmm, what is it koishii?" The raven asked a bit curious.

"Last Thursday I asked Sasuke if he could watch Hiroki tonight. I wanted to have some time for just the two of us. Please don't be mad at me," Naruto looked pleadingly in the ravens eyes.

"How can I be mad at you for wanting to spend time with me," Itachi took Naruto's hand and guided him into the living room. He sat down on the couch, pulling the blonde onto his lap. He tucked his head under his chin while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I think you made the right choice, by wanting to adopt Hiroki and I would love to be a part of both your lives. I have grown quite attached to the boy; I think I can even say I love him."

"But to tell you the truth, I think we need some time for our own relationship to get a chance to strengthen." Itachi shifted the blonde in his lap so he could look at him. His eyes found Naruto's and looked at him intently continuing, "If we want to become a family and provide a stable home for Hiroki, we need to have a stable relationship as well. That means we will need to have time to ourselves."

"I think you are right Chi-kun. I want our relationship to be strong. I want us to become a real family. You and Hiroki are the best things that ever happened to me. I really love that boy," Naruto said, his voice laced with honesty and love.

"I can't imagine my life without you or Hiroki. I know that I don't want this feeling to stop. I want to wake up in your arms every day for the rest of my life, watching together how Hiroki grows up to be a fine young man," Naruto explained while a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"I feel the same way about you and Hiroki. I know this is still very fragile, but I do hope that we can make this into something stable and lasting. I know that I don't want to stop feeling the way I do either." Itachi looked at Naruto.

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against the blonde's, wanting to show how true his words were. Naruto pressed his lips tighter against his showing he understood, he licked the ravens bottom lip, then nibbled gently, asking for entrance.

Itachi parted his lips to give the blonde what he wanted. Naruto slipped his tongue inside the waiting mouth, letting it run over perfect teeth and soft gums. Then he carefully prodded the ravens tongue with his, inviting him to join in a sensual dance.

Itachi broke of the kiss, his self-control was already almost gone. He longed for his blonde so much. He knew Naruto was still a virgin with absolutely no experience what so ever. He himself had never been with another man before and though he would never admit it to anyone, the raven was a bit apprehensive.

He had read a few books on the subject, but that doesn't make one an expert. He had decided that he would talk with Naruto about it. They would need to tell each other what they wanted, but also if anything was unpleasant or painful.

Watching the raven intently Naruto made his resolve. _'Tonight I'll give myself to him. It will be the first step to strengthen our relationship. He has been so very patient with me, so now is the time to act and show him how serious I am about us.'_ Naruto gently nudged Itachi to get his attention, the raven blinked to get his focus back on the blonde in his arms.

Naruto stood from his lap and took his hand tugging slightly, telling him to follow him. Itachi stood and followed the blonde to the stairs. They didn't say a word, the raven still following. Naruto walked to the bedroom, opened the door and led him to the bed. He sat the raven down on the edge of the bed.

He kept facing the raven while taking a few steps back. Itachi kept his eyes on the blonde curious to what he was up to, but not stopping him.

Naruto had made up his mind and was feeling confident in his actions. He would show his body and show his willingness to be with Itachi in every way of the word.

He started to unbutton his shirt with very slow and deliberate movements, keeping his eyes on his soon to be lover. After taking off the shirt, he opened the button and fly of his pants; he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and slid them down seductively.

Itachi's breath hitched, watching the blonde strip for him. When the blonde was done, he watched him walk over to him. Naruto slid to his knees between his legs and started to unbutton Itachi's own shirt. He gently slipped the shirt from his shoulders. He started kissing the revealed torso up to his neck, meanwhile unbuttoning his pants.

Naruto straighten and pulled Itachi up with him. The blonde dropped to his knees again while pulling the pants down slowly, he started kissing the ravens bellybutton, then dipping his tongue inside. Itachi hissed at the sensation, he never realized just how sensitive he was there.

Naruto finished stripping the raven and crawled back up the raven. They stood there watching each others bodies in all their naked glory. Sure they had seen each other naked before, but they never took the time to really appreciate the beauty.

Eyes roved, admiring the others beauty. The little strip act had left them both with raging hard-on's, eyes drifting to each erection. Both we're impressed by the size of the other. Naruto gulped when he thought about being the one who would receive that hard length inside. _'Oh Kami, he is huge, how is that going to fit.' _Naruto had made his decision however, so he would not back down. He trusted Itachi to be careful with him.

Itachi saw the slight distress on the blonde's face and closed the distance between them. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, resting his head on his broad chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around the blondes shoulder, holding him close. They stood like that for what seemed eternity and yet not long enough.

Then Naruto started speaking in a soft voice; "I offer to you my body and with it comes my soul. I trust you to be gentle and loving with both of them. If you accept me, I will ask you to trust me with your body and soul as well." Naruto lifted his head, looking into those dark pools offering his lips for Itachi to accept him as his.

Itachi felt his heart warm with his blonde's words, but it was the look in his cerulean blue eyes that told him that this was not a fling, that he was serious about them, told him he was loved. He lowered his head and took the lips offered to him in a chaste kiss.

"My body and soul belong to you, as yours belong to me. We belong together from now on," the raven whispered against his lips. Naruto kissed him again, and then deepening the kiss Itachi lowered them onto the bed pulling the blonde on top of him.

Itachi's hands wandered in feather light touches over the blondes back up and down eliciting a soft purring like sound from the other. Naruto's own hands were tangled in the raven locks gently massaging the scalp.

Itachi broke the kiss and Naruto laid his head in the crook of his neck. "Naruto, I had sex before, but this will be the first time with another man and your first time, please talk to me. If there is something you like or dislike let me know, not only this time, but every time," Itachi said with concern and affection in his voice.

"I will. Please talk to me too Chi-kun," Naruto replied. Itachi nodded and looked up in the blonde's eyes with a mischievous glint in his own.

Before Naruto could react Itachi flipped them over so he was on top of the blond and started kissing his neck. Naruto made a soft, barely there, sort of humming sound telling the raven that he was enjoying what he did.

Naruto's hands were roaming feather light over the other's back, simply stroking up and down, feeling the muscles flex under his fingertips, earning a soft moan from the man on top of him. Encouraged by the sound he let one of his hands roam lower to the raven's ass, caressing the cheeks in the same way as his back.

The touch was driving Itachi crazy, so he lowered a bit to caress the blonde's nipple. He started licking, circling his tongue around the hardened nub. He heard the sharp intake of breath above him. He looked up not stopping his ministrations, to see if that was a good or a bad sign.

Seeing the pleasured look on the blonde's face encouraged him to go on. He took the nipple in his mouth to tried flicking his tongue over the sensitized nub, then alternate with sucking. Naruto moaned softly in pure pleasure. After he was satisfied with the first nub he gave open mouthed kisses across to the other one, lavishing it with the same attention.

Naruto wrapped his legs around the raven's torso slightly bucking his hips, rubbing his cock against the others chest, causing both to moan. Naruto unhooked his legs and while sitting up pushed Itachi with him. The raven adjusted his position so he was sitting on his knees in front of his koi.

"I want to touch you everywhere," Naruto said in a husky voice. He brought his hands up to put them on the raven's shoulders. At the contact Itachi closed his eyes, to just enjoy the touch. The blonde let his hands wander over his chest, circling the outline of his nipples with his fingertips, Itachi moaned at the teasing touches. His hands slid lower to his abdomen, trailing along the muscles, feeling them move under his touch. He let his hands slide even further down to his swollen cock. He slid one hand around to softly caress the raven's ass again and with one finger of his other hand he traced along the large vein on the underside of his cock. Itachi moaned a little louder, enjoying the bold caresses of his koibito.

Naruto put both his hands on the raven's ass cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. Before Itachi could deepen the kiss, the blonde fox started to kiss his chin, trailing small kisses up his jaw to his earlobe. He took the lobe in to his mouth to nibble and suck the sensitive flesh. Itachi groaned wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside his foxy koi, but Naruto had other plans.

He started trailing kisses along his neck to his nipple, planning to repay the raven for his actions. He took one nub in his mouth and caressed the other with his fingers. Itachi's breath hitched at the sensation, he brought his hands to the other's back and started rubbing circles. Naruto softly hummed in contentment and moved his mouth to the other nub, giving it the same attention as the first.

Itachi was slowly going insane with pleasure; he tried to push Naruto back. The blonde didn't budge and continued to follow the trail his hands made with his mouth. When he came to the bellybutton, he remembered the reaction to his tongue there, so without any hesitation he started dipping his tongue in and out. Itachi let his head drop to look at the erotic image of his fox.

Naruto kissed lower till he reached the proud erection. He licked the drop of pre-cum from the slit, causing Itachi to moan loudly. Next he took the tip in his mouth, slightly sucking.

Itachi felt the hot wet mouth engulf his full length, a swirling skilled and very flexible tongue went from the top of the head downwards. The blonde brought his hands to his hips to keep him from moving too much. He was licking and sucking with different intensity, up and down on the hard erection.

"Nnhh, Naru… I thought mmm… you were a virgin," Itachi moaned, the feeling of his cock in the fox's mouth was like heaven.

Naruto stopped and turned his head away in embarrassment. "I am, but a friend of mine gave me a toy for my eighteenth birthday and suggested I started practicing with it, for my future boyfriend and I did."

" I'm glad you did koi, it feels wonderful. And now you can teach me so I can make you feel it too." Itachi pulled the blonde up to kiss him passionately.

Itachi pushed him to lay back bringing himself on top of the blonde. He trailed kisses along his lover's neck to the little spot behind his ear, nuzzling there. Their erections were aligned and he started to rock his hips gently, the friction from the movement making them both moan. Itachi sped up his grinding and Naruto started to move in unison with him.

They felt the tightening in their abdomen, signalling that release would soon follow. Neither stopped the rocking, longing for that release. Naruto came first, his warm essence spilling between them, crying out the raven's name. Hearing his lovers cry brought Itachi his own release, moaning his koi's name his cum mixing with the blondes.

Itachi rolled on his side, as not to crush his lover. Naruto grabbed his boxers to clean them both up a bit, but before he could wipe them clean, the Uchiha traced his finger through the cum, then brought it to his mouth to suck it clean. He did it again holding his finger for Naruto to do the same. Blushing the blonde took the finger in his mouth, tasting their mixed cum. The taste surprised him, though it was no ramen, it didn't taste all that nasty.

Itachi got up, walking to the bathroom to clean himself up properly. He took a washcloth, wetted it and went back to clean up his fox. He found Naruto laying on his back with his arms folded under his head, a satiated smile adorning his beautiful face. He wiped him clean with the washcloth and threw the thing on the ground.

"What would you say about a little snack and something to drink," Itachi said pulling the blonde in his arms.

"Sounds great, let's go plunder the kitchen," he said grinning.

"Eat as much as you can, because you are going to need all the energy you can get for the second round," the raven said smirking.

"Well three bowls of ramen should do the trick," Naruto said with a sadistic smirk.

"You wound me, talking about your other love so soon after our sweet love making." Itachi grabbed his heart in feigned hurt.

"Maybe we should bring Ramen into our bedroom, so I can enjoy both your company." Naruto suddenly got this vision of a naked Itachi with ramen in the dip of his abdomen. _'Hmm, got to keep that in mind for some other time.'_

"Don't even think about that, there is no way that will happen," Itachi said with a stern voice, seeing the dreamy, lustful look in the eyes of his fox.

"You're no fun," Naruto said sticking out his tongue.

"Come on koi, let's go to the kitchen." Itachi grabbed his pajama pants and threw a pair of sweat pants to Naruto.

They walked down to the kitchen, making themselves some sandwiches, grabbing some left over sushi from Sasuke and something to drink, they headed back upstairs.

They sat on the bed having a nice bedroom picnic all the while talking about all kinds of things. Itachi picked up some sushi, bringing it to Naruto's mouth so he could take it. The blonde grabbed his wrist, then took the sushi. After chewing and swallowing he proceeded to lick the ravens fingers clean. The raven remembered that talented tongue licking another part of his body and got hard again. "Koi, if you keep this up we won't be able to finish our snacks," Itachi said, his voice husky. Naruto just snickered in response, but stopped any way.

They finished all the food and their drinks. Naruto offered to bring the dishes to the kitchen and went downstairs to do so. In the mean time, Itachi went to one of his dressers and got a bottle of lube and a condom. He put the items on the nightstand for easy access.

When the blonde came back he climbed on the bed next to Itachi, who sat with his back against the bunched up pillows at the headboard, he cuddled up to him. The raven carded his fingers through the blond tresses.

Naruto had seen the items displayed at the nightstand and even though he was embarrassed he still felt the need to talk with Itachi about their next step.

Burying his head in the crook of the ravens neck he said; "Chi-kun, I'm scared."

Itachi looked down, waiting for him to continue, when he didn't he asked; "What are you afraid of, Naru?"

Burying his head even deeper he replied; "Well,… you're so big…I'm afraid it wont fit." Naruto felt his face burn up even more.

" I read some books and most of them said that it is important to prepare your partner before the actual penetration. It also said how to do this, but that will only make it less painful, but that pain should subside eventually." Naruto looked up at Itachi, his eyes still showed some traces of fear, but there also shone trust in them. "If it is too painful, we'll stop. Okay?" Itachi looked at Naruto who nodded his consent.

Itachi continued to card his fingers through the soft blonde tresses, not in any hurry. After a while he felt the blonde relax against him, so he let his other hand roam over the tanned body. Naruto stretched himself while the raven slid down a bit, licking and nibbling on the blonde's neck. Naruto kept his arms up, making his skin and muscles taut. It was to show his trust and surrender towards the raven.

Itachi laid butterfly kisses from the tanned neck all the way down to the bellybutton. He started nipping and licking the sensitive flesh there while he freed the blonde from his sweatpants. Itachi slid lower, licking the proud erection, making Naruto purr in delight when he felt his lover's tongue slide up and down his shaft.

Carefully he took the head in his mouth, deciding to let his instincts take over. He started circling his tongue around the tip, ripping a loud moan from the fox's throat. Encouraged he slid a bit down the shaft sucking a little. He started bobbing his head, taking a bit more of the shaft in his mouth with each downward motion. Naruto started to buck his hips lightly, Itachi held his hips down gently. The blonde brought his hands down and splayed his fingers through the raven hair.

Itachi reached over to the nightstand for the lube and condom. Naruto, lost in pleasure, heard a faint plopping sound, but paid no attention to it. Itachi coated his fingers royally so he could prepare his love.

He looked up into blue eyes letting his cock slip out of his mouth with a pop. "I want to prepare you now Naru, is that okay?" he asked, never breaking the eye contact. The blonde nodded slowly, still a little afraid, but trusting Itachi to make him feel good.

Itachi lowered his head, taking his cock back in his mouth. After bobbing his head a few times, he circled one finger round his entrance, then carefully pushed it in. As a reflex Naruto started to pull away, but Itachi's hand kept him in place. He waited a bit before he started moving his finger in and out of the tight hole.

Naruto started panting lightly with the sensation of a mouth around his cock and the finger moving in his ass. When the blonde started moving to match the rhythm of the thrusting finger, the raven took that as a sign he could put in the second finger. Naruto hissed, feeling a slight burning sensation, but that was drowned out because Itachi gave a harsh suck on his cock at the same time.

Soon Naruto adjusted to the added finger and started moving again. The raven started to make a scissoring motion to stretch the tight hole. He rested his third finger against the skin next to the puckered hole and as soon as he inserted it he swallowed the blondes cock whole. Naruto bit his lip, breaking the skin and some tears rolled down his cheeks at the stinging pain caused by the third finger.

Itachi held his fingers still so his love could adjust to it. After the blonde calmed down a bit, he started moving the fingers in and out again. Naruto's breathing was heavy as he still felt a slight burning sensation, but that was soon replaced as Itachi brushed one of his fingers against a bundle of nerves, sending a jolt of pleasure through the blonde's body.

The raven brushed that bundle a few more times before Naruto started riding the fingers, wanting more of that addicting pleasure. Itachi pulled his fingers out, smirking when he heard the disappointed whimper coming from his fox. He sat on his knees and grabbed the lube and condom, but Naruto took them from him and started tearing the condom wrapper. He looked into the dark eyes asking if what he was doing was alright, Itachi nodded his consent. He closed his eyes when he felt the protection being rolled over his shaft by skillful fingers. He moaned when those same fingers fisted his cock, coating it with a generous amount of lube.

He grabbed the blonde's wrist, effectively stopping his movements. Naruto looked at him puzzled. "Lay down Naru," was all he said and started to gently push him back to the mattress. Naruto spread his legs wider so the raven could lay between them. Itachi positioned himself against the puckered hole and started pushing in carefully.

Naruto felt that stinging pain again and couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Itachi stopped pushing and kissed away the salty tears. "I'm sorry Naru, do you want me to stop?" concern laced his voice.

"I'm okay Chi-kun," he smiled bravely. Itachi nodded and started moving again slowly.

"You're so…tight koi," Itachi panted. When he was sheathed completely he laid on top of the blonde waiting for him to adjust.

"You can move now," Naruto whispered after a few minutes. Itachi started rocking his hips in a gentle rhythm while kissing him passionately, both moaning into the kiss. Itachi started pulling out further and thrusting back in, picking up speed. He moved a little and suddenly Naruto arched his back moaning loudly.

"Aahhh….Chi…do…that…again," the blonde panted.

Itachi angled his hips and started moving again, making sure he hit the bundle of nerves with every thrust. Naruto's cock was caught and rubbed between them. The sensation of the rubbing and the thrusting was making the blonde go crazy.

"Nnn Chi…faster…harder…please,' he moaned.

Itachi picked up his pace and started thrusting harder. Naruto put his arms around the raven's shoulders, pulling him closer to him. He started kissing, licking and nibbling on his neck, which sent a jolt of pleasure through the raven's body. He moaned the blonde's name in his pleasure.

"Aaah…I'm…so…close…Chi." Hearing the words he grabbed the blondes erection and started pumping him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. "Come for me…my fox," Itachi whispered in his ear. That send Naruto over the edge, screaming Itachi's name as he came. Itachi came as Naruto's passage tightened around his cock, and he moaned Naruto's name.

After they regained their breath Itachi rolled off Naruto and pulled out of him. He got up to get a wet washcloth to clean them up. When he finished cleaning he laid down beside Naruto who immediately cuddled up to him.

"Are you okay koishii?" the raven asked while wrapping his arms around the blonde.

" Hhmm, yeah just a bit sore that's all," Naruto said yawning.

"So, no regrets?" Itachi looked at his blonde.

"Nope, none and you?" he asked a little insecure.

"No regrets, you were wonderful," he said, then placed a kiss on his forehead. "Lets get some sleep, shall we," he smiled at the site of his fox, who was already half asleep.

"I love you Naru, oyasumi."

"I love you too Chi, oyasumi."

TBC


	12. Sasuke's and Hiroki's night out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

Here is a little (side)chapter. I got a request to write it and thought it was a good idea.  
Like I said, it's short, but sort of a character description for Hiroki.

I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

_**Sasuke's and Hiroki's night out**_

"Okay Hiroki, lets see if we have everything? Popcorn, check. Drinks, check. Chocolate, check. Wine gums, check. Chips, check. Tickets, check." Hiroki waved the tickets and Sasuke balanced a tray with all the snacks, sweets and drinks they bought.

They went to their designated seats at the beginning of the row and settled themselves for the movie, which should start any minute now, well the previews that is.

"Hey Sasuke, is that you," the raven heard from behind him, followed by a little squeal. _'Oh great from all people to run into it has to be that clingy thing.'_ Sasuke grimaced to Hiroki, but turned to greet anyway.

"Hey Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo. How are you guys," Sasuke asked his friends.

"We're cool, haven't seen you in a while though," Suigetsu said.

Hiroki looked the group of friends over. The one called Suigetsu had strange blue hair and it looked like his had his teeth moderated to look like shark teeth. The other guy, he assumed was Juugo, was big, had bright red spiked hair and strange tattoos on his arms, but he had a friendly face.

"Move it squirt, I wanna sit next to _my_ Sasuke-kun," the girl called Karin said. Hiroki didn't like her. She was way to clingy with Sasuke and she had purple hair and glasses that made her look like one of his teachers.

Hiroki cringed when she made a move to shove him out of his seat. He closed his eyes waiting for the shove to come, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke stopping her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Sorry Karin, but he is sitting next to me, so take another seat," he said in a voice as cold as ice. Karin swallowed and nodded.

"Who's the kid Sasuke? Don't tell me you turned out to be a father," Suigetsu sneered.

"This is Hiroki, and no I'm not his father. It's a long story, but if anything I'm sort of his uncle." Sasuke explained to the three. "Hiroki, these are friends of mine. This guy over here with the shark teeth is Suigetsu, the big guy over there is Juugo and she is Karin." Sasuke introduced. Hiroki waved in greeting to the strange group.

"He doesn't say much, does he," Suigetsu remarked.

"Maybe he is just shy with strangers," Juugo said, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

"He's just strange, if you ask me," Karin scoffed.

"Well no one asked you Karin," Suigetsu smirked at her.

Sasuke leaned over so he could whisper in Hiroki's ear. "Is it okay if I tell them a little about you? I promise they won't tell anyone, if I ask them not to."

Hiroki looked at Sasuke a little sacred of people rejecting him when they find out he is an orphan and scarred. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and started writing frantically.

"What if they hate me for being an orphan? That woman Karin already seems to hate me." Hiroki's eyes were watery with unshed tears.

"Don't worry about that, they won't." Sasuke assured him.

"What are you guys whispering about, nothing bad about us I hope," Suigetsu joked, seeing the boy's frightened face. Even though he seems weird, he actually has a very weak spot for kids, just like Juugo.

"No nothing bad, I asked him if I could tell you guys a little bit about him. The most important thing to know for now is, that he doesn't speak with his voice, but writes what he wants to say on your hand. I'll tell you the rest after the movie, okay?" They all nodded and took seats on Hiroki's left side. Juugo took the seat next to the boy, next to him was Suigetsu and beside him sat a moping Karin.

The movie started and all four guys were completely lost in it. Karin was still sulking about not getting to sit next to Sasuke. Suddenly she felt a little tug on her sleeve and looked up to see Hiroki standing in front of her. She quirked her eyebrow in askance when the boy grabbed her hand to turn it with her palm up. The three guys kept an eye on them.

"Would you like some popcorn or something else to snack," the auburn haired boy asked, surprising her.

'_Wow even after I was mean to him, he still wants to share with me. Oh maybe Sasuke-kun told him too, because he felt bad for me not being able to sit next to him.'_ Karin contained the squeal she wanted to let out at that thought.

"Sure I would like some popcorn, thank you," she said in her sweetest voice, hoping Sasuke would hear it. She soon realized that maybe it was the kids own idea, seeing how he offered the same to the other, including Sasuke.

Hiroki went to sit down again and they watched the rest of the movie, passing snacks to one another. Karin even seemed to warm up to the little boy.

After the movie Hiroki asked Sasuke if they all, could get some pizza and his friends were surprised when he agreed. It seemed the boy did wonders for Sasuke's social behavior. They walked over to the little pizzeria and took seats in a boot in the back of the place.

"So, tell us about Hiroki here," Suigetsu said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

The waitress came to take their order and after she left, Sasuke looked at Hiroki to see his reaction, when the boy nodded his consent he started telling them a bit about the boy, leaving out the details about the abuse, but still telling them enough to understand why he doesn't speak.

The waitress came back with their order and the all started eating.

"So that's why you wear make-up," Suigetsu remarked.

"How could you tell?" Juugo and Sasuke asked simultaneous.

"He, if you're around Karin as long as I have been, you pick up a thing or two about those kinds of things," the blue haired man replied grimacing.

Karin smacked him on the head for that remark, Hiroki giggled, Sasuke snorted and Juugo just shook his head.

"How did you meet young Hiroki here?" Juugo asked smiling at the boy.

Sasuke told them about Naruto and his brother and how they introduced them. Hiroki took it from there, with some help from Sasuke and told them all about how Naruto played violin for him and that he was teaching him how to play. Sasuke gave a small, but genuine smile at the boy's enthusiastic storytelling.

After finishing their pizza Sasuke stood up to pay the bill, but was stopped by Karin who shook her head and went over to the counter to pay for them.

"Wow, you must have made one hell of an impression kid, Karin isn't know for spending her money on others," Juugo said.

"Except when it's for Sasuke-kun," Suigetsu said, imitating Karin's voice, earning him another smack to the head, cause said woman returned to hear him mock her.

"Thank you Karin, that was very nice of you," Sasuke thanked her, resulting in a squeal and a dreamy eyed look. He rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

They walked out of the pizzeria and turned to say goodbye. Hiroki walked up to Karin and surprised everyone by hugging the purple haired woman. She started blushing, but returned the hug cautiously. Three men stood there watching the two with a tender look in their eyes.

Hiroki and Karin released each other and the boy walked over to Suigetsu and Juugo. Suigetsu, being the tough guy he was, gave the boy his hand and after shaking hands he ruffled the boy's hair. Juugo bent his knees so he was more to the boy's level and was given a hug too.

"You're a good kid Hiroki, maybe we can go and eat pizza together again sometime," Juugo said ruffling the boy's hair as well.

Hiroki smiled brightly up at all three of Sasuke's friends, who smiled fondly back at him. After they waved goodbye Hiroki took Sasuke's hand and they walked back to the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay kid, lets put our coats up and get some things to snack from the kitchen, then we'll go to my room," Sasuke said putting away their coats.

They walked to the kitchen; Sasuke went straight to the fridge to get his left over sushi. He started cursing softly. "Damn it, where is my sushi. Couldn't they have taken something else?"

Hiroki looked up at Sasuke, he had save his onigiri for tonight as well, so he held it up to the youngest Uchiha for him to take.

"Thank you Hiroki, but that is your onigiri so you enjoy it," the raven he disheveled the boy's hair for the third time that night and smiled at him.

Hiroki took his hand writing; "Sasuke daisuki, that's why I want to share it with you." Hiroki smiled a beautiful smile. Sasuke hugged the boy with all the warmth he felt for him.

"I like you to Hiroki, very much. And if you still want to share I would love some onigiri," Sasuke said sincere.

They gathered everything they would need for the rest of the evening and went up to Sasuke's wing.

"Okay Hiroki, let's put on our pj's and then we can play a game or watch some TV, what ever you like." The raven grabbed his sleeping clothes and tossed Hiroki his bag so he could get his own.

After changing for the night, Hiroki got a book out of his backpack. He gave it to Sasuke, then took his hand and wrote; "Would you mind reading this to me? Iruka-sensei told me to read it, but I would really like it if you read it to me."

"Sure kid, did you start reading already or do I have to start at the beginning?" The youngest Uchiha asked while looking at the summary. The boy pointed at the first page, signaling for the raven to start there.

They settled on the big bed and Sasuke started reading the book. After reading two chapters he noticed the boy had fallen asleep. He closed the book and put it on his nightstand. He eased the boy down so he could lay beside him. He turned of the light and slipped in under the covers.

Hiroki immediately cuddled up to him.

"Oyasumi Hiroki." Sasuke placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours of sleep, the boy woke up screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks and sweat glistening on his brow. Sasuke held him tight, whispering soft words of comfort to him. It broke his heart to see the look of fear and desperation in the small boy's eyes.

After a while Hiroki had calmed down and Sasuke kept him in his arms while they both fell back to sleep. They slept like that for the rest of the night without any other nightmares.

TBC


	13. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Naruto woke up in the warm and secure embrace of his lover with mixed feelings, on one hand he felt very happy and satiated, on the other hand he felt like strangling Itachi for giving him a sore ass. If he didn't love the raven haired man so much he would have done just that, for certain.

Naruto tried to get out of bed to go to the bathroom, but that proved to be a real challenge. Itachi stirred in his sleep and instinctively tightened his hold on the blonde. "Itachi could you maybe let me go for like five minutes, so I can take some aspirins and a shower?" Naruto asked with a bit of amusement.

Itachi cracked open one eye and mumbled; "I don't want to." Naruto laughed softly and started prying the arms of his lover from his waist, to no avail.

"Chi-kun, we can't stay in bed all day you know; besides I promised Sasuke we would pamper Hiroki in the morning." Naruto had finally managed to pry the raven's hands of off him.

"I'm still tired Naru, so just stay in bed with me and sleep for another hour or two," the raven complained.

"What are you complaining about, I'm the one with the sore ass," the blonde stated a mock pout on his face.

He suddenly got a brilliant idea if he said so himself, which he did. He cuddled up to Itachi and whispered huskily in his ear; "Chi-kun, I'm going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"That's playing dirty Naru." Itachi turned around, faking the act of ignoring his blonde lover.

"Well actually I was hoping to get cleaned up, but I wouldn't mind getting down and dirty first," he tried to persuade the raven.

Itachi was out of bed in no time, practically dragging the blonde into the bathroom. Naruto laughed wholeheartedly at the 180 degree turn about Itachi had made.

After entering the bathroom, Itachi turned on the hot water and pulled Naruto in his arms, kissing him passionately, meanwhile checking if the water was the right temperature. Still lip-locked with the blonde he stepped under the spray of water, pulling the other with him.

Itachi broke away from the blonde's mouth only to start nipping and kissing from his jaw to his neck, eliciting a moan from his lover. Naruto let his hands roam over the raven's back and shoulders with feather light touches. Itachi slid lower till his mouth was latched onto a nipple, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub, taking the other between his thumb and index finger, and lightly rolling the nub.

Naruto let his head fall against the tiled wall and moaned loudly. Itachi slid even lower and was just about to take the head of his lover erection into his mouth, when they heard the door to the bedroom burst open.

Naruto's head shot up and pushed Itachi gently away from him. The raven groaned in displeasure. The blonde just rolled his eyes and grinned at the pout Itachi gave him.

"We're in the bathroom Hiroki, just give us fifteen minutes and we'll be with you," Naruto shouted to him.

"Lets just wash ourselves and then I'll get us some clothes to put on," Itachi said, lathering up his own body with soap, then moving over to do the same for Naruto.

Fifteen minutes later the raven stepped out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist, to grab some sweatpants and underwear for them both, finding Hiroki sprawled out on the bed, while Sasuke read to him from a children's book.

Sasuke looked up from the book smirking. "Did we interrupt something Aniki? " The youngest Uchiha asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"No otouto, we were just taking a shower. We will be with you two in a moment," Itachi replied in a tone of voice that gave nothing away before he walked back into the bathroom.

After a few more minutes the two lovers came out of the bathroom. Naruto plopped down besides Hiroki who was in the middle of the queen-sized bed, with Sasuke on his other side and Itachi sat down on the foot end of the bed.

Naruto grabbed the boy and put him on his lap, hugging him tightly. Both Uchiha's looked with tenderness in their eyes at the two.

"So how was your night with grouchy over there?" Naruto asked, grinning behind his bangs at the glare Sasuke send him.

Using the sing language he and Naruto had developed, Hiroki started telling; "We went to the movies first, some of Sasuke-niisan's friends came and we watch the movie together. It was about a robot who was lonely and then fell in love with a robot girl which came from outer space. After the movie we went for pizza with his friends and we had a lot of fun. Then we said goodbye to his friends and we went home. Sasuke-niisan read me from this book and I fell asleep."

"Sounds like you had a really fun night Hiroki," the eldest Uchiha said ruffling the boy's hair. The boy nodded his head vigorously to Itachi's statement.

"And how was your night?" the youngest raven asked smirking.

"Oh, we talked and then went to bed early," the blonde stated grinning from ear to ear.

"See, I told you they would miss us and get bored," Sasuke winked at Hiroki and the boy just giggled in return.

"We missed Hiroki alright, but you, not a moment," Naruto stated smirking and then sticking out his tongue to Sasuke.

Hiroki had crawled over to Itachi and climbed on his lap. The boy looked up at him and they both grinned at the antics of the other two males.

They all got off the bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Tuesday and late in the afternoon when Naruto's cell phone rang. He looked and saw the caller was Itachi. He excused himself and instructed his student to keep practicing till he got back.

"Hey handsome, what's up?" the blonde answered the call.

"Hello Naru, I wanted to let you know that I have to go on a business trip tomorrow. It will be a two week trip unfortunately," Itachi told him.

"Oh," was the only thing the blonde could think of saying.

"Would you mind if I came by tonight to say goodbye?" the raven asked.

"I would like that very much," Naruto said timidly.

"I will come to your place at seven," Itachi said in a soft soothing voice.

"Okay, see you tonight Chi-kun," Naruto tried to sound happy, but the raven could hear his disappointment.

"Bye Naru-koi," the raven said, and then hung up the phone.

Naruto went back to his student, but for the rest of the time he was too distracted to really focus on his teaching, fortunately most of the students for that day, were advanced.

After his last student went out, he cleaned up the studio grabbed his things and locked up on his way home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi had left the office earlier then usual, to go home and pack. He figured that if he took care of everything now, he could spend the night at Naruto's and call his chauffeur in the morning to get his luggage, before picking him up at the blonde's place.

So he packed his things for the trip and then packed some things to take with him to Naruto. After a quick shower, he got his things and left home.

Itachi parked his car in front of the apartment building. He walked to the door and opened it with the key Naruto had given him 2 weeks before. On his way over he had stopped by the blondes favorite ramen restaurant and picked up some take out for them, he felt he owed that to him for leaving so suddenly.

He took the elevator to Naruto's floor. It was six a.m. and he knew the blonde would be home in about fifteen minutes. He opened the door to the apartment and put his things in the bedroom.

Then he went to the kitchen and started to set the table. In the space between their plates, which stood opposite from each other, he put two candles and between them a little vase with a single red rose. He placed all kinds of candles around the kitchen. He put some of the food in bowls and just as he was finished, he heard the door open and close, signaling his lover was there.

Naruto had just taken of his shoes and coat, when two strong and warm arms wrapped around him from behind. He put his head on the other man's shoulder and looked up into those gorgeous dark pools.

"Hey handsome," he whispered. Itachi lowered his head and gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey yourself," was the raven's response. Naruto turned around in his arms and wrapped his own around the man's waist, putting his head on his shoulder again. They stood in silence like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other.

Itachi released the blonde. "I took the liberty of setting the table and arrange dinner for us, so if you would be so kind to join me." Putting out his arm, the blonde took it and let himself be escorted to the dining room, a.k.a the kitchen.

Naruto smiled tenderly at seeing the romantic setting his lover had created. Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve such a wonderful man. Though many thought of the Uchiha as cold and emotionless, Naruto knew very well this was just a façade he put up for the world.

"My, you really out did yourself this time Chi-kun," the blonde teased his lover.

"Well I had to. I was hoping to get lucky tonight," the raven smirked while pecking his blonde lover on the lips

"That sounds like fun, but I think we should pay Hiroki a visit tonight to tell him you're going on this trip. After that we will see how lucky you will get," the blonde stated.

"I think your right koi besides, I would like to say goodbye to him too." Itachi pulled the blonde in his arms.

"Maybe we could ask Baa-chan if Hiroki could sleep over tonight," Naruto suggested. "Which would mean, you get very lucky, sleeping in one bed with your two favorite boys," the blonde teased.

"Well what could a man want more for his going away present," Itachi said smiling gently.

"I'll call Baa-chan as soon as we're done eating, so let's eat." Naruto walked over to the table. He was starved and the food was there for the take.

True to his word, Naruto called as soon as they finished dinner. Itachi offered to do the dishes in the meantime.

"Tsunade said it was fine, because they have summer break now," the blonde said walking back in to the kitchen.

"Fine, let me dry these off and then we'll go pick him up." Itachi walked over to the blonde and grabbed a dishcloth and started drying off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They got out off the car and were greeted by Hiroki, ready with his backpack. He only had to bring his school stuff, because he still had clothes at the blonde's place.

Naruto got out off the car and before he could even close the door, he had an arm full of boy. Naruto released Hiroki, the little guy turned to Itachi, who had come up next to the blonde, to hug him too.

"Ready to go, Hiroki?" Naruto grinned at the boy, knowing his answer. The boy nodded his head and jumped in the backseat of the car.

"I guess that says it all," Itachi said smirking.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, bye Iruka-sensei," the blonde said grinning at the older male.

"Bye Naruto-kun, Itachi-san, Hiroki," Iruka said smiling gentle at them.

"I'm taking Hiroki with me to the park tomorrow and he can go back with you and the others after that." Naruto said stepping into the car.

"Okay Naruto, I'll see you two tomorrow then," Iruka replied, waving at the three in the car as they drove off.

The threesome was sitting on the couch, Hiroki between the two adults. They had told him earlier about Itachi's business trip and that he would be gone for two weeks. The boy had been sad and tried hard not to shed tears, for he would really miss the raven, but the promise off a souvenir made up for a lot.

"Koi seeing how I have to miss tomorrow's performance in the park, would you do me and Hiroki the honor of playing a few pieces on your violin?" Itachi looked at Naruto, his eyes almost begging him.

"Sure Chi-kun. I would love too. Is there anything in particular you would like me to play for you?" the blonde asked while getting his violin case and sheet music.

"You choose koi, I love everything you play," the raven said.

Naruto got out his violin and decided what to play. Meanwhile Hiroki climbed on Itachi's lap like he always did when they would listen to the blonde. Snuggled in the strong arms of the raven the boy closed his eyes, as Naruto began his song.

Itachi was mesmerized by the sight of Naruto, standing in front of the huge glass sliding door, illuminated by the pale moonlight. It gave his skin a light golden shine and his hair glowed, making him look like an gentle and calm angel.

The blonde played two more pieces before putting away his violin and sit back next to Itachi and Hiroki. The boy had fallen asleep sometime before and they decided it was time for bed. Itachi moved the sleeping boy so he could carry him to the bedroom, where Naruto undressed the boy and put him in his pj's.

After getting themselves ready for bed, they climbed in both on one side of the sleeping child. They snuggled close to each other and fell asleep.

Somewhere during the night Hiroki woke up shaking and crying, clinging to Itachi for dear life. The raven wrapped his arms around the boy and comforted him, like he had done so many times already.

After the boy had calmed down, Itachi asked what the nightmare was about. The boy looked away, almost if he was ashamed. He grabbed the little notebook they had given him, so he could write down his dreams, good and bad.

When he was finished he gave the little booklet to Naruto to read, still sniffling face buried in Itachi's shoulder. The raven kept rocking him, till the boy fell asleep again.

Itachi looked up when he heard soft sobbing coming from Naruto, alarmed he pulled the blonde close to him.

"What is it koi," he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"This dream was bad in it self, but what he wrote underneath really broke my heart Chi-kun." Itachi said nothing, waiting for him to explain.

"To make a long nightmare short, he dreamt you and I died. This is what he wrote last: _Please don't leave me, like my real daddy did. I can't really remember him. I only remember my uncle and all the pain and loneliness, but since I met you I wasn't lonely anymore. I love you both so much._" Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up to see tears streaming down the ravens cheeks.

After they collected themselves, they laid back on the bed and held each other tight, with Hiroki between them, falling back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning they woke up early, so they could have breakfast together before Itachi had to leave for the airport.

Naruto and Hiroki did the dishes, while Itachi showered and got dressed to leave. Naruto had just turned on the water so he could wash the plates they had used, when a piercing shout came from the shower.

Realizing that by him turning on the water Itachi got a cold shower, both Naruto and Hiroki burst out laughing at the raven's expense. Said raven came in to the kitchen, with a towel wrapped around his waist, threatening to put them both under the cold shower, if they didn't stop laughing and turn off the water.

Still snickering Naruto turned off the water and helped a giggling Hiroki dry the dishes. They were just finished, when Itachi came back into the kitchen fully dressed in a black suit with a blood red button up shirt and a black tie. His hair was in a low ponytail with his bangs framing his face. Naruto let out a soft whistle and Hiroki looked in awe at him.

"Looking good handsome," the blonde said, while circling around the raven.

"Thank you koi, you don't look so bad yourself," Itachi said wrapping his arms around his lover. Suddenly the doorbell rang, signaling that Itachi's chauffeur was there to pick him up.

"Seems it is time to go koi," the raven said. He leaned down to kiss Naruto passionately. They broke the kiss and Itachi let go of him. He walked over to Hiroki and picked him up, hugging the boy.

"I will miss you, little one." He placed a kiss on the boy's cheek. "If you and Naruto behave, I will take you two out for dinner when I get back," the raven said, receiving a pout from Naruto and an even tighter hug from Hiroki.

Itachi walked over to the blonde, with the boy still on his arm. He wrapped his free arm around his lover and pulled him closer. "I love you both." He let go of Naruto and put Hiroki back on the floor.

Naruto and Hiroki walked Itachi to the door. He kissed Naruto chastely on the lips one last time and ruffled Hiroki's hair, then opened the door to leave. Just before he closed the door behind him, he heard Naruto whisper; "We love you too Chi-kun, be careful." With a gentle smile on his face he closed the door and went to his waiting car.


	14. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The two weeks went by very fast for the blonde and Hiroki. Naruto was busy with teaching his students in the day and spent his evenings with Hiroki. The boy had told Naruto he wanted to surprise Itachi when he came back, by playing Ave Maria for him, so Naruto had offered to help him study in the evening and they could have dinner before that.

Iruka was complaining that it was like having a second Naruto. The boy studied every day to get better and with Naruto's guidance he was improving very fast. Hiroki was proving himself to be just as much a musical prodigy as his teacher.

Sasuke came by a lot, not admitting a thing but he found the house eerily silent without his aniki. Usually he would just listen to Hiroki and Naruto, but sometimes he would join them for dinner.

Itachi called on the nights when Naruto was supposed to be with Hiroki, not knowing that they spend every evening together. They would talk, well Naruto and Itachi would talk and Hiroki would sign Naruto what he wanted to say.

Naruto picked up Hiroki for the weekend, for the first time without Itachi, they watched movies and Hiroki practiced for some time during the days.

When Naruto brought Hiroki back the next Sunday evening, Tsunade asked to have a word with him. He followed his Baa-chan to her office and sat down when she offered him a seat.

"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about adopting Hiroki," Naruto felt dread, fearing Tsunade had decided they were not suited to adopt the boy.

"After evaluating the past months, I have decided that it will be in Hiroki's best interest if the adoption would be finalized as soon as possible. That is, if you and Itachi still have the desire to adopt him?" Tsunade looked at her gaki, knowing he would want to start the procedure now if that were possible.

"Baa-chan, you mean that?" Naruto held his breath as he waited for Tsunade to confirm what she just said.

"Yes gaki. I have seen how in just a couple of months Hiroki changed from a scared and socially impaired boy to an outgoing, happy child. All because of the love and care you and Itachi showed him," she said smiling fondly at her blonde gaki.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, to us. We love that boy so much, it seems almost impossible how fast things have developed between the three of us, but we know this is right." Naruto looked at Tsunade with eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"If you want, I can make an official request to place Hiroki with you and Itachi in foster care until the adoption is finalized, that way he can stay with you."

"I'll call Itachi when I get home and discuss it. Even though I would like to scream and shout yes this instant, it's a decision we both have to agree on. I'll let you know tomorrow what we decided." Tsunade looked at the blonde with pride. The boy had grown so much since she first met him.

"You do that gaki. Making a decision like that will change a lot in both your lives. I know you and Itachi love each other, but adopting a child will put a lot of strain on your relationship. So be sure you both are well aware of what you are getting yourselves into." She knew that this was the right thing to do, but still had the need to make sure Naruto understood.

"We know Baa-chan. We talked about it a lot and this is what we both want," Naruto said, determination shining in his eyes.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked.

"Actually I have. How long will it take for the foster care request to be accepted?" Naruto just wanted the boy to come home with him as soon as possible.

"I think that will be taken care pretty fast. Social services would rather have him in foster care, so I will send in the report I made about your interactions with Hiroki and the boy's progress together with the request of placement and the request for adoption. I think you could have Hiroki home with you in about two weeks, but it could take a little longer."

"I understand. I also want to know about the adoption procedure, but I think it will be better to discuss that with Itachi there too," Naruto said, he couldn't wait to tell Itachi the news.

"Good, now go home gaki and talk to your lover. I'll hear from you tomorrow." Tsunade stood up to walk Naruto out.

She walked him to the door where he gave her a hug and a kiss. She hugged him back and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Bye Baa-chan, thanks for everything," the blonde said smiling brightly.

"Bye gaki and your welcome." She let Naruto out and closed the door smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto got back home he quickly changed into his sweats and a shirt, made some coffee and settled himself on his couch, ready to call Itachi and have a nice long talk.

He dialed his lover's cell phone number and anxiously waited for him to pick up. His heart made a leap when he heard his raven's deep sexy voice.

"Hello Naru-koi," Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hey handsome, miss me?" the blonde asked with a smirk of his own.

"Of course, but to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" the raven asked, not minding it one bit.

"Well I just dropped off Hiroki and Baa-chan wanted to have a word with me. She told me that she thinks it is in Hiroki's best interest to finalize the adoption as soon as possible, if we still want to adopt him," there was a silence on the other side and the blonde waited anxiously for Itachi's answer.

"We will have to make a lot of arrangements Naru-koi, including living arrangements."

"I know Chi-kun. It's going so fast, but I feel this will work out right for us. I love you and Hiroki so much, but if you have doubts please tell me, I don't want to force you to do something so life changing when you don't feel right about it." Itachi was moved by Naruto's consideration for him, but even though things were going fast, he knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Chi-kun there is one more thing Baa-chan told me. She said that she could place a formal request to put Hiroki in foster care with us, so he could stay with us for the duration of the adoption procedure," Naruto told him excitedly.

"How long will that take?"

"She said that it could take two weeks, maybe a little longer, because social services would rather see Hiroki in foster care than the orphanage. I told her I had to discuss things with you first and that I would call her tomorrow with our decision." The blonde was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"So, when are you going to move your things into the mansion?" Itachi asked, smirking when he heard the surprised gasp on the other side of the line.

"Well as soon as possible I guess," Naruto said, when he had recovered from his shock.

"Good, we'll start planning as soon as I get back," Itachi said, happy that his blonde conceded without any hesitation.

"But what about Sasuke, how will he react to Hiroki and me moving in so fast?" Naruto hoped the younger Uchiha wouldn't object to the idea.

"Don't worry about Sasuke. We already talked about the possibility of the two of you coming and live with us. He said he wouldn't mind," the raven explained.

"Thank you Chi-koi, you have no idea how happy I am," Naruto whispered holding back his tears of happiness.

"Naru, you and Hiroki mean the world to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make you both happy." There was a knocking sound then muffled voices could be heard by Naruto.

"Koi I have to go now. I will talk to you tomorrow when you're with Hiroki," came the raven's velvety voice.

"Okay talk to you tomorrow. I love you Chi-kun," Naruto said tenderly.

"I love you to koi, oyasumi." Then the raven hung up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the Saturday before Itachi's return, Sasuke called to ask if Naruto and Hiroki would like to come to the estate. He was having his friends over for a little get together and admitted to have bragged a little about their violin playing skills.

Naruto asked Hiroki what he thought about it and they decided to go. Though Naruto explained to Sasuke that Hiroki wouldn't play for anyone else until he had performed for Itachi.

Not long after that phone call, Itachi called to ask how things had been going. Without ruining the surprise, Naruto told him how well Hiroki was doing with his violin playing and how Sasuke would visit them. He told him about the Sasuke's invitation for that night, telling the raven how Sasuke had bragged about his best friend being a musical genius to his other friends.

Itachi said that if it got too late to go home, he and Hiroki could just use his wing to spend the night. Naruto thanked him and conveyed Hiroki's stories to the raven. Itachi said he expected to be home on Tuesday late in the afternoon. He promised to let Naruto know what time they would meet up. After saying their goodbyes Naruto and Hiroki got ready for their evening with Sasuke and his friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey teme, sorry we're a bit late, but Itachi called and well, we lost track of time while we were on the phone." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"Hn. Just get in here already, everyone is waiting for us to get back." The raven let them in and took their coats to put them up.

"Oh, Itachi said Hiroki and I could sleep in his wing tonight if we wanted. Is that okay with you?" Naruto asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sure. If aniki said so, I guess it's fine by me." Sasuke led them into the living room where Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were talking amongst themselves. Hiroki greeted them all with big hugs and even a shy kiss on the cheek for Karin, who started squealing about how adorable Hiroki was.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Naruto. Naruto these are my friends Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo," the raven introduced, pointing each one out for the blond.

"Hey, nice to meet you all," the blonde greeted enthusiastically.

"Hiroki told us you play the violin for him, but Sasuke tells us you play that you're very good at it," Suigetsu stated with a smirk.

"That's right, and I thank Sasuke for his compliment," the blonde smirked at his raven haired friend.

"So do you play in an orchestra or something or do you just play for hobby," Karin asked.

"I used to guest perform with orchestras, but nowadays I'm too busy teaching. I love my job, it's more like an extension of my hobby," Naruto said smiling brightly.

They all got seated and started talking about all kinds of subjects. To make sure Hiroki didn't feel left out, they played some games, the last one being charades. They all paired up; Sasuke with Hiroki, Naruto with Juugo and Suigetsu with Karin. Needless to say Sasuke and Hiroki won.

After they all had some snacks and drinks Naruto picked up his violin and played for his audience. Each one was captivated by the blonde's playing. He played for quite some time.

When he was finished he was granted an applause, Hiroki, being his enthusiastic self, clapped the hardest, which made all the others smile fondly at him. The blonde gathered his things and turned to Hiroki saying; "Well kiddo it's almost midnight, how about you and me go to bed." Hiroki nodded his head.

"Then go say goodnight to everyone," the blonde said.

Hiroki gave each of the visitors another hug and Karin was given a kiss. He walked over to Sasuke and gave him a 'Bear' hug, as they called it, and a kiss. He walked over to Naruto, who was already waiting for him at the door, he waved one last time to the others.

"Goodnight everyone, it was a pleasure meeting you all," the blonde said then took Hiroki upstairs to Itachi's bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi came back Tuesday early in the afternoon, he hadn't told Naruto what time he would be back so he could surprise him.

Naruto had asked if it was a good idea if Hiroki would come over Tuesday and spend the night. Itachi had agreed, wanting to spend time with them.

Instead of going to the estate, he called Sasuke to tell him he would go to Naruto's apartment to surprise them.

When he got to the apartment he first took a long shower then dressed casual in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light grey v-neck sweater. Then he went to the living room and made himself comfortable with a book and a cup of tea on the couch.

After sometime he heard the door open and close, announcing their arrival. He closed his book and put it ever so silent on the coffee table, waiting for them to come in.

Naruto opened the door and let Hiroki go in first. The boy immediately went to the bathroom, while Naruto put away their coats and shoes. He walked into the living room and was startled to see Itachi sitting there.

Itachi spread his arms, signaling the blond to come to him. Naruto flew in his arms and started kissing him. They kissed passionately, tongues tangling together in that delightful sensual dance.

They broke off the kissing and Naruto snuggled close to the raven, which was the moment Hiroki chose to come into the living room and upon seeing Itachi he threw himself in the raven's open arms and started sobbing. Itachi held the boy while Naruto rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back.

"You came back," the words were spoken in a whispering voice, hoarse of disuse, but clearly heard nonetheless by both adults.

Naruto and Itachi both had tears in their eyes from hearing the boy's voice for the first time. Itachi hugged the boy tighter and whispered; "I promised you, didn't I."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the two and let his tears of joy flow. Hiroki put one of his arms around Naruto and they sat like that for some time, just basking in the warmth and love they felt.

Itachi and Naruto came to the silent agreement not to make a big deal out of Hiroki's spoken words. They had talked about this matter before and decided that they would never force him to start speaking. If the boy decided to never speak a word they would not love him less.

"Well boys, I promised that if you both behaved while I was gone I would take you out for dinner. So did you two behave yourselves?" Itachi asked with a serious face.

The boys, as he so lovingly revered to them in his mind, looked at Itachi with faces like they were the most well-behaved boys in the world and nodded their heads.

"Okay then, let's get our shoes and coats and I'll take you two for……..ramen," the raven said.

It took less than ten seconds for Naruto to be in the hallway coats already in one hand and fumbling to get the shoes out of the rack with the other. Hiroki was right behind the blond and both looked at him expectantly and impatiently.

Itachi laughed wholeheartedly at the sight of the two, standing there all ready to go with a gleam in their eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they left Ichiraku's, the company of three went back to Naruto's place to pick up some things and then left for the Uchiha estate.

Upon arrival they were greeted at the front door by a smirking Sasuke. After putting their stuff in Itachi´s room, they went back downstairs. Sasuke led them into the parlor where they could have coffee.

After about thirty minutes, Naruto and Hiroki excused themselves from the two brothers. They walked to one of the many rooms on the ground of the Uchiha mansion. Naruto opened the door to let Hiroki and himself in.

The blonde flipped the light switch. The room was lit, not to bright, creating just the right atmosphere. The room had a color scheme of wood and earth tones. There was one cabinet for storing the sheet music and some other attributes. On the wall were some paintings of musicians playing all kinds of instruments.

In the middle of the room stood a beautiful red mahogany grand piano that looked to be in good shape, with six armchairs around it. Behind the piano was a wall of floor to ceiling windows placed in an arch, with a beautiful view of the garden and the gazebo.

Naruto and Hiroki walked in to prepare for their little recital. Hiroki walked to his violin case, which he had left in the room this morning when he and Naruto left after rehearsing one last time.

Hiroki put up the stand for his sheet music, placing it slightly at the end of the grand piano. He got out his violin, which Naruto had given to him when they started with the violin lessons. Then they waited for the raven haired brothers to come. They could hear both brothers walking and talking in the central hall.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed till I say you can open them," they heard Sasuke say.

"Aren't you a bit too old to play these kind of games Sasuke?" Itachi answered.

" Just humour me this once Aniki," Naruto could clearly hear the smirk in the young raven's voice.

A moment later Sasuke led Itachi into the music room. The eldest Uchiha had his eyes closed, so the young raven led him to one of the armchairs and sat him down. Itachi got comfortable in the chair and asked; "Am I allowed to open my eyes yet otouto?"

"Just sit, relax and enjoy," was the young raven's reply.

Moments later he heard a piano and violin playing telling him were his otouto had brought him. The music enveloped him, lulling him. He knew the melody in an instant, Ave Maria, his favourite. He opened his eyes only to see Hiroki playing the violin accompanied by Naruto on the piano.

He felt a peace come over him he had never experienced before in his life. Seeing and hearing his two precious people play this beautiful music just for him filled him with pride and joy.

He saw his otouto sitting in the chair next to his and they looked at each other, understanding this was one of the most precious moments in their lives.

The last notes faded and Hiroki and Naruto looked at him, their eyes filled with love and adoration for the raven. Itachi stood up and walked over to Hiroki. He cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"That was beautiful Hiroki. I'm so proud of you," the raven's voice cracked a little with all the emotions flowing through him.

"Just like I promised." Each one knew the boy was revering to the promise he made the night he met the Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke, who had been informed by Itachi about the boy's first spoken words, felt tears coming to his eyes upon hearing the boy speak himself. Looking at the picture the three made, he stood up to give them some privacy, but when he was about to open the door he heard his aniki's voice saying; "Where are you going Sasuke?"

"I wanted to give you some privacy, that's all," came his reply.

"Sasuke, come back here. You have every right to be here, seeing you are a part of this family too." He looked up in surprise at the words from his best friend.

"What do you mean 'this family'?" the younger raven asked.

"It means, that if Hiroki wants, he will be allowed to come and live with us as our foster child." Naruto said with pride in his voice. Hiroki flung himself in the arms of both his foster parents-to-be.

"But we would only be foster parents until we finalized the adoption," Itachi said looking tenderly at his little family.

"You mean, you two are filing for adoption?" Sasuke asked in amazement.

"Yes, little brother we are. That is to say, if Hiroki wants to be adopted by us." The raven looked at Hiroki waiting for the boys answer.

Hiroki nodded his head and Itachi lifted the boy up, Naruto stood beside them with one arm wrapped around his lover. Hiroki whispered something in the raven's ear, who started smirking at the boy's request.

Itachi then did something very un-Uchiha like, he wrapped his free arm around his otouto's shoulders and pulled him against him. Standing this close together, Hiroki wrapped one arm around the youngest raven's neck and the other around the blonde's neck and rested his head in the crook of Itachi's neck.

"Now I will have two daddies! Tachi-otousan and Naru-chichi," Hiroki suddenly exclaimed, making the three adults burst into laughter.

"I know that you will be my ojisan, but can I still call you Sasuke-oniisan?" Hiroki asked looking at Sasuke shyly.

"If that is what you like, you can still call me oniisan," Sasuke said smiling fondly at the auburn haired boy, who stretched his arms indicating he wanted to be handed over to the younger raven.

"Hey Teme, stop hogging my son, will ya? I'd like to hug him too, if you don't mind," the blonde said giving Sasuke his best mock glare.

"Nope, I think I'll hold on to him. I never had my very own cuddle chibi," he said nuzzling the chibi's cheek, making the boy giggle.

"Well if you won't let him go I'll just have to hug you both," the blonde proclaimed smirking and proceeded to hug his best friend with a chibi squashed between them.

Itachi watched his three most precious people interact and couldn't help but feel grateful for having them in his life. _'Look at how happy they are. I haven't seen Sasuke smile like that in years. This is my family.'_


	15. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The weekend after Itachi came back, all of Naruto's stuff was moved to the Uchiha mansion. The things he didn't need anymore, like his refrigerator, his futon and other stuff like that he donated to the orphanage, so they could either use it themselves or sell it and use the money.

Friday the movers came to pack and transport everything to the mansion. The rest of the weekend was used to unpack and furnish Hiroki's room.

Itachi had a large glass door cabinet placed in the music room to display all off Naruto's awards and other memorabilias. Also a second cabinet was placed for the blonde's sheet music and music books.

Hiroki's room, the one adjacent to Itachi's room, his former guest room, had the walls already painted. They had chosen to use pastel colors to give the room a soft and calming appearance. The walls were painted on the lower half a soft green and on the upper half a soft baby blue, divided by a soft yellow band. The floor had crème coloured carpeting with matching curtains.

Naruto and Itachi went furniture shopping for the boy's room that Thursday. They chose a complete set in light wood. It consisted of: a queen-sized bed with a bedside-table, a desk, a wardrobe, a dresser and a computer cabinet. After paying for it they arranged that everything would be delivered on Saturday. The sales woman only forgot to mention it was all self build.

That's how it came to be that two young men were currently arguing about how to put the bookcase together and one raven was leaning against the door frame watching the argument in amusement.

"I'm telling you teme, this one goes on top," a huffing and sweaty blonde snarled.

"Last time I listened to you dobe, we ended up putting the bed up side down," an equally sweaty raven said irritated.

"Well it wasn't my fault you kept reading the damn drawing upside down teme."

"Should I call the store to send someone to put things together?" Itachi asked with the best of intentions.

"NO, we can do this," the two snarled in unison.

"May I remind you both, this needs to be finished by Monday morning, because if it isn't, you both will be sleeping in here until it is. In the meanwhile Hiroki and I will be enjoying ourselves on a vacation you two will have to miss out on," the eldest Uchiha said with a smug expression. Two death glares were his reply.

"Come on teme, let's show him we can do this," the blonde said, grabbing the instructions and started to read them.

"Okay dobe, but I'm reading the damn drawing this time," Naruto huffed, but handed him the drawing any way.

Itachi left the room in order to finish unpacking the blondes clothes and maybe some things in the music room.

At about two that afternoon, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin decided to drop by and see how things were going. As soon as Sasuke got sight of them, he ordered…….eehh asked them politely to help put the furniture together and being the scared….eehh good friends they were, they went to the room that was currently looking like a carpenter shop.

"What, did you decided to get all creative and take carpentry classes?" Suigetsu asked the blonde, who was trying to put the dresser together.

"No, we bought this stuff last Thursday and had it delivered this morning, but the nice sales lady forgot to tell us it was all self build," Naruto said a bit more agitated then intended.

"And you didn't call for professionals, because?" Karin asked sarcastically.

"Because the teme and I said we could do it," the blonde muttered under his breath.

"Kami, you men are so pigheaded. Juugo you help blondie over here with putting the dresser together, then Suigetsu and Sasuke can start putting the wardrobe together. I'll start making the bed, when you finish those two items, I'll start putting Hiroki's clothes away and you can start on the other furniture that still needs to be put together." Even though you wouldn't say when you first meet her, Karin proved herself to be an excellent organizer.

"By the way, why isn't Itachi helping you guys?" Karin asked curiously.

"Itachi has busied himself with unpacking the rest of the dobe's stuff," Sasuke answered.

"Hey, don't call me that, teme," Naruto shouted pointing a finger at the raven.

"Tch, whatever. Let's just finish this up," the raven said and they all got to work.

It was about eight o'clock when four very tired and sweaty young men and a seemingly fine Karin, came down to the living room and dropped themselves on the couches and arm chairs, Naruto next to Itachi, Sasuke went to sit on the other couch with Karin, Suigetsu plopped in the armchair next to them and Juugo opted to sit on the floor.

"Can I assume you finished putting everything together?" Itachi asked, pulling his blonde closer to him. Naruto snuggled up to Itachi and pulled his legs under him on the couch.

"Everything is put together and all the stuff is put away," Karin announced proudly.

"I hope Hiroki will be happy with his room, cause no way in hell that I will do this ever again," Sasuke stated.

Itachi just smirked at his little brother. The raven looked down when he felt movement beside him, he saw that the blonde had laid his head down on his thigh and had fallen asleep.

"I want to thank you for helping us today," Itachi said, addressing Sasuke's three friends.

"Well how could we resist when Sasuke ordered us so nicely," Suigetsu said smirking, earning himself a bonk on the head from Karin.

"It was our pleasure, Hiroki deserves a nice room," Juugo said. All others made sounds of agreement, well all except for a currently sleeping blonde.

Sasuke and Itachi decided to treat there handy helpers to pizza. Itachi tried to wake Naruto up for dinner, but the blonde was vast asleep, so he decided to let him sleep and the rest of them ate and talked about the moving in and what not's. After dinner the three friends left.

When they were once again alone in the living room with the still sleeping blonde, Sasuke said; "Aniki can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to ask?" Itachi replied.

"Why did you never asked Kyuubi to come and live with you?"

Itachi was silent for a moment and Sasuke saw pain and anger flash through his brothers eyes, before he answered; "I did asked her on several occasions, but she always answered she wasn't ready for that yet, and the same went for sex."

"You mean you never had sex with her?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"No I didn't. She said she preferred to wait until our wedding night. As you know, she was a con-artist who was out to get as much money out of the divorce-settlement as she could. Her accomplish was also her lover and they had agreed that she would only have sex if it was absolutely unavoidable," Itachi told him with a voice devoid of emotion and a look as cold as ice.

Sasuke cringed at the tone of voice and the look in his brothers eyes and felt guilty for bringing up his ex-fiancé. It had been five years since then and they hardly talked about it, but Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about a few things.

"Does Naruto know about what happened?"

"Yes, I told him most of it. I was actually surprised by his reaction, instead of telling me how sorry he felt for me, or us, he was angry. He could not understand how anyone could do something like that to another person." Itachi looked fondly at the sleeping man while carding his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Yeah, I can imagine him reacting like that. I wonder how someone like him could not be corrupted in this crazy world we live in," Sasuke said with a contemplating look on his face.

"I guess it has a lot to do with his personality and the way he was brought up in the orphanage," Itachi answered.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Itachi's fingers still drifting through the blonde's hair and Sasuke just thinking about the past.

"I think I'll head off to bed. I'm almost dead on my feet here besides, there still has to be some unpacking to be done tomorrow and I promised the dobe I would help him with that," Sasuke said getting up from the couch.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll take Naru up to bed too. Thank you for helping us, and sleep well otouto," Itachi said gathering the blonde in his arms.

"Good night aniki."

They both left the living room and went their separate ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally it was Monday afternoon, Naruto and Itachi were sitting in the office with Tsunade and the social worker who was assigned to Hiroki's case, named Sarutobi Asuma, to put their signature on some papers concerning the foster care. They would also be signing the official application-forms for the adoption, after that they could take Hiroki home with them.

Tsunade and Asuma had already explained all the procedures to them. Now that Hiroki was in their foster care, a social worker, Sarutobi-san, would be visiting them once every two weeks to check up on the family. That would continue for six months, after which Sarutobi-san will decide if they would be fit to adopt the boy.

Because Hiroki still has living family, his uncle, the law required of them that he would be notified of the adoption. The man was now serving a prison sentence of ten years for abuse, but it would be possible that when he was released out of prison, he could file for visitation rights.

Naruto and Itachi both had growled at the prospect of letting the man responsible for the boy's scars and nightmare's, come near him.

"I still can't believe Hiroki is actually starting to talk again. Even though he only really talks with the people he trusts. It still is a big step in the right direction," Tsunade said, looking at the two young man in front of her.

"Yeah, isn't it wonderful. Maybe the nightmare's will become less frequent too," Naruto said, his eyes reflecting his sorrow for the boy.

"Yes, I hope so too. It is a shame the boy only sleeps two or three hours a night, but you can't blame him for not wanting to go to sleep after having one of those," Tsunade said, contemplatively.

"You mean to say, that Hiroki never goes back to sleep after having a nightmare when he is here?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"No, from the first night he came here, he would wake up after only a few short hours of sleep and then would stay awake for the rest of the night. He never let anyone comfort him. Iruka tried a couple of times, but the boy would always shy away from him, after a while we let him be," Tsunade explained to them.

"You seem surprised at this information," Asuma said.

"When he is with us, he wakes up from his nightmare and we will comfort him and then let him sleep in bed with us. In the beginning he would wake up several times a night, but since a few weeks ago he has begun to only wake up two or three times a night," Itachi clarified.

"It seems you know how to handle a traumatized child," Asuma remarked.

"Let's just say I have experience and Naruto has the gift of knowing how to interact with people in any situation," Itachi said, refraining from getting into the details.

"Well what ever you two do, it seems to work wonders for this boy. I think there would be no better couple to become his parents then the two of you," Asuma said smiling. "And that trick with the concealing make-up was a real stroke of genius, what gave you the idea?"

"I used to conceal my own scars that way, but since Itachi and I are together, I stopped using it, but I figured that if it worked for me, than it can work for Hiroki, so we tried and voila," the blonde said smiling.

"I also heard you started giving the boy violin lessons, how is that working for him?" Asuma asked.

"Really well, Hiroki is a real musical prodigy and if he keeps enjoying playing, he could become a great violinist one day," Naruto said, sounding like a proud father.

"I'm glad things seem to work out just fine for Hiroki. Now that all the paperwork is done, well for now at least, I think you two would like to take Hiroki home," Asuma said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, we can't wait to show him his completely redecorated room," Naruto said grinning.

"I'll bet he is going to like it very much. There is one thing though. Normally the social worker would come and bring the foster-child to your home, but as this is not a normal case and you're here to pick him up, I would like to request if I could accompany you and Hiroki to your house. It is just a formality, but required nonetheless." Asuma looked at the couple to see their reaction to his request.

Itachi looked at Naruto, who shrugged and said; "That is fine with us, you can even join us for dinner if you like," the raven offered.

"Even though I would love too, I still have another home to visit. Perhaps another time," Asuma declined politely.

"Well, shall we get young Hiroki so you two can take him home?" Tsunade said smirking.

"Hurry up Baa-chan, I want to get my son out of here and take him home," Naruto huffed impatiently.

They all got up and left her office and went to the dormitory. Upon arrival they could hear the other children say their goodbye's to the boy. Tsunade opened the door and as soon as Hiroki saw his two new foster parents he ran up to them. Naruto and Itachi crouched down so they could catch him in their arms.

"Naru-chichi, Itachi-tousan, I missed you," Hiroki said, then kissed them both on the cheek.

"We missed you too Hiroki, but from now on you're stuck with us the whole week through, so we wont have to miss you anymore," Naruto said grinning while ruffling the boy's hair.

"Are you coming with us Asuma-san?" Hiroki asked, looking up at the bearded man.

"Yes Hiroki, I want to see for myself if this house you talked about is really as big as you claim it to be and if there really is a indoor swimming pool," Asuma said smirking.

"Then I think we should get going, because it will take some time to show Asuma-san around the mansion," Itachi said smirking.

Hiroki ran back to his suitcase and said his final goodbye's to his friends, with the promise to come and visit them sometime. The little group of five, joined by Iruka walked out of the orphanage and to the awaiting car.

Hiroki hugged Tsunade and Iruka one last time, before climbing in the car. As they drove off he waved to them until he couldn't see them anymore.

After parking the car in the garage and waiting for Asuma to join them, they all went into the mansion. The first thing they did was bring the boy's suitcase to his new room.

Hiroki was let into the room so he could put the suitcase on the bed. He looked around his room in awe, then practically danced around, looking at all the things they had gotten for him. He stopped in front of a bookcase, on the upper shelves were many pictures of them all, including the one Naruto had taken of him and Sasuke sleeping in the back seat of the car on Sasuke's birthday.

"Wow Hiroki, that's one awesome room you got, you even have your own computer." Asuma looked around the room and nodded in appreciation.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Thank you so much Naru-chichi and Itachi-tousan," Hiroki said while hugging both men.

"You're welcome Hiroki. I'm glad you like it," Itachi said, smiling fondly and ruffling the boy's hair.

After that they gave Asuma the grand tour off the mansion, which took about an hour and a half, he left for his next appointment and they waved him off at the door.

Later that evening, when time came for dinner, Hiroki and Naruto practically skipped into the dining room holding hands, while Itachi walked leisurely behind them. They were talking and laughing, when Naruto came to a halt.

There in the dining room on the table was a huge box, with the boy's name on it. Hiroki walked over to the table and almost screamed, when Sasuke came from behind the box. Naruto and Itachi just snickered and received an almost perfect Uchiha glare in return from the boy.

"I see he really does take after you," the blonde said with mirth in his voice.

"Yes, he has learned the family glare quite well, I've never been more proud," the raven replied chuckling.

"Hiroki, I wanted to give you a present to welcome you to our family," Sasuke said smiling fondly at the boy.

"Well, open up your gift. I want to know what he got you," Naruto said looking impatiently at the box.

Hiroki opened the box and squealed in joy as he looked at it's contents. Inside was a four feet plush white tiger laying down, with it's front paws stretched out. Hiroki tried to get it out of the box, but it was to big for him.

"Just leave it in the box for now. After dinner we will take it up to your room and we'll get it out there," Itachi said, chuckling at the attempts of his son to get it out.

After dinner the four of them set off to Hiroki's room to give Isana, the name Hiroki gave to the huge plushie, a nice place in his room.

Itachi and Sasuke took Isana from her box and with instructions from Naruto and Hiroki placed her under one of the windows. First thing the little boy did was plop down against the side of the giant plushie and lay his head on the back.

Naruto plopped down beside the boy and both cuddled together. Sasuke made a picture off the two of them like that.

"Naru-chichi would read me a story?" Hiroki asked, wanting to enjoy the cuddle moment a bit longer.

"Sure Hiroki, but after that you are going to wash up and dress for bed," Naruto said.

"Okay chichi. Will you come and say goodnight Tousan, Sasu-nii?" the boy asked shyly.

Itachi looked over to Sasuke, who nodded his head; "We will, but you have to be ready for bed when we come up, okay?"

Hiroki nodded and cuddled up against Naruto, who had sat down against the tiger again with the children's book he had picked out, to read to the boy. Itachi and Sasuke left the room and went down stairs to sit in the parlour.

"Sasuke, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

"What is it aniki?"

"You know that Naruto's birthday will be in a couple of weeks and I want to organize a surprise dinner for him. I want to invite some close friends of him and have a casual dinner here at the mansion," the elder Uchiha explained.

"And now you want me to arrange that dinner," Sasuke more or less state with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, I'll need your help with the other surprise I have in store for him," Itachi said.

"Oh, this has to be something big, if you need my help," the younger raven said smirking.

Itachi proceeded to explain what he had planned, save for one small detail. Just as he finished explaining, they heard Naruto coming down the stairs.

"Hey guy's, Hiroki is showered and dressed, ready to be tucked in bed," the blonde announced grinning.

"Okay, let's go put the little imp to bed then, shall we?" Sasuke said smirking again.

They all walked back up to the boy's room, where the found him talking to Isana.

"I've got two daddies now. Itachi-tousan and Naru-chichi and they are the best daddies ever. Oh and I have the greatest uncle ever, but I can still call him Onii-san. They are the best family I could ever wish for." All three adults were having a hard time swallowing with the lump that formed in their throats.

Itachi collected himself first and said; "Okay Hiroki, time to go to bed."

"Tousan, even if I have my own room now, can I still come and sleep with you and Chichi when I'm scared?" Hiroki asked, shuffling his feet on the carpet and looking down.

Itachi lifted up the boy's head with his finger and looked him in the eye; "Of course you can, when you are scared or lonely you can always come to us."

The boy nodded his head, a little awkwardly with the finger still holding his head up, then hugged the raven fiercely.

Itachi picked him up and put the boy on his hip, carrying him to his bed. With his free hand he pulled back the covers and laid the boy down. Naruto walked up to them and put the covers over the boy and kissed him on the forehead saying; "Sweet dreams chibi."

Then Itachi kissed him on the forehead too saying; "Sleep well Hiroki."

And last Sasuke gave him a kiss on the forehead too saying; "Goodnight little imp."

"Goodnight, Tousan, chichi and Sasu-nii," said Hiroki smiling sleepily up at them, then drifting of to sleep.

TBC


	16. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**_

_Hey Minna,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I had something to learn about this site and unfortunately real life was giving me a lot of trouble, _

_so I didn't get to figuring things out till now. The next chapter will be put up tomorrow, but was supposed to be up at October 10th for Naruto's birthday. _

_I hope you haven't forgotten about this story and aren't to mad about the delay._

_I hope you'll enjoy_

_**Chapter 14**_

Five weeks have past since Hiroki and Naruto came to life with the Uchiha brothers. From the start a daily routine of eating breakfast together and sharing dinner was established and everyone seemed very content with that.

Naruto and Itachi had their own little routine of having lunch together as much as possible, so they would have some time for themselves to talk and well… have some alone time. Sometimes they would stay in Itachi's office and sometimes they would go out for lunch.

After consulting with Tsunade, Iruka and Asuma, it was decided that Hiroki would keep attending school at the orphanage three days a week and get private lessons at home for the remaining two days. They hoped this way he would catch up with the lessons he missed and be able to attend the school Naruto and Itachi had selected, at the start of the new year.

Itachi and Naruto both made sure that one of them was home when Hiroki had his lessons, so the boy would never be without one of his parents.

Asuma-san was very pleased with the progress Hiroki was making due to his new family. The nightmares were less frequent and he slept less and less in bed with his parents. His studies were going great as well and proved to all that his violin lessons did not make him digress from his schoolwork.

The social-worker was impressed with the two men who took care of such a traumatized child. In the past others had proven not capable of handling the child's needs, but these men knew precisely when and how to handle anything thrown to them. He knew Hiroki couldn't be better off then with this family.

It was Friday evening and the Uchiha brothers plus Hiroki were sitting down for dinner. Naruto had been invited to the recital of one of his students, which he accepted gladly. He was always honoured when he was invited by his students, so he rarely refused to go.

The company off three were enjoying their dinner, though their silence was a clear sign they missed the lively blonde.

"Now that Naruto isn't here, I would like to talk to you two about his upcoming birthday," Itachi said sipping from his whine.

"You mean you hadn't told Hiroki about your plans yet?" Sasuke asked incredulous

"No, Naruto has been with us constantly," Itachi said a little irked.

"I was thinking of a small dinner, here at the mansion, with some of chichi's precious people. After dinner I had the idea of you and me performing one of his favourite pieces in the music room," the eldest raven looked at Hiroki for his answer.

"That would be so amazing Tousan, what piece did you want to play?" an excited Hiroki asked.

"I was thinking of Pachelbel's Canon in D major. I know Naruto loves that one very much," his Tousan explained.

"Sasuke I would like to ask you, if you would be so kind to help with the arrangement for the dinner party after all. I'm working on a deal that is a lot more trouble than I expected."

"Of course aniki anything for you and Naruto," the youngest Uchiha said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If you could come to my study later this evening I will have the guest list ready for you," the elder raven said coolly, not giving his otouto the pleasure of a retort.

"Hiroki I want to practice as much as I can, maybe we should ask Iruka-san if we could use the music room at the orphanage to practice during lunch. We'll have two weeks to prepare and if we practice every day, we should be just fine," Hiroki was practically jumping in his seat with joy.

"I have played the piece a couple of times before, so it won't be too hard to study Tousan," the boy said enthusiastically.

"Good, that's settled then, all I need to do now is find good excuses as to why I can't have lunch with Naruto for the next two weeks," the raven said pondering out loud.

"I'm sure your genius mind can come up with something aniki," Sasuke said smirking.

After dinner Hiroki went to his room to do some homework, while the two brothers went to Itachi's study to talk about the guest list.

The brothers composed a guest list for the dinner party. Itachi told Sasuke about his plans for the romantic recital and asked if he could also pick up the things he would need and keep them hidden in his wing, so Naruto wouldn't find them by accident.

After their little talk it was time to put Hiroki to bed and Sasuke would go out to hang with Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu.

They tucked in the chibi in for the night, Itachi read him a bedtime story and then went to his study to deal with some paperwork and wait for his koi to come home.

In the two weeks that followed, Itachi found the perfect excuse for missing his lunches in the deal he was currently working on. He told the blond he was having problems with it and would take more time than expected. Though heavily disappointed, the blonde accepted the explanation without complaints.

Sasuke had sent the invitations the day after he received the list. All the invited guests had send notes back to tell him they would be there.

Iruka agreed to let Hiroki and Itachi practice in the music room. Itachi had explained to him what they intended to do and Iruka was happy to help them surprise Naruto. He made sure they had access during lunch and Hiroki was allowed to practice for an hour after school.

It took Itachi roughly a week off practicing to get back to his former level of piano playing. Hiroki was very impressed with his Tousan and enjoyed every second listening to him play.

Hinata had called him and offered to make a birthday cake for Naruto and Itachi was not one to refuse such a generous offer. They decided on a chocolate cake and Itachi offered her to use the kitchen of the mansion and make sure the ingredients she need would be bought.

In the office Itachi was very busy with the deal he had used as an excuse for Naruto, but he knew he would be able to finish it in time without actually working overtime. His secretary Sakura was told about his practice sessions with his son and was told to make up some excuse why he could not come to the phone or transfer the call to his cell phone, so it wouldn't be like he was avoiding his lover.

Itachi made sure that the Wednesday afternoons were kept free, so he could go to the park and listen to his blonde play. In the week of Naruto's birthday he took the Wednesday morning off to go shopping for a gift for his love.

After he finished his gift shopping he went to the park and walked over to the blonde, who was just setting up his things and together they waited for Hiroki to arrive with the rest of the kids from the orphanage. When the boy got there he ran up to his fathers and gave them both a hug.

Itachi took his hand and walked with the boy to their favourite bench. Itachi sat down and Hiroki nestled on his lap, resting his head on his father's shoulder. Together they listened to the blonde play his sad, cheerful and beautiful melodies.

"Tousan, do you think that I will be as good as chichi some day?" Hiroki whispered in the raven's ear.

"I think you will be a great violinist, just like your chichi," Itachi whispered gently back.

They listened as Naruto played Avè Maria and both hummed softly in tune with the melody. Naruto turned in their direction, looking at them he gave a gentle and loving smile for the two he loved so dearly.

At the end of the afternoon the two listeners went over to Naruto as he was gathering his things. Itachi walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

"You played beautiful, as always koi," the raven said.

"Thank you Chi-kun I'm glad you enjoyed it," Naruto said turning in his arms.

Hiroki stood waiting till his fathers were through cuddling. Itachi unhooked one of his arms and pulled the boy towards them, cuddling both off them.

"How about we go get takeout ramen from Ichiraku on the way home," the raven said.

"Yeeessss," both cried out in joy.

"Okay boys, let's go then," Naruto and Hiroki both grabbed a hand from Itachi, then they left the park hand in hand.

TBC


	17. Birthday Serenade

**Birthday Serenade**

Itachi was sitting at his desk working on a deal that had to be finalized, when a knock to his door came. "Enter," came the curt reply. The door opened and he heard footsteps coming closer. When he looked up he was surprised to see Naruto standing there.

"Hey handsome, I missed you at lunch," he said smiling softly at the raven. Itachi felt his heart skip a beat at that smile. He felt bad for deceiving his blonde lover, but that would be over and done with after tonight.

"I'm sorry, this deal is more complicated than I thought." Itachi looked to Naruto, apologizing to him with his eyes.

"That's okay, I just wanted to check if we're still on for dinner tonight," Naruto smiled nervously. He hoped Itachi could make it, because he knew the deadline is today. And seeing as it was his birthday, he really wanted to spend it with him and Hiroki.

Little did he know about Itachi's plans for this evening. The raven had instructed the cooking staff to make all Naruto's favorite dishes. Hinata had offered to make the cake, which he gladly excepted. Sasuke had taken care of the invitations for Kiba, Hinata, Tsunade and Iruka.

"This won't take much more time. I'll be home at six thirty, so I can take a quick shower before dinner." Itachi really hoped Naruto would like the surprise party he had arranged.

"Okay I'll see you then." Naruto smiled warmly at him. He had walked around the big desk and leaned over to give Itachi a peck on his lips. Before he could pull back however, Itachi had his arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him unto his lap.

He pressed his lips against Naruto's soft plump ones. Soon he licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth for him and he slipped in his tongue. The kiss was gentle at first but gained in passion very quickly. Naruto broke the kiss and backed away with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry handsome, but I've got to go. I still have some things to do, I'll see you at home." Naruto wanted to get up, but Itachi wouldn't let him. "I missed you, Koibito," Itachi murmured in his ear.

Naruto smiled his brightest smile and said; "You saw me just this morning and you'll see me again tonight. I really need to get going now." Naruto gave him another peck on his lips and Itachi reluctantly let go of him, so the blonde could get of his lap.

"I have arranged that dinner will be served at seven so make sure you're ready." Itachi said with a warning look in his eyes. Naruto rolled his. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that I had to change clothes, last time." Naruto said accusingly. Itachi smirked remembering why the blond had to change on their last `date'.

"Then you shouldn't have looked so tempting drinking that ice-coffee koi," he remarked with a smirk, which grew when he saw Naruto's blush.

"I'll see you later then," said Naruto walking to the door. Itachi heard him mutter something about 'Damn raven that can't keep his hands to himself' and Itachi couldn't stop the chuckle escaping him.

After a few minutes, making sure that the blonde was gone, Itachi picked up his phone and called Sasuke.

"Sasuke, did you get the items I asked you to get for me?"

"Hello to you too aniki," came the smooth voice of the youngest Uchiha.

"Well, did you get them or not," the other raven sounded agitated.

"Yes, yes, I got everything you wanted." Sasuke had to try very hard not to laugh at his aniki.

"Good, I will be home at six thirty, so make sure everyone is present. Oh and make sure everything is ready." Itachi wanted tonight to be perfect.

"Yes aniki, we will be there, don't worry." This time Sasuke couldn't stop his snicker and Itachi growled hearing that.

"See you tonight then," and before Sasuke could reply Itachi had hung up the phone.

Itachi sighed, hoping everything would be just perfect tonight. He and Hiroki had been planning this night carefully, with a little...okay a lot of help from Sasuke.

Now all he had to do was finish this damn deal and then he could be off to his family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi had already taken a quick shower and was finishing getting dressed when Naruto came into the bedroom. The blonde let his eyes roam over his very handsome lover. Said lover was dressed in casual black slacks, a crimson red dress shirt and his hair in his usual ponytail, though Naruto preferred it loose.

"Chi-kun, can we skip dinner and go to bed, I'm dead tired," the blonde said throwing himself on the bed, faking exhaustion.

"No we cannot, Hiroki and Sasuke are expecting us to have dinner together, besides you shouldn't skip meals, it's unhealthy," the raven replied, playing along.

"I know you're right, but I really would love to go to sleep now," the blonde mumbled into a pillow.

"Why don't you take a shower, maybe you will feel better afterwards. Then we'll go and have dinner," Itachi said and then added in his most seductive voice; "Besides if you would go to sleep now, I couldn't give you my present."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." Naruto pushed himself up and sped into the bathroom, leaving behind a smirking and smug looking raven.

After refreshing himself, Naruto dressed in sand colored slacks and an indigo button up shirt. Itachi was waiting for him by the bedroom door and together they went down stairs where Sasuke and Hiroki were waiting for them to walk to the dining room.

"Jeez, could you have taken any longer dobe," the youngest Uchiha smirked.

"Don't call me that, teme. And for your information, you take much longer to get ready. If I didn't know any better I would call you a girl," the blonde said smirking evilly.

Itachi and Hiroki looked at each other, shaking their heads at the childish display from the two alleged adults.

"Chichi, can go to the dining room now, I'm hungry," the little boy whined to get the party of four moving in the right direction.

"Okay chibi, sorry to keep you waiting," Naruto said ruffling the boy's hair.

When Naruto entered the dining room his friends/family all yelled; "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO."

The blonde rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly when he said; "Thanks you guys."

Itachi escorted him to the chair at the head of the table, which had been colorfully decorated with paper flowers, streamers and balloons by Hiroki, Sasuke and Iruka. The blonde sat down on his birthday throne and overlooked the table, its setting and the guests surrounding him.

The table, large enough to seat twelve persons, was covered in a clean white table cloth and decorated with French lilies. In the middle of the table was a square table cloth placed diagonally, it was dark blue with on every corner a little Uchiha crest embroidered.

In the middle of the table was a beautiful centerpiece arranged with red roses and white lilies. The table was set with simple but elegant, white under plates with a floral design on the ledge, plane white top plates, the best silverware and crystal wine glasses.

On Naruto's right side sat Itachi, beside him sat Sasuke and then Kiba. On his left sat Hiroki, next to him was Iruka and then Hinata, at the other end of the table was Tsunade. The blonde let out a sigh of contentment and smiled a beautiful love filled smile at the sight of his precious people gathered.

Itachi watched his lover and couldn't help but smile himself. He knew the blonde was happy having all his important people around him.

As everyone chatted happily with one another, dinner was served. Naruto grinned seeing that all of his favorite dishes were there. He ate some off everything meanwhile chatting away with all his guests.

After the main course it was time for dessert a.k.a Naruto's mega chocolate birthday cake. The cake was a big square, beautifully decorated with sugared fruits and flowers. In white chocolate was written: **Happy Birthday Naruto**.

Hiroki looked at the cake longingly, Naruto had stars and chocolate cake in his eyes and Kiba was just about drooling all over the table, while the rest looked appreciatively at Hinata's magnificent creation.

"Well Naruto, since it's your birthday you should be the one cutting the cake," Tsunade said handing him the knife.

He took the sharp utensil and started dividing the cake in nine even pieces. Seeing there were only eight of them, they unanimous decided that the birthday boy got to eat the last piece. But Naruto being well…Naruto, split the piece in two and shared with Hiroki.

After finishing the cake everyone was led to the parlor, where a table was full of presents. Hiroki all but dragged the blonde to the table so he could open them. Even though they were Naruto's presents, the seven year old was about as curious as the blonde himself.

"What present should I open first?" Naruto pondered out loud.

"Well, that blue one looks nice, it is the same color as your eyes," Hiroki said, not to subtly hinting to take his gift. All the others snickered, while Naruto played dumb.

"Hmm, it does look nice doesn't it, I wonder who it is from," the blonde said playing along. He picked it up and started to take a closer look. "Well let's just open this one up."

Naruto unwrapped the gift only to find a box. In the box was a glass figurine of a violin. Carefully he got it out, to find a folded piece of paper at the bottom. He took it out and opened it up. On the paper was a drawing of Naruto playing his violin in the park, with two figures watching him from a bench. At the top was written: **Happy birthday Naru-chichi** and at the bottom: **I love you, Hiroki**.

Naruto felt his eyes tear up and hugged the little boy whispering in his ear; "Thank you Hiroki, I love you too."

"I will put this in the studio, so all my students can see it," Naruto said smiling brightly at a proud looking Hiroki. Naruto proceeded to open the rest of his gifts assisted by a very diligent Hiroki.

From Sasuke he got a black violin case. The outside was leather and on top was Naruto's name printed in gold. The inside was covered in blue velvet instead of the traditional red.

Iruka gave him some books on music and one on childcare. He thought it might come in handy now that he was a parent, well sort off.

Tsunade gave him a mug with music notes in all kinds of colors and filled with coupons for Ichiruka ramen. She gave him strict instructions to take Hiroki and Itachi with him at least one time.

Kiba gave him a box with different kinds of lube, you name it and the flavor was there. Hiroki was curious to what the box contained and took a sneaky look, Naruto quickly closed the lid. When Hiroki asked what it was, the blonde quickly answered they were different kinds of toothpaste. Everyone snickered at the answer. When Hiroki was distracted by Itachi, Hinata and Naruto simultaneously wacked Kiba on the head.

(Toothpaste….lol I will be laughing about that one for ages….hee hee)

Hinata gave the blonde a black leather binder for his sheet music and just like the violin case it had his name printed in gold on the top.

After opening his gifts, Sasuke blindfolded Naruto, then ushered him and the guests to the music room, to which Itachi and Hiroki already had moved, so they could make the final preparations.

Sasuke opened the door to the music room and led Naruto to the middle armchair, the others took their seats as well. Naruto could hear murmuring sounds and his nose was tickled by the soft delicately combined odors of vanilla and lavender.

When everyone was seated and the musicians had taken their place, Naruto's blindfold was taken off. He blinked a few times to adjust, then he saw the music room bathed in the soft light of many, many scented candles. All around the piano and Hiroki's place were red and white rose peddles on the floor, leading to and around the blonde's chair.

His breath caught at the sight of his lover sitting behind the piano, the three top buttons of his crimson red shirt open and his hair freed from the ponytail hanging loosely over his back. Hiroki was wearing a similar outfit to Itachi; black slacks with a crimson button up shirt, both had a white rose as corsage.

"Naru, tonight I want to keep my promise of playing for you. Hiroki and I have been practicing this piece for you. I hope you will enjoy it," the raven said positioning his fingers on the keys.

All went quiet as soon as Itachi hit the first note and soon Hiroki joined in with him. Naruto let the calming and enchanting notes off Pachelbel's Canon in D major wash over him. The blonde drank in the sight off his lover and son playing his favorite melody.

Naruto looked mesmerized at the man he loved playing the piano with such passion and elegance, his hair flowing softly with the movements and his son playing the violin with the same passion and joy, like this they were a true sight to behold.

The music floated around in the room, enchanting everyone there. All heard what no other audience would ever hear. These two played music for their precious people and poured all their emotions in every note they played.

It was not a long piece to play, but Naruto didn't care. This song, played simply on violin and piano, always soothed his wary soul. The way it was played now by his two most precious people however, brought a peace to his soul he could not describe.

When the final notes died down, there was silence. An applause would not be fitting now and everyone present was aware of that fact.

When Hiroki had put his violin in its case, Itachi stood from his seat and walked over to him. Without hesitation the raven took the little boy's hand and together walked to the blonde, still seated in the chair.

He reached out his pale elegant hand, Naruto took it and was gently pulled to his feet. The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto and Hiroki, holding them close to him.

"Naruto, I cannot tell you how much I have come to love you. When I first saw you I was intrigued by your music and appearance. I came to the park every Wednesday to hear you play and saw how you interacted with the children and people around you. That's when I started falling in love even though I didn't realize it then."

"In the few months we dated you managed to warm my heart, which had been frozen. Then you introduced me to this boy, that captured my heart instantly. He turned out to be so much like you and because I love you, I could also love him." Itachi looked at the two who he loved so dearly.

"You and Hiroki mean the world to me, don't ask me how it happened so fast, but it did. I admit that at first it frightened me, but now I can't imagine a life without you. You make me happier then I have ever been," Itachi released them both, so he could get something from his pocket, keeping it from sight.

"Soon Hiroki will be legally our son and then we will be a real family. When that happens I will be a blessed man, happier than ever before. But there is one thing that would make me even happier and that would be to give my family name to both you and Hiroki."

In the circle of red and white rose peddles and surrounded by candles, Itachi brought up a rectangular velvet box and opened it, inside sitting in black velvet, were three simple white golden rings all with a small diamond.

"A diamond is a precious beautiful gemstone and that is how I see you and Hiroki, my two beautiful gemstones. Naruto will you do me the honor of becoming my spouse?" Small gasps of surprise could be heard throughout the room.

"Yes Itachi, nothing would make me happier than raise our son as a married couple," Naruto looked at his lover, tears trickling down his cheeks, but smiling a warm and brilliant smile that took the ravens breath away.

Itachi took out one of the rings and placed it on the ring finger of the blonde's left hand. Then he took out the smallest of the three and turned to Hiroki. He bend to one knee and said; "Hiroki, this ring is for you, so everyone can see you are a part of our marriage, of our family."

(I changed right to left because left it the hand signaling engagement or marriage. However perhaps you didn't intend this?)

Naruto had bent down to one knee as well and together with Itachi placed the ring on Hiroki's little finger. The boy smiled brightly through his tears of happiness. Then Naruto took out the last ring and together with Hiroki placed it on Itachi's left ring finger.

Itachi wrapped his arms once again around his little family and smiled a breathtaking smile. In the room soft sniffles could be heard as the spectators cried, touched by Itachi's unorthodox proposal.

After a few minutes of silence and everyone gathering their thoughts, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the three who had stood up as well. Gasps were heard when the younger raven hugged his brother and said; "Congratulations Aniki. I'm happy for you."

Then he proceeded to hug Naruto and Hiroki, congratulating them as well. Then all the others came to congratulate them.

They all set out to the parlor for some coffee, there the main topic was the upcoming wedding. Iruka, Hinata and Tsunade were all over Naruto and Hiroki, wanting to see their rings up close and pestering them with all the plans they had for his wedding.

Itachi was talking with Kiba about all kinds of not wedding related subjects, leaving that to the `women'. Meanwhile Sasuke had slipped out off the room and retrieved some items from the music room and kitchen. Then he snug upstairs to his brothers and Naruto's room to prepare a spur of the moment surprise for them.

After some more talking and thanking the guest, Naruto, Itachi and Hiroki bid the guests farewell and waved them off by the door. Sasuke was back just in time to say his goodbye's as well.

"Hiroki, what would you say of a sleepover at my wing?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yay, can we watch a movie and eat snacks?" the little boy asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure thing chibi. You go ahead and pick out the movie you want to see, I'll be with you in a moment," the youngest raven said, then Hiroki took off towards the living room.

Sasuke turned to the couple behind him smirking; "I hope you'll enjoy your evening."

"We will, don't worry otouto," the raven said smirking right back at his little brother.

Sasuke turned to walk to the chibi, when suddenly he was pulled into a hug by Naruto. A little startled it took him a few seconds before he returned the hug gingerly.

"Thank you Sasuke. You don't know how much it means to me that you accepted our engagement. You are my best friend and soon I will be able to call you my brother. I love you," the blonde said in a soft and gentle voice. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You're welcome and I love you too," was all he said, but it was enough.

Sasuke freed himself from Naruto's hug and said; "Well enough with the sentimental crap already. I've got a chibi to entertain, while you two enjoy your night together." He walked away smirking.

"Shall we go to our suite then," Itachi said holding out his arm, Naruto took it graciously and Itachi led his lover up the stairs towards their bedroom.

When he opened the door he was pleasantly surprised by the sight and smell of scented candles, the same that were in the music room. The bed was covered in red and white rose petals and on a little butler-table beside the bed stood a cooler with a bottle of Champaign and two Champaign glasses. There were even little chocolates on their pillows.

Naruto laughed heartedly and the sounds reverberated through the raven, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Wow Chi-kun, you really out did yourself this time," the blonde said grinning.

"Though I'd love to take the credit for this, I'm sorry to inform you I had no idea this was set up for us. I guess someone wanted to give you a very special night," Itachi said smirking.

"I guess so. Oh look Chi-kun, there is a note attached to the cooler," his lover pointed out.

Itachi walked over and picked the note up. It said:

**Dear Guests,**

**We would like to offer you this bottle off our **

**finest Champaign as an engagement gift.**

**We hope you will enjoy your stay.**

**Management of Mansion the Uchiha. **

**P.S.**

**Due to a shortage in personnel there will **

**be NO ****room service**** available.**

Itachi and Naruto laughed at the message no one other then Sasuke could have left them. Itachi opened the bottle of Champaign and poured some in to the glasses and handed one to Naruto.

"To our engagement," the raven said, clinking his glass against the blonde's.

"To our engagement," the blonde replied clinking his glass as well.

After sipping the last off their Champaign, Itachi took the blonde's glass from him and put them both back on the little table. He took his lover by the hand to lead him over to the bed. Standing beside it he took Naruto in his arms and brushed his lips ever so gently over the smaller man's.

When Itachi nibbled on his lower lip Naruto opened his mouth to let him in. The raven took the invitation and slid his tongue inside, gently mapping out the moist cavern. He ran his tongue over teeth and soft gums, then proceeded to stroke the blonde's slick muscle with his own.

Naruto moaned in to the kiss when the raven slid his hand under his shirt, which he had freed from the waistband of his slacks. The blonde pulled the crimson shirt from the black slacks and started to unbutton them with unsteady hands, while soft kisses rained from his jaw to his ear.

When the shirt was completely unbuttoned the blonde let his hands slide over the exposed chest, lingering with his thumbs over the rose colored nubs, eliciting a moan from the raven. Itachi slid his hands over the still cover chest and rode the blue shirt up over the blonde's head. Luckily the top three buttons had been left open, so it wouldn't get stuck, but the cufflinks were a whole other story.

It took some patients and a few giggles here and there, but finally Itachi managed to get the damn things of his fiancée. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven, grinned at him and said; "I think we should undress completely, before any more clumsiness really spoils the mood."

"One look at your fine naked body and I'm right back in the mood," the raven said smirking.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me," the blonde replied before leaning in for a searing kiss.

Itachi broke the kiss that left him breathless and said; "Clothes off, now." He then proceeded to practically rip his own clothes off and dropped on the bed.

Naruto laughed darkly and started undressing in the most sensual way he could. Slowly he opened the button and then the zipper of his slacks, dropping one hand inside to slowly stroke up and down across still covered erection.

Itachi had propped himself up on his elbows to watch with smoldering eyes the show his blonde lover was putting up for him.

Said blonde let his other hand slide slowly, teasingly over his abdomen up to one of his nipples to caress and tease the nub. When it was hard and red he let his hand drift up to his throat, higher up to his chin and then slipped his index finger into his mouth to demonstratively lick and suck on the digit.

At this point Itachi was so aroused he didn't think about anything but the game they were playing and started his own show. He spread his legs far enough for the blonde to have a perfect view of his hard flesh and started stroking himself with one hand while keeping himself up with his other.

Naruto took his digit out off his mouth and moaned at the sight of his lover stroking himself. He proceeded to peel of his slacks and boxers to let them pool at his feet. Stepping out of them he walked over to the bed swaying his hips, knowing that would drive the raven crazy.

The blonde climbed on the bed and crawled over to his lover, who had let himself fall back against the pillows. Straddling his lover's thighs he bent forward to start kissing the smooth pale flesh of his neck, altering between sucking and nibbling.

He felt Itachi stop stroking himself and whispered huskily in his ear; "Keep stroking yourself love, but don't come yet."

Itachi kept stroking, like his lover requested and closed his eyes as he felt the blonde's thumbs brush over his nipples, while his mouth kept busy at his throat and ear. The sensations almost drove him over the edge, but Naruto had felt his body's reaction and stopped his ministrations and grabbed his hand. He brought it up to his face and rested his cheek against it.

The blonde moved his body so he could lay on top off his lover and kissed him gently on his neck. Itachi let his hand wander over his back in feather soft touches that made his fox purr in contentment, but before Naruto could get to comfortable, the raven turned them over, so he was on top off his blonde.

Itachi placed a kiss on the others breastbone and stuck out the tip of his tongue. He slithered down his body dragging his tongue over the muscle laden skin. The blonde hissed with the sensation of his skin becoming wet and immediately exposed to the cool air.

The raven continued to crawl down until he reached his lovers proud erection, then he continue the same actions there, never taking it in only licking. Again Naruto hissed with the sensation. He felt his lover tongue slipping lower, reaching his sacks, again just licking.

But the wicked tongue didn't stop there, no it was on a mission to drive the poor blonde complete and utterly insane. It slipped past the sacks and followed a trail over the perineum, there it lingered and while Naruto thought he would go crazy, Itachi lubed his fingers to prepare the blonde for him.

He slipped a digit into the puckered hole and Naruto arched off the bed with the pleasurable onslaught on his body. The blonde rolled his head from side to side on the pillow and his hands found purchase in the raven locks of his lover.

Itachi slipped in another digit and soon the blonde was panting and moaning wantonly. The fingers started a scissoring motion to loosen the tight muscles. When the raven felt them soften he slipped in the third finger and Naruto gasped in pleasured pain.

It took all of Itachi's patience not to pound into the blonde's body. The sounds from his lover were so arousing. When he heard Naruto's breathing become almost ragged, he pulled his fingers out. His love whimpered in disappointment, but that was forgotten as he felt the blunt tip push into him.

Itachi pushed slowly, listening to the blonde's breathing, till he was completely sheathed. He took a few breaths to keep from coming right then, giving his love time to adjust to being filled.

Naruto nodded slightly to tell him he was ready for him to continue. The raven started rocking his hips in a gentle rhythm. When the blonde started to rock with him he picked up the pace, pulling out further and trusting back in harder. Naruto arched of the bed gasping when the raven hit his prostate.

Angling his hips, so he would het the bundle of nerves with every thrust, it didn't take long to have the blonde writhing under him.

"Nnnggg…..Chi….Harder please," Naruto groaned out.

"You're so….tight Naru….," the raven panted while picking up the pace.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed Itachi in a strong hold and rolled them over. Now on top he pushed himself up by placing his hands on the raven's chest. His knees rested on either side of his lover and he pushed up even more, till he was completely upright. Itachi grabbed his waist to keep him steady.

Naruto started rocking his hips, looking for the perfect rhythm. When he had found it he picked up the pace and soon both men were panting. Itachi lifted his hips up a little and when the blonde came down he moaned in pleasure. Itachi started thrusting upwards and increased both their pleasure.

After a while Itachi felt the telltale coiling and tightening in his abdomen. He wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock and started fisting him in the rhythm they had set. Naruto picked up the pace even more. He came, screaming Itachi's name and thick ribbons of white shot over his lovers chest and a little on his face.

With three more thrusts Itachi, groaning his lover's name, came inside the blonde, who let himself fall on top of him. They laid there, regaining their breath and sanity for some time. As Itachi regained his senses, he gently laid the blonde beside him, his softening cock slipping from the blonde, making them both groan.

He got up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up and wetting a washcloth with lukewarm water to clean his spent lover. Said lover purred in contentment and appreciation, when he felt the gentle touches.

After throwing the washcloth somewhere in his room he pulled the covers back and slipped underneath, waiting for Naruto to do the same. The blonde immediately cuddled up to his raven lover.

The blonde was already half way to dreamland when Itachi softly kissed his forehead whispering; "Happy Birthday Naruto."

"Thanks Itachi, this was the best birthday ever. I love you," Naruto slurred and smiled sleepily to him.

Smiling back the raven said; "You're welcome koi and I love you too," then both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

(Hey that was a great job... only changed things here and there for a better flow or more empatsization)


	18. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Itachi was lying on his back with Naruto's head on his chest when he was woken up by a very bubbly and happy Hiroki, who had climbed in bed next to him and had began to silently whisper in the raven's ear to wake him.

He opened his eyes to look at the alarm clock and saw it was eight thirty. When he felt something small and warm press against his side he looked down to find his son cuddled up to him and he wrapped arm around the boy. He smiled to the boy looking up at him and said; "Good morning Hiroki."

"Good morning Tousan," the boy said nestling himself in his father's arm.

"Did you sleep well last night," the raven asked him.

"Yes Tousan, I woke only once," Hiroki told his father proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that chibi," his father said smiling. "What would you say if we tried to wake up chichi?" Itachi asked his son with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hiroki nodded his head eagerly, knowing his Tousan was up to something.

"I want you to go to his other side and then we'll both give him butterfly kisses on his cheeks till he wakes up," the raven said with a smirk.

Hiroki got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in very carefully as to not wake up his chichi too soon. When he was "in position" Itachi gave him a wink and they both started kissing the blonde very softly on his cheeks.

Naruto felt something tickle his cheeks; he turned his head hoping it would stop. The tickling sensation moved from his cheeks to his forehead and he swatted at it with his hand. He turned his head back and felt it go back to his cheeks. He swatted at whatever was bugging him with both hands.

The assault on his cheeks stopped for a moment and then returned full force. He groaned and swatted at the assailants again and turned on his side again. When that only resulted in another assault on his forehead and exposed cheek he forced his eyes open to see what had pestered him out of his beautiful ramen and Itachi filled dreams.

He came eye to eye with a grinning boy who kept giving butterfly kisses to his forehead. He slightly turned his head to see that his other assailant, who was still giving butterfly kisses to his exposed cheek, was his beautiful raven.

"Not fair, the two of you ganging up on me," he said with a sleepy pout.

"Good morning chichi," his boy said happily giving his chichi a wet sounding kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning koi," Itachi said. Naruto turned his head enough so the raven could kiss him on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, even though I was rudely awakened from my dreams," the blonde said feigning the disappointing tone.

"What were you dreaming about chichi?" Hiroki asked curious.

"I was dreaming about…," he said taking a deep breath through his nose to tease them a bit by stalling, when a whiff off something hit his nose. He shot up in sitting position and sniffed again making sure he smelled it. "RAMEN," he shouted jumping out of bed and pulling on the first sweatpants he could grab faster than Itachi and Hiroki could say Ichiraku.

"I swear your chichi can smell that stuff from a mile away," Itachi said shaking his head a little. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Could you give me a pair of sweats from that first drawer Hiroki?" The raven didn't want to get out of bed in his birthday suit in front of his son. Hiroki handed him the sweats and he pulled them on under the covers. Then he got out of bed and together they followed the blonde to where apparently his breakfast was located.

Sasuke had ordered the cooking staff to make everyone's favourite for breakfast that morning. He thought it would be a nice start of the day for the newly engaged couple and their soon-to-officially-be son.

He knew Hiroki had gone to his parent's bedroom to wake them up for breakfast. Everything was just put out on the dining room table and he was just sitting down to wait for the rest to show up, when a blur off blond and grey caught his eye.

'_Damn he's fast when it comes to ramen,'_ was the only thing the younger raven could think.

Noticing that the blonde was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were too big for him, they had to be Itachi's, he commented smirking: "Jeez dobe, couldn't you at least have dressed properly before storming in here."

"Shut it teme, I could never keep ramen waiting," the blonde replied, plopping down on the seat were the bowl of his precious ramen was placed. He was just about to dig in when Itachi and Hiroki walked into the dining room.

The raven was smirking knowing the blonde had on his sweats, which made Naruto look at him suspiciously. "What?" the blonde asked a little miffed.

"Koi you do realize that you are wearing my sweatpants, don't you?" Itachi asked him almost innocently.

Naruto looked down at his pants and started blushing, his hand shot to his neck rubbing it. "Eh he he eh, oops," he said sheepishly.

"You're funny chichi," Hiroki said giggling at his chichi's antics. Naruto just stuck out his tongue to the boy, but really had to control the urge to give the Uchiha's the finger, it wouldn't be appropriate with Hiroki around. Thus he opted to simply ignore the smirking men.

Itachi noted that all of their favourite breakfast were on the table and looked over to his otouto, quirking a brow. "I see the cooking staff has done their best to please us. I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?" he asked the younger raven.

Sasuke just smirked then continued to eat his own breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about two that afternoon when the doorbell rang, announcing some unexpected guests. Naruto had been walking through the main entry hall when he hear the ring and opened the door. He was surprised to see Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin standing there.

"Hey guys, come in. I'll give the teme a holler that you're here," Naruto said stepping aside to let the threesome in.

"We're not here to see Sasuke, we came to give you a birthday present, even though it's a day late," Karin said. "It seems that pea brain over here forgot to mention to us that your birthday was yesterday," she said scowling at Suigetsu.

"Well I think it's very thoughtful of you anyway. Would you like to have some coffee or something?" The blonde asked them.

"We just came to drop off the gift, we don't want to intrude," Juugo said, a small smile played on his lips.

"You're not intruding, besides it would be very bad mannered from me to send you away without offering you any hospitality in return for your thoughtfulness. Itachi and the teme would be sure to remind me of that for the next months, when they find out," Naruto said pulling a face at his last comment.

Karin and Suigetsu snickered at that and Juugo just smirked. Naruto showed them to the living room and was pleasantly surprised to find Itachi and Hiroki there as well. The raven was sitting on the couch reading a file with his arm wrapped around his son, who was cuddled close to him and reading one of the books Naruto had bought for him.

When Naruto and his guests entered the living room Itachi closed the file he was reading and put it in a drawer of the coffee-table. Hiroki was too engrossed in his book to notice the visitors or his chichi.

"What a pleasant surprise," Itachi said as a way off greeting the threesome.

"They came to bring me a birthday gift," the blonde said smiling brightly.

Hiroki decided to look up from his book when he heard his chichi's voice. He dropped his book immediately when he saw the threesome standing next to the blonde. He jumped from his Touan's hold and almost propelled himself into Juugo.

"Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, I missed you," the little boy said joyfully. He let go off Juugo to go over to Karin and give her a sounding kiss on her cheek, she in turn gave the boy a kiss back and ruffled his hair. He walked to Suigetsu and stuck out his hand; the older male grabbed him and hoisted him up on his hip, then ruffled his hair.

Naruto and Itachi looked fondly at the display off affection from all three towards their son. It never ceased to amaze the raven how his boy knew to win over the hearts of those he came in contact with, but that same went for his fiancé.

Itachi asked one of the maids to bring them coffee and other preferred drinks, while Naruto offered them a seat. Karin and Suigetsu sat down on the couch opposite to the blonde and the raven, after Suigetsu put the boy down, while Juugo opted like usual to sit on the ground close to the coffee table. The tall man sat Indian style and Hiroki placed himself on his lap unabashed, sitting on the ground with his legs dangling over Juugo's and resting his back against the broad chest.

Sasuke showed up just as the drinks arrived and joined the little gathering. They all watched amused how Hiroki told Juugo all about the story he was reading in a very animated way. Juugo in turn listened very interested to his storytelling.

Naruto was serving everyone their drinks when suddenly Karin squealed if her life depended on it. The blonde was so startled he dropped the glass of lemonade he had for Hiroki. Itachi immediately covered his ears, Sasuke raised a fine brow and Juugo, Suigetsu and Hiroki looked at her, their expression clearly asking WHAT!?

"OH MY GOSH, is that what I think it is?" She asked excitedly while gripping the blonde's hand and bringing it close to her face.

"Eehh, if you think it's an engagement ring, then yeah it is," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Karin squealed some more and jumped up to hug the blonde and congratulate him. She turned to Itachi and bowed congratulating him as well. Juugo and Suigetsu opted to stay seated, but gave their congrats to the newly engaged couple.

For the next thirty minutes four men and a small boy repeatedly groaned and snickered as they listened and watched the blonde suffer through a purple haired girl's squealing and gushing over the upcoming wedding.

Suddenly Karin got serious and started asking questions about arrangements and if they had considered if they wanted a small wedding or a huge one. Itachi took note off the almost professional way she thought off things that would have slipped both their minds completely.

Maybe it would be a good idea to ask the girl to play the role of wedding-planner. It would make things a lot easier for them. He would have to talk to Naruto about that of course, but he knew the blonde would agree.

After some more wedding talk, Juugo reminded Karin that she still had to give Naruto his present, so she pulled it out of her bag and with slightly pink tinted cheeks she gave it to the blonde.

Naruto opened the little box she gave him, inside was a silver necklace with a violin pendant. He smiled brightly at the three friends. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"When we saw it, we were reminded of that time you played for us," Karin explained, while putting the necklace around the blonde's neck.

They talked for another hour or so before Karin said they should leave. Juugo invited Sasuke to join them for pizza and looking at his aniki he decided to give the three sometime alone. He accepted the invitation and Naruto joked about him going on a date. Little did the blonde know he struck a cord with that joke in both Sasuke and Juugo.

So the four friends left the mansion for pizza and a movie and the little family of three moved back inside for a night together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi had talked to Naruto about asking Karin to help plan the wedding and both agreed that she would be very suited for the job. So the Wednesday morning after the three had visited, the blonde went to Sasuke to ask if he by any chance knew how to contact the purple haired woman.

"Hey teme, do you have Karin's phone number?" The blonde asked walking into the raven's room without knocking.

"Dobe, ever heard of knocking?" the raven countered.

"Whatever. Well do you?" Naruto asked, bouncing impatiently from one foot to the other.

"Do I what?" Sasuke was greatly enjoying his little game of annoy the dobe.

"Oh for the love of Ramen, do you have Karin's phone number?" Naruto practically snarled at the raven. He was impatient by nature and having to wait till the teme was ready to answer him was testing his little bit off patience.

"Jeez Usuratonkachi what crawled up your ass and died?" Sasuke asked smirking deviously.

"Just stop being a bastard for five minutes and give me the damn number, will ya?" Naruto sighed.

"Fine, but what do you need it for anyway?" the raven asked with a bored voice, trying to hide his curiosity from the blonde.

"I was thinking about writing her a letter," the blonde said sarcastically, just to get back at the raven.

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said hoping to bait the blonde into telling him, while handing him a note with the number on it.

"Thanks teme, see you later." The blonde practically skipped out off the room enjoying his little victory over his best friend.

He walked to Itachi's study slash home office and wandered in to make the phone call. He dialled the number on the piece of paper and waited till it was answered.

"Moshi moshi, Karin speaking."

"Hey Karin, this is Naruto. I wanted to ask you something, is this a convenient time?"

"Sure blondie, what did you want to ask?"

"Well Itachi and me we're wondering if you would consider helping us with planning the wedding? We both witnessed your organizing skills when we were busy with Hiroki's bedroom and after our talk about the wedding last time, Itachi and I decided to ask you as our wedding-planner." Naruto really hoped she would say yes. He might not have known her for very long, but he would rather have her as their planner then some stranger.

"Wow Naruto, are you serious? I would love to help you guys. I think we should meet soon to discuss what you two have in mind for your wedding," Karin said getting more and more excited, but not in a fan girl kind of way.

"That sounds like a good idea, how about next Saturday? You could come over for lunch and we could discuss things after that. Let's say one o'clock," Naruto suggested happily. He couldn't wait to start planning with Karin.

"Okay, sounds good to me. I'll see you guys Saturday then," she said while scribbling the appointment down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, see you Saturday. Oh and Karin, thanks."

"You're welcome blondie, bye bye."

"Bye Karin," Naruto hang up the phone and with a big goofy grin plastered on his face he walked to the music room to gather his things for his weekly play in the park.

TBC


	19. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

_**Hey Minna. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a real bad case of writers block, but it seems to be over for now.**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. Please let me know what you think about it, cause the reviews keep me motivated to keep writing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16 **_

The next day during lunch, Naruto and Itachi talked about the wedding, discussing matters like: a date, who would be their best man/maid of honour and, of course, the honeymoon.

"I would love to have a winter wedding, I think it would be so romantic with snow all around us," the blonde said getting a look in his eyes that reminded Itachi of a girl dreaming of her perfect wedding, though he would not dare to say that out loud, he valued his life too much.

"That sounds very lovely and I think it would suit me just fine as long as you are happy," the raven said, knowing he could never deny his love something like this.

"But the big question is: do we wait for the adoption to finalize and have the wedding next winter or do we want to get married as soon as possible and have the wedding within three month tops?" Naruto looked at Itachi hoping he would come with the perfect solution.

"I think we should ask Hiroki what he prefers," the raven offered as a solution.

"We'll have to talk it over with him tonight then," the blonde agreed.

"Have you decided who you want as your maid of honour?" Itachi asked the blonde with a smirk.

Naruto pouted cutely muttering about stupid fiancé and making him the bride. "I was thinking of asking Hinata as my maid of honour, she is my best friend after all. I assume you'll ask Sasuke as your best man?" the blonde asked, quickly getting over his irritation with the raven.

"Yes, I could think of no one else taking position," Itachi said, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Now all we have to do is set the date, make the announcement of our engagement and ask our chosen maid/best man, make the guest list and about anything else that needs to be decided and arranged," Naruto said pulling a face at the thought.

"Don't forget you'll need to find the perfect dress," the raven said smirking devilishly.

"WHAT!!! You jerk, stop making me the damn bride in this," the blonde screeched.

"Ah but Naru, you would look so pretty in a dress," Itachi drawled, thoroughly enjoying teasing his 'blushing bride'.

"Kiss my ass Uchiha," the blonde said aggravated.

"Not now love, we're discussing your dress," the raven replied smugly.

The raven stopped smirking when Naruto got up from his seat, fearing he would walk out angry, but was surprised when the blond pushed the table back a bit and dropped himself in his lovers lap.

"Well, we're not going to discuss the dress ever again so you're free to kiss it now," the blonde said seductively, his eyes shining with mischief.

"As appealing as that sounds koi, you have to be back at the studio in thirty minutes and I need to finish up some business before I can head home to have dinner with my family," Itachi purred regretfully in his ear.

Naruto rested his head against the other's shoulder and fingered a random button on the raven's shirt. "Damn it, oh well then you'll just have to write me an I Owe You for some good ass kissing," the blonde grinned deviously and got off his lap to return to his seat and finish his lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Saturday came around, both Naruto and Hiroki we're practically bouncing through the mansion with excitement. The blonde couldn't wait to tell everything he had in mind and the little boy was just happy he was being involved in the whole wedding too.

Itachi was looking cool and collected but secretly enjoyed seeing his lover and son thinking of all kinds of ideas for the wedding. One thing was for sure Karin would have her work cut out for her.

A little before one, Karin arrived at the mansion. Naruto and Hiroki we're waiting for her arrival anxiously and before she even had the chance to ring the doorbell, one of the large oak wood doors opened and she was practically dragged into the house.

"I'm terribly sorry Karin. They have been this hyper since early morning," Itachi said while taking the young woman's coat.

"That's okay Itachi-san. I would be this hyper too if it was my wedding we were discussing," the purple haired girl assured him.

At that moment one of the maids came in to let them know lunch was being served.

"Karin, if you like I could let someone bring your briefcase to the parlour so it won't be in the way when we have lunch," Naruto suggested cheerfully.

"That would be great blondie," she said just as cheerfully.

And while the maid left with her briefcase Naruto offered his arm to Karin and his other vacant hand to Hiroki to escort them to the dining room, Itachi walked leisurely behind them amused at the enthusiasm they all had.

After having a wonderful lunch the company moved to the parlour for some coffee and to discuss the wedding arrangements. Karin opened her briefcase and got out a note pad and a brand new laptop, courtesy of Sasuke who, after finding out she was going to plan his brother's wedding, decided she needed at least that piece of office equipment to make her job a little easier.

"Wow Karin, that's a nice laptop you got there," the blonde exclaimed.

"It was a gift from Sasuke-kun, he said something about a brother demanding perfection and that pen and paper wouldn't cut it," she explained smiling.

"Well I wouldn't have cared if you carved it in stone, as long as you get it done," Naruto said smirking.

Hiroki held up a book that fell from Karin's briefcase; "Did Sasu-nii give you this too," the little boy asked in all his innocence.

"No, that was Suigetsu trying to be funny, he thought I wouldn't know how to handle a computer," she said lightly scowling, then she started grinning and said; "I showed him I could find another way to use his book."

"You wacked him on the head with it, didn't you?" Naruto asked, Karin just kept grinning.

"And that is why I'm marrying your Tousan. Girls are just way to violent for me," he whispered into his son's ear, who giggled at that.

"What was that blondie?" she asked Naruto, who gulped afraid of the woman's retribution.

Karin just smirked and proceeded to start up her laptop while they chatted a bit. She got everything she needed ready, including some websites about planning a wedding. The threesome gave all their idea's and visions for the wedding, Karin typing furiously. They told her they would have the wedding next winter, giving them a little over a year for planning and arranging.

Karin started with making a checklist with everything that needs to be dealt with. She was very thorough and the couple knew they had made the right decision in asking her to help.

"So a little recap, you want a small and romantic winter wedding preferably with lots of snow?" she asked the couple.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Naruto answered.

"Okay next, do you have any idea about what you want to wear?" she asked the men sitting opposite from her.

"Not a word, Uchiha," Naruto growled when Itachi opened his mouth to say something.

"But Naru it's my wedding too and it would really make me happy," he said smirking.

"Too bad, it ain't gonna happen," the blonde practically snarled.

Karin was getting pretty confused and turned to Hiroki; "Do you know what this is about Hiroki?" she asked.

"Tousan wants Chichi to wear a wedding dress, but Chichi refuses saying he isn't a girl," Hiroki explained patiently.

"I see," was all she said and made a note on it. There had to be a compromise both could agree on and she would find it.

Karin coughed gently to get the quarrelling couple's attention. When they looked at her she continued; "There is one more thing I need to know in order to come up with a first draft and that would be a colour scheme. Any idea's for that?" she asked patiently.

"Well I was thinking of white with blue's, varying from light blue to midnight hue's," Naruto said, looking at Itachi to see his reaction and the raven nodded slightly in approval.

Karin diligently noted everything said about the preferred colour scheme. The fact that they already had ideas about their wedding made her job a lot easier and would give her time to look into the 'wedding dress' problem.

"Okay guys, that's all I need to know for now, give me two weeks and I will show you some of the idea's I came up with," she said turning off her laptop and placing it in her briefcase.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with, I'm so excited," Naruto exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat.

Karin smiled warmly at the blonde's antics just like his lover. "Well I'll be taking my leave now so I can start working on some ideas. I'll call you when I have some things ready for you to go over," with that said she got up and Naruto, Itachi and Hiroki walked her to the front door.

Itachi retrieved her coat and helped her put it on like the gentlemen he was, making her blush. Naruto and Hiroki couldn't stop the giggle at seeing this and Karin blushed even more. She grabbed her briefcase and after saying goodbye left the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On Wednesday morning Sarutobi Asuma wasn't happy when he hung up the phone. He wasn't someone who scowled, but if he did this would be the perfect moment, instead he opted to stroke his beard. Never in his entire career as social worker had he felt more troubled than he did this moment.

That call had been from a woman named Yamanaka Ino and said to be the counsellor appointed to Kitano Somaru, Hiroki's uncle who is currently in prison for his crimes against the boy.

She had made a request which troubled Asuma greatly and he had made clear that in his professional opinion he didn't think it a good idea. But after some urging from the counsellor he had conceded to talk with the boy's new foster parents and that he would let her know the outcome of that conversation as soon as possible.

Now all Asuma had to do was talk this through with Naruto and Itachi, but he knew that the news was not going to be welcomed in any way, shape, or form. He expected Naruto to react the most emotional in the scenario, but it would be Itachi that would be the hardest to convince. He knew that if Uchiha Itachi didn't want this to happen, it would not happen.

Thinking things over he knew that he would have to find support from others close to the boy in order to convince the counsellor that her idea would not be in the boy's best interest. Beside that he was convinced that he would need all the help he could get in the conversation with the adopting couple. That made him decide to call Tsunade and ask for her assistance.

He conveyed to her what had happened and all had been said in the phone call. He also got confirmation from her that Naruto would be the emotional one. She agreed with Asuma that this would not help the boy in any way. They talked about how to bring the news to them and agreed it would be best if Asuma and she would go over to their home to discuss the matter, then she came up with the idea of taking Iruka with them, because he was the closest thing Naruto had to a father.

Asuma found this acceptable and they agreed to have the ordeal over with as soon as possible. She would inform Iruka of the situation in the mean time she would let Asuma make an appointment with the adopting couple and she would await his call for confirmation. His next call would be to Itachi to set up the meeting.

He picked up the phone and waited to start the conversation: "Good morning Itachi-san. I'm sorry to disturb you this early in the day, but I would like to ask if we could meet as soon as possible," the bearded social worker asked politely.

"Are there problems with the adoption," asked a slightly surprised Itachi, normally Asuma would not ask for a meeting outside the required visitations for the adoption.

"Not exactly, but there is something Tsunade and I want to discuss with you and Naruto and unfortunately it is rather urgent," Asuma answered.

"May I ask what this is about," though Asuma had assured that there were no problems, the raven had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what the man had to say.

"I would rather not discuss this matter over the phone Itachi-san and I was hoping that we could meet this afternoon, though I understand that you are bound by your work."

"If this is so important that you would request a meeting on this short notice, then I will make sure that Naruto and I are both available this afternoon."

"Good, I was hoping we could meet at the mansion," Asuma said.

"Hn, very well. Can you be at the mansion at one?" the raven asked.

"Yes, that would be fine Itachi-san," came the short reply.

"We will see you at one then," Itachi said politely and ended their conversation.

Itachi buzzed his secretary on the intercom; "Yes sir, what can I do for you," came the slightly distorted voice of the pink haired woman.

"Sakura, I need to have the rest of the day cleared, I have to be home for a very important meeting, try to reschedule as many appointments as you can and those who need immediate attention can be dealt with by Kakashi," the raven ordered.

"I'll see to it sir," was the reply she gave her boss. She knew better than to argue with him.

The young pinkette was fully aware off the fact that her boss was in a relationship and that they were trying to adopt Hiroki. Sakura had met the blonde young man and the auburn haired child on a few occasions and she had to admit she was enamoured by the two.

After a short pause she asked; "Is there anything else I can do for you sir," knowing that her boss would have told her so if there was, but she always felt the need to ask.

"No Sakura, that will be all for now. I need to call Naruto so I don't want to be disturbed," was all he said before releasing the button and end the short conversation.

He rubbed his temples, a habit he had, in an attempt to relieve some of his stress. He picked up the phone and called Naruto. He waited till he heard the sweet voice of his lover.

"Koi, it's me," he said after the blonde picked up.

"Hey Tachi," came the blonde's cheerful voice.

"Asuma just called to ask for an emergency meeting with us. He assured me there were no problems with the adoption procedure, but wouldn't tell me what he did want to discuss on the phone," he took a deep breath and before Naruto could interrupt he continued; "Because he said it was urgent I told him we would both be home at one, so he would come to talk to us."

"I wonder what this could be about, if there are no problems with the adoption," Naruto said contemplating the options and Itachi could just hear the frown the blonde was wearing on his face.

"Let's try not to worry about it too much koi," Itachi said and rolled his eyes at himself knowing that was exactly what both he and his lover would do until things were cleared up.

"Okay Tachi," was all Naruto said in a very timid and worried voice.

"I'll be home around noon, so we can have lunch together," he said in an attempt to cheer his lover up a little.

"Okay, I'll see you then," was all the blonde said before hanging up.

Itachi looked at his phone and felt like throwing it out off the window. He had seldom heard Naruto this depressed and he wished he could just hold him to comfort him. He hated not knowing what was going on around him, especially when it involved his family or him. He sighed in aggravation and knew all he could do now was wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Itachi came home he found his little brother entertaining Hiroki in the living room, but the worry was clear in his eyes, well at least to Itachi. Hiroki leapt into his Tousan's arms when he saw him and cuddled close to him.

"Naruto went upstairs a while ago, said something about having a headache," was all Sasuke said to his brother, but Itachi clearly heard the question underneath those words; 'What the hell is going on.'

"Hiroki, you stay with Sasuke, then I'll go and check on your Chichi to see how he is feeling now," the raven said, trying not to worry his son too much.

"Hai Tousan. Give Chichi a kiss on his forehead from me and maybe he'll feel better then," the boy said cheerfully and Itachi felt his heart warm with the innocent affection his son was showing.

"I will," he said, while walking out of the living room and upstairs to their bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom, he found his lover curled up on the bed hugging one of Hiroki's stuffed animals, that the boy probably had forgotten there. He was sleeping, but by the pained expression and the tearstains on his cheeks, you could tell he had been crying for awhile before dozing off.

He sat down beside his blonde and rubbed the one exposed arm to gently wake him up. It didn't take long before the blonde opened his eyes, looking around he saw Itachi sitting next to him, his face expressionless but love and concern showed in his eyes.

Naruto turned to lay on his back, the stuffed animal still in his tight grasp. Itachi leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hiroki asked me to do that, hoping it would make you feel better," he said smiling softly.

Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around the ravens neck, he sniffed trying to keep himself from crying but to no avail and soon he was sobbing onto the raven's shoulder. Itachi just held him tight and let his fiancé cry while he gently rubbed his back to comfort him.

After a few minutes Naruto dried his tears and took a few shuddering breaths to calm down. "I'm sorry Tachi. I shouldn't be crying like this but I couldn't stop thinking that maybe we wouldn't be able to adopt Hiroki after all and they would take him from us," the blonde tried to explain his crying.

"It's okay koi," he said still rubbing his back. "Why don't you freshen up a bit so we can have lunch with Hiroki and Sasuke? I'll wait here for you."Naruto nodded, then got up and walked into the bathroom to wash his face with some cold water, he put on a clean shirt, walked back to Itachi and together they went downstairs.

When Hiroki got sight of them he calmly walked over to his Chichi and grabbed his hand looking up. "Did my kiss make you feel better?" he asked sweetly.

"Hm yes it did, but I bet I would feel even better if you gave it yourself," Naruto said slyly. Itachi and Sasuke just rolled their eyes, something they only did when they were with just the four of them, at the blonde's unsubtle way of begging his son for hugs and kisses.

And Hiroki, well he happily gave his fathers and uncle all the affection he had, so he nodded and when Naruto bent down the boy was happy to indulge his Chichi and placed a kiss very gentle and sweetly on his forehead.

"I knew it, my headache is completely gone," the blonde said grinning and picking up _his_ son and Hiroki giggled at his exclamation.

"Well, now that your Chichi is cured, how about we go and eat lunch," Itachi asked, knowing that Naruto and Hiroki would be hungry.

"Yeeeeah," both shouted happily at the prospect of food.

"Why don't you two go ahead, then Sasuke and I will clean up the mess here," he said gently guiding the two out of the living room.

As soon as the two were out of earshot he turned to Sasuke. "Asuma called this morning asking for an emergency meeting with Naruto and myself. He said there were no problems with the adoption but he wouldn't tell me anything more on the phone. He and Tsunade will be arriving here at one to talk," he explained sighing almost inaudible.

"Hn, no wonder Naruto seemed so upset. Would you like for me to keep Hiroki busy till you're finished talking," he asked frowning a bit.

"If it's no problem, then I'd appreciate it very much," the older raven replied.

"No problem at all," the younger one answered. And with that said they walked to join the other two for lunch.

After lunch Sasuke swept Hiroki from his chair and hoisted him over his shoulder. The boy screamed in laughter and waved joyfully to his parents as they left the dining room. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and both stood up to walk over to the parlour where they would receive their guests.

_TBC_


	20. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

_**Chapter 17 **_

Asuma, Tsunade and Iruka were led into the parlour, where Naruto and Itachi were waiting anxiously for them. Naruto's felt his stomach turn when he saw Iruka was with them, but he was grateful at the same time.

They welcomed them and Itachi invited them to take a seat before sitting down next to Naruto who had Iruka at his other side.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice," Asuma said.

"Asuma, would please tell us what's going on and why is Iruka with you," Naruto asked him desperately.

"We thought you could use some support so we asked Iruka to come with us," he said simply.

"Could you explain to us what the problem is," Itachi said in his business voice. Naruto knew he tried to stay cool and detached in order to keep some control over this meeting.

"Yes of course. This morning I received a call from Yamanaka Ino. She is the counsellor appointed to Kitano Somaru, Hiroki's uncle, by the court who has to make sure that when the time comes and Somaru is once again released into society, he will be able to fit in and maybe even rebuild his life without his drinking problem," Asuma explained.

Itachi tensed and could feel Naruto do the same beside him. He squeezed Naruto's hand to let him know he was there and nodded for Asuma to continue his story.

"He's been in jail for six months now and in the first week he had arrived there she was put on his case. There have been extensive interviews with him after which the decision was made to let him go through the twelve step program to help him overcome his drinking problem, together with a few other forms of therapy. One of the steps is for the alcoholic to make amends for his behaviour towards his 'victims', though not when it would harm them or others."

Iruka gently laid his hand on Naruto's knee to stop him from ranting and urge him to listen to the complete story before talking. Asuma silently thank Iruka for his quick thinking and resumed; "Miss Yamanaka has asked me to see if it would be possible for Somaru to apologize to Hiroki seeing how the boy was hurt the worst by his alcoholism," before Asuma could finish Naruto was up and started shouting.

"No way, that maniac is not coming anywhere near my boy. I won't let him hurt Hiroki ever again. I won't let any of you put him through that, he has suffered too much from his actions already," the blonde practically screamed.

Itachi was up the second Naruto started screaming and pulled him into his arms. He sent Asuma the famous Uchiha death glare telling him he completely agreed with Naruto. But before anyone could say another thing a small voice startled them all.

Sasuke and Hiroki we're playing hide and seek and currently Hiroki was running to his favourite hiding place. It was a closet for cleaning supplies and table linen and he had found a little corner where he could hide perfectly.

He was in a hurry to get there because he could hear Sasu-nii coming closer, so he tried to run a little harder. He was close to the closet and was about to run past the parlour when he heard Asuma's voice. He could hear him talking about his uncle.

He decided to listen some more, though he knew he really shouldn't eavesdrop on the grownups. When he heard Asuma say that he was asked to meet with Hiroki the first thing he felt was panic, he was still so scared of his uncle.

He felt happy and loved when he heard his Chichi yell that he wouldn't let him hurt Hiroki anymore. But somewhere inside something told him he needed to talk to his uncle even if it was only to say goodbye and if it would help to cure his uncle from his alcohol disease then he wanted to help, just like he had helped cure his Chichi from his headache.

He knew Sasu-nii was behind him and had heard most of what was said too. He took a deep breath and stepped into the parlour and when his Chichi had finished talking he dared to say what he had decided.

"I want to talk to otooji," Hiroki said quietly, getting nervous when everyone was staring at him. He felt Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder in support and felt a little less nervous. He was afraid he had hurt his Chichi and Tousan by saying that.

Naruto and Itachi looked at their son and when they saw his fear they rushed over to him and held him close to them. Naruto was the first to talk; "You don't have to see him ever again if you don't want to chibi," he said stroking the boy's hair.

"Please don't be mad at me but I really want to talk to him, if that will make him better again," he said bravely, though he couldn't keep the trembling from his voice.

Naruto and Itachi had a hard time speaking; they just held him tighter till Itachi found his voice again. "Why would we be mad at you? We love you Hiroki and we will support you all the way in this," Itachi said, looking him straight in the eye.

"I really want to do this Tousan, Chichi maybe then he can become my uncle again. But will you come with me," he asked looking at both his fathers and then over his shoulder to Sasuke.

The youngest raven nodded his consent to Itachi who then said; "Yes Hiroki, we all will be with you if you want us to be."

Asuma, Tsunade and Iruka were amazed by the young boy once again. His words showed how kind and forgiving this little boy was and all three were proud to know him.

Naruto and Itachi had gone back to their seats with Hiroki and Itachi had put the boy on his lap. Sasuke had positioned himself behind them and unconsciously had put his hands on Naruto's and Itachi's shoulder in both comfort and support.

Asuma observed the family of four. He had known that they were a tight knit, but this was the first time they actually showed it to outsiders and he knew no matter what, that Hiroki belonged here and would always be loved and supported by his new family.

He was still a little baffled that Hiroki had spoken up so bravely and decided to confront his worst fear, his uncle, in order to help him heal and Asuma swore to himself that he would help Hiroki and his family through this ordeal.

He got up and walked over to the family on the opposite couch and crouched in front of the boy putting his big hands on his knees and said; "I think it's very brave and kind of you to want to talk with your uncle and I promise you that we will all be with you every step of the way."

Hiroki looked at him for a moment before nodding to let him know he understood and the social worker continued; "If at any moment you don't want to talk to your uncle anymore or when we're there and you want to leave we will go, we will never make you go through with it if you don't want to anymore," Hiroki nodded again and all could see the gratefulness and relieve in his eyes.

Sasuke looked at his soon to be nephew and felt an indescribable pride fill him. He knew that he himself would never be able to forgive anyone who would have hurt him like that but he also knew that the boy would need to confront his fears in order for him to overcome them.

Asuma was grateful that Tsunade offered Hiroki to take him for a snack to the kitchen; he needed to talk about this with the adopting couple and probably Sasuke too. He knew that as soon as the boy was gone Itachi would have a say about the matter. And no sooner than that thought came, did Itachi open his mouth.

"Was the counsellor informed of the abuse Hiroki had to endure in his time living with his uncle?" His voice was as sharp as a knife.

"I doubt she was informed of the true extend of Hiroki's trauma and the scars he was left with," Asuma said grimly.

Naruto, who had calmed down and had some time to think looked at Asuma. "Maybe we should let her meet with Hiroki and tell her a bit about his time with his uncle before he talks with the man. Maybe that will make her understand our reservations about this meeting a little better and might help her with treating the man better," the blonde said, surprising everyone in the room.

"It seems like you aren't completely opposed to the meeting anymore. Could you tell me why?" Asuma asked, knowing that letting Naruto explain himself would prevent a blowout between the couple and maybe Sasuke.

"First of all I think I would be good for her to see what her "patient" is sorry for, secondly I think it would be to great of a shock for both her and Somaru to see Hiroki without any form of warning or idea of the extent of damage to his body. Thirdly I think Hiroki needs to confront his uncle in order to move on with his life. Confronting the man will hopefully make it possible for him to build a future were his past will not hold him back. Apparently the man wasn't always the menace he ended up being and Hiroki wishes for that good part of his uncle to come back once more. Remember that the man is the only living family he has left and wishes he can be a part of his life once more. I know I would want the same thing if I were in his place." All other occupants of the room were truly amazed by Naruto's emotional speech. Both Uchiha brothers knew that the blonde had spoken from his heart, with only Hiroki's best interest of in mind and heart.

Itachi knew Naruto was right and though his need to protect his son was almost overwhelming, he also knew that sheltering him for the rest of his life would not be in Hiroki's best interest, how well intended it may be. "Seeing as Hiroki expressed his need to talk with his uncle out of his own, I will support him in every way I can. Even if he decides to visit the man on a regular basis, but if he ever showed ill will towards my son I will do everything I can to keep him locked in prison for the rest of his life," the raven stated clearly.

Asuma sighed in relieve. "I can guarantee you I'm feeling the same way. I have to be honest and tell you I had brought Tsunade and Iruka with me to first of all to give you support and secondly to get their support in order to convince miss Yamanaka it would not be in Hiroki's best interest to meet with his uncle, would you have decided not to allow the meeting," the bearded man explained.

"But now that Hiroki has said he wanted to talk with his uncle and listening to Naruto, I can say that Hiroki might actually benefit from the meeting and I know for sure you two have nothing the boy's best interest in mind," he concluded smiling warmly at the parents-to-be.

Sasuke had stayed quiet throughout the conversation; though he felt conflicted he knew that they were doing the right thing for Hiroki. He had a few issues he needed to get out in the group even if it was decided to proceed differently; he at least felt the need to say them out loud.

"I know it's not my place to say anything, but there are some things that I think are needed to be considered concerning how we handle the visitation," the younger raven paused to let his words sink in.

Naruto stood up and walked to the youngest raven and put his arm around his shoulder. "Sasuke, you are just as much part of this family as anyone of us, if you have something to say about the matter please do," the blonde said smiling warmly at his best friend. He looked at his brother and saw the almost imperceptible nod he gave at the blonde's words.

"I think we should be careful not to intimidate the uncle by showing up with a large group. It might make the meeting too awkward for both of them and I don't think it would be a good idea if Itachi or myself would go with Hiroki maybe Naruto, though I personally think it would be better if it were you to accompany him Asuma," Sasuke said hoping his brother and Naruto wouldn't be offended by his remark.

Naruto squeezed his shoulder lightly as a signal for him to go on, which surprised the younger raven, so he continued; "I'm not saying we shouldn't go with Hiroki, cause he asked us to come and we promised we would be there. I assume the visitation will be held in a separate room so they would have some privacy, so what I mean to say is; that we stay in the waiting area or maybe if there is a see through mirror we could observe until they are finished. But I seriously think things will be too awkward if Hiroki's new parents or one of them would be there. I think it would be hard for the man to deal with the fact that the son of his brother will have strangers to call his parents, well strangers to him at least," Sasuke finished his reasoning.

Naruto and Itachi didn't like the things Sasuke had said about them being there, but knew he was right, so both sighed in resignation.

"Then there is one more thing I'd like to suggest. We already spoke about Hiroki meeting with Miss Yamanaka and I assume after what you said Naruto, that you want her to meet without Hiroki wearing his makeup. That seems a good idea and I think he should visit with his uncle like that too, so the man can really see the damage he has inflicted and hopefully feel true remorse for what he has done to the chibi," Sasuke didn't like saying it, because he knew Hiroki will be insecure about the meeting without his cover makeup.

"I think you're right Sasuke," Asuma said, looking at both Itachi and Naruto, who nodded, showing they thought so too. This was going to be hard on all of them, but the hardest on their boy.

Tsunade and Hiroki came back into the parlour with the boy looking like the cat that ate the canary. When the others saw him grin like that and looking utterly contented they just smiled, smirked or gave a knowing smile.

"So chibi, did you just spoiled your appetite with Lady Tsunade's help," Sasuke asked, with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. The boy just grinned wider, giving him the answer he wouldn't say in words.

"If that's the case, then he can skip dinner and go straight to bed," Itachi said with a straight face. Naruto knew he was kidding because he could see the mischief in his lover's eyes, but otherwise he would have been fooled.

"No Tousan, I'm not full yet I still have room for dinner," Hiroki started protesting and swiftly Itachi got up from the couch he was sitting on and picked the boy up placing him on his hip.

"I'll believe you this time," he said with a wink to his boy, telling him silently he was joking.

"Okay, everyone I think we have said everything that needed to be said for now and I will set up an appointment with miss Yamanaka as soon as I'm back at the office and I will inform you right after that," Asuma said getting ready to leave the mansion and do as he just promised.

"We'll be waiting for your call then," Itachi said shaking the man's hand. Then he turned towards Tsunade and Iruka; "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight," he asked them, knowing he wouldn't need to ask his lover if that was okay.

Both declined the generous offer, but Iruka did say he would like to take them all, that meant Sasuke too, to Ichiraku for lunch sometime soon. Both Naruto and Hiroki we're practically dancing in glee. Itachi, Sasuke and Iruka looked at them fondly.

After that the little family said goodbye and showed their guests out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, when Itachi and Naruto laid in bed softly talking about the day's events, there was a soft knock on the bedroom door and Hiroki popped his head in.

"Tousan, Chichi are you still awake," he asked in a very timid voice.

"Yes chibi, we are. Come on in," Naruto said gesturing for him to sit on the bed with them and the boy sat down between his parents, snuggling close to them.

"Did you have a nightmare," Itachi asked carding his fingers through the boy's hair.

He shook his and said; "I couldn't sleep Tousan."

"Is there something bothering you chibi," Naruto asked, though he could guess what it was.

"Because we talked about otooji, I thought about what happened when I still lived with him. I never talked to anyone about it, because I wanted to forget it ever happened, but after talking about him I think I need to tell someone, cause I think I'm never really gonna forget it happened," Hiroki said looking sad.

"We will always listen if you want to talk to us about what happened," Naruto said hugging him and he nodded to show he understood. Just then there was another knock on the door and Itachi told Sasuke to come in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was checking on the chibi and saw he wasn't in his room. So I decided to check if he was in here with you guys but I can see he is," the youngest of the brothers said. "So then I'll be going back to bed then," he finished.

Itachi and Naruto nodded showing their thanks and goodbye when Hiroki softly asked; "Could you please stay Sasu-nii?"

Sasuke looked at his brother and Naruto for a sec to see their reaction and then said; "Sure chibi," and he walked over to the bed positioning himself at the feet of his aniki.

When Naruto let him sit between them again he started to speak; "When papa was still alive, otooji would come on the weekend and he would stay with us and take me too the park or go for ice cream if it was really warm outside. He used to stay with me during the week too if papa had to work the late shift, he would come and pick me up from school and we would play for awhile and then he would make us dinner. When it was time for bed he would read me a story and then tuck me in and before he would turn off the lights he would always say: Dream a dream for me too kiddo. When papa got sick he started drinking in the weekends and started changing, but after papa had died he started drinking every day and changed even more. He didn't pick me up from school anymore and he would leave me alone even past my bedtime, so I would have to go to bed without him," he sighed softly trying to tell his story without crying.

"The first time he spanked me was a few weeks after papa died. I had tried to cook dinner for myself because otooji wasn't home yet and I was hungry. I had to climb on the counter to reach the cookie jar and slipped on a wet spot on the top and had made a big mess. When he came back he saw the mess and grabbed my arm shouting that I was a bad boy and gave me a hard smack on my bum, after that he would spank me more often," Hiroki looked at his hands that laid limp in his lap. He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued;

"At first he would spank me when he got angry with me for doing something bad but after a while when he started drinking even more and he would hit me with his fists or even his belt, that's how I got most of the scars. Sometimes he would push me so hard I would fall on the floor and I would cut myself on the raised edges of the wooden floor planks. Because we had no money he couldn't take me to the doctor and I got all these scars on my face. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, he was just not himself and I really hope he will become my otooji again," after his last words he couldn't stop himself from crying anymore and in the comfort of his parents arms and the soothing rubbing on his back from his new uncle he cried himself to sleep. Naruto scooted over on the bed to make room, so Hiroki could sleep with them tonight and Itachi laid the boy down gently so he wouldn't wake him.

Naruto didn't know what he should be feeling, on the one hand he was pissed with the uncle for doing what he did, but on the other hand he understood that it was the alcohol causing this behaviour. He could see why Hiroki hoped he would get his old uncle back, he could see why Hiroki hoped he would get his old uncle back but that didn't lessen the anger he felt towards the man.

Itachi watched fascinated at the blonde's face and eyes, where his thoughts and emotions were portrayed for him to see. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Hiroki and Naruto showed their emotions on their faces. The feelings displayed, were mostly how he felt himself only with less compassion for the man then Naruto or Hiroki.

Sasuke was lost in his own memories of pain and was startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He had to blink a couple of times, realizing he was crying, to get his vision clear again and was surprised to see his aniki holding him. For a moment he didn't know what to do but then wrapped his own arms around him. He was shocked to feel something wet soaking through his shirt and he realised his brother was crying. Both brothers, for the first time in their life, allowed their emotions to run free. Naruto came up to them and wrapped his arms around both brothers trying to give all the warmth and comfort he had to offer.

"Listening to Hiroki made me realize he lost not one but two loved ones when his father died and that made me remember how we all have lost loved ones," Itachi explained after he composed himself somewhat.

"Please don't hide your grieve from me, neither of you. I know you think that crying means being weak, but know that I know you are everything but and I will never judge you for showing your emotions," Naruto said, smiling warmly at them, trying to convey his sincerity.

Itachi like Sasuke had felt his own grieve rise to the surface, from where he had buried it so long ago, being reminded of his own loss by the story his son had told them.

Itachi looked at Naruto, who nodded knowing exactly what his lover was thinking. The raven pulled his little brother to his side and laid down next to Hiroki, allowing his otouto to put his head on his shoulder. Hiroki rolled onto his side and snuggled into Itachi's side .

Naruto spooned behind his son and wrapped an arm around his little waist. Tonight the four of them would sleep here, forgetting who and what they were supposed to be, to comfort each other.

_TBC_


End file.
